For Tony and Ziva 'Its almost A Wonderful Life'
by Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Summary: Tony and Ziva are on there way to becoming parents and the journey brings new joys, challenges, and dangers. This is only my second story and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Daydreaming **

Tony and Ziva are driving home from a long day at work. They have been married for a year and a half, live in a beautiful house-Sigh "Life can't get any better than this, Zi." said Tony, bringing Ziva out of her thoughts. She looked at him and Tony grinned his 1,000 watt smile. "I mean, I'm a lucky man." Ziva rolled her eyes, chuckling. Tony continued as he held her hand, glancing between Ziva and the road.

"No, really. I have an awsome job. Great co-workers." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, this includes McGoof-ball. And I have a beautiful," Tony kissed her hand. "Hot," he kissed again.

"Sexy ass kicking ex-Mossad wife with her crazy ninja skills that never cease to amaze me." Ziva laughed out loud, pulling her hand away from Tony's many more added kisses to her silky smoth skin.

'_Oh, you have no idea how much more exciting our lives are about to get, Tony.' _Ziva thought to herself as she stared out the window, looking at the collorful sunset. On their week off honeymoon in Paris, well, lets just say that sight seeing wasn't the only activity that kept these two lovebirds awake late at night. Once they were back and had been working for about two months, that was when the naugsea started. Ziva smiles to herself. Recalling what happened that day.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters are short, hope you liked it. Please review and send feedback. NCIS rocks and Tiva does too! **


	2. Remembering

**Remembering **

**Summary: Ziva's flashback **

Ziva had showed up late for work, the 3'rd day in a row. She walks in from the elevator to her desk, removes her coat and purse, and settles down to eat lunch. Today's choice is a salad. Tony watches Ziva take huge mouthfuls.

He grins at her, just finishing a phone call. "Late again, sweet-cheeks. What's your excuse this time?" Ziva brieffly looks at her husband, obviously annoyed. "You know perfectly well what transpired last night. Or, at 3:00 am." Tony scrunched his face in discussed. "Yeah Zi. I've been trying to forget that sound of you hurling in the toilet ever since I woke up upon hearing it this morning." Ziva rolls her eyes. McGee, just types.

Tony chuckles to himself. '_She's giving me that "Drop it or someone is going to get hurt" look._' So, he strolls over. "Hey, what's going on?" Ziva continued eating, ignoring him. "Come on, honey. Talk to me." he stands beside her. McGee, just types.

After finishing her bite, Ziva explains. "Iv'e been feeling under the clouds lately." Tony slightly grins. "It's, under the weather Ziva." Then he gave her a concerned look. "Ok, define not feeling well." McGee looks over, then continues typing.

Ziva lets out a frustrated sigh. Even though she was married to Tony now, she still didn't like it when he tried to get her to talk when she didn't want to. "It is mot that serious, Tony. I've just been feeling really naugseous for the past 2 days." Tony smirks slightly. "I know that. I also know that you've been more tired than usual. You don't even go out on your morning runs." He rubbs her shoulder.

"So what happens after you throw up?"

"Then it passes after a while and I come to work. Satisfied?" Ziva snaps.

"Always with a big lunch." Tony adds. Ziva is somewhat skeptical.

"What does my eating habbits have to do with it? By the time I get here I'm starving."

With that, she takes another large mouthfull of salad. "It's not really the big lunch that's changed." Ziva squints her face at Tony as he goes back in front of her desk. "It's what you've been eating that's been my concern." Tony turns around.

"McEves-dropping, help me out here." McGee hesitantly rises and walks over next to Tony. "He's right, Ziva. Having a double cheeseburger with onion rings on top and then washing it all down with a premium roast coffe. Then later opening a can of ollives and sprinkling them on ice cream as if they, were, sprinkles." Ziva glares at him. McGee's face pales slightly as he sees her hand rest lightly on a paperclip. He raises his hands deffensively.

"All i'm saying is that it's, it's not normal."

"Where did you get that salad anyway?" Tony asks. "At Wendy's" Ziva answers.

"Aaahh. Wendy's" sighs Tony. _'Here he goes agian.'_ thought Ziva, munching. Tony continues. "There salads are really goo you know. Fresh lettuce, maybe a few carrots and some tomatoes, dressing, and don't forget the crunchies." McGee is a little confused. "Uh-What are crunchies?" Tony rolls his eyes. "Aaaw, Probie. The crunchies are the pazaz of salad. They can be salty garlic crutons, maybe even chopped up almonds. Oh, and let's not forget my personal favorite, bacon." Ziva pauses right before she takes her next bite. "Gotta love the little bacon kernels!" Tony exclaims. "Wait a minute."

Tony and Tim turn to Ziva. "Did you just say that they put bacon, in my salad?" Tony leans over and examins the dish. "Uh, yeah Zi. Sure look like it." He points to the fork Ziva is holding, and sure enough there is a piece of bacon on it. She sets it down. "You mean, a pig?" Ziva starts to get this sickening look on her face and pales slightly. McGee leans in to Tony's ear. "Uh, Tony. I don't think you should have said that."

Ziva braces herself against her desk, the naugsea returning. "Oh no. Not again!" She briefly gags as sweat starts to appear on her brow. Tony and Tim's faces become frantic. "Tony she's gonna blow!" They split appart. Tony looks under Ziva's desk, then pops up. "Where is your trash can?" Ziva answers between gags. "You ...you used it to p-pull a prank on McGee remember?" Tony quickly recalls (filling it with conffettie and dumping it on his head while he slept at his desk.) Tony stood up. "Do you have time to run to the ladies room?" "Did you bring an extra clean shirt?" Ziva clamps a hand over her mouth. Tony faces McGee. "Probie! Trash can!" He exclaims as he thrusts out his arms, ready to catch it. McGee helplessly shakes his head. "Mine's full, boss!" Tony grins at being called 'Boss'.

Ziva brieffly removes her hand. "Tony sometime today would be nice!" He reluctantly grabbs his trash can and rushes it over. As Ziva throws up, Tony calmly rubbs her back. He scrunches up his face at the smell and, obviously, unpleasant sound. It pained him to see his wife like this. Ziva was not usually the one to have an upset stomach. Other co-workers from nearby cubicals look up, 3 holding a phone, 2 others also eating lunch, and some just plain staring. Tony glares at them. "Hey, everybody has their bad days. Am-scray!" They go back to work.

"Ding"

Gibbs arrives from the elevator with coffee in hand and quickly takes in the scene as he enters the bullpen. "Ziva, you ok?" "Bad lunch, Boss." Tony explains as Ziva rests her head in her hands, hunched over in her chair. "Been sick for the past two days." She smacks his arm.

"Hey!"

"Been throwing up?" Gibbs asks.

"So far only in the mornings." said Tony.

"Including this morning." Ziva adds as she slowly sits up, rubbing her temples. "Not to mention that I feel slightly dizzy." She looks up to see all three men staring at her, concerned. "What?" she asks. "Well, considering you just threw up. You know, puked your guts out?" said Tony. "Tony, are we about to have a family quarrel." It wasn't a question. "No, Boss." Tony wasn't angry, he was just concerned, maybe a little aggitated. Gibbs takes Ziva's hand and gently lifts her from the chair. Then he hands her her coat an purse. "Go home. Get some rest." Ziva opens her mouth to protest but Gibbs continues. "I don't need to see you here tomorrow either." Knowing better than to argue, Ziva obeys. Tony kisses her forehead. "I love you. Get some rest ok." She smiles warely. "Alright. I love you too." As Ziva enters the elevator Tony turns to Gibbs. "I'll keep an eye on her." Then he returns to his desk.

**Dissclaimer: NCIS and its characters are not mine. I own nothing. Sorry I ment to put that in the first chapter. So what do you think so far? I bet you know where this is going already but I would still love to get some reviews. Sorry for any mistakes and too many paragraphs. **


	3. While driving, Keep eyes on road

**While driving: Keep eyes on road **

**Flash-back ends **

On her day off, Ziva had gone to see the doctor at Tony's request. After some tests were done and a blood sample was taken, Ziva found out that she was 8 weeks pregnant. '_No wonder I had trouble trying to fit into my pants.'_ she had thought. _'I can't believe it, I'm going to be a mother. And Tony is going to be a father.' _The only evidence of her pregnancy ,so far, was a small bump. But Ziva knew her stomach would soon be getting bigger as the child grew. It was unnerving, scary, awkward, and increadibly joyful at the same time thinking that there was another person within her. She planned on telling Tony tonight after dinner. Ziva knew he'd be overjoyed but she still couldn't wait to see his reaction. Would he faint, cry, laugh, dance?

"Sweetcheeks?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok? You seem to be...I don't know, glowing or something." Tony had a quizzical expression but he was still grinning. "Oh, uh. What did you say?" asked Ziva, now back down to earth. "I didn't say anything. I just noticed you staring out the window." said Tony. Ziva smiled at him. "Everything is wonderful. It has been a long day, yes?" Tony nodded and glanced at her. "Yeah, you just seemed to be thinking." There was a pause. "Something on your mind?" he asked. Ziva grinned thinking. _'Something on my mind? No, but there is deffinatly someone in my stomach. Someone who can't wait to meet you. You'll just have to wait for nine months. Not to mention that you'll have to deal with me and my hormones, aches, and cravings throughout the entire pregnancy.'_ Tony stares at her. "Your'e doing it again."

"What?"

"Thinking. You know daydreaming?"

"Very funny Tony."

"Hey, I'm just saying." said Tony diffensively.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just exaggerating. Your'e right Ziva, it has been a long day." Ziva chuckles. All of a sudden the look on her face bacomes one of shock. "Tony look out!" SCREEEECH!

**So what happens? You'll have to read more to find out. **

**A/N: So sorry if anyone was confused by the timeline. Here's the scoop. When Tony and Ziva first got married they didn't have time for their honnymoon because they had a lot of cases, one lined up right after the other. Then it finally went down to were they were just doing paperwork and then they finally got the ok from Gibbs and went to Paris. Hope that filled you in. **


	4. House on fire and crys for help

**House on fire and cry's for help **

Tony slammed on the breaks. The car squeeled to a stop just in time. The road they were driving on was completely blocked off by police holding back the crowd, a firetruck, and civilians. Tony glanced at Ziva. "You ok?" She nodded and just took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "I told you I should have drove." Ziva snapped at him. Tony made a face at her as they exited the car. "Very funny." They walked a ways and then stopped, starring at a house that was engulfed in flames and smoke.

"Please sir, mam, you need to step back." said a Fireman. His face was dirty and he rubbed the sweat from his temples. Three others all in their heavy gear passed, one carrying a large wrench and the other two dragging along a thick, heavy hose to a nearby fire hydrant.

Tony pulled out his badge and showed it. "Special Agent's Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo. NCIS." The Fireman gave him a questioning look. Tony rolled his eyes. _'No body ever knows who we are. Thanks to the FBI who always get to be on the news. Lucky ' _"Federal Agents." Tony explained. The Fireman nodded and let them come closer. "How did the fire start?" asked Ziva. The Fireman shook his head. "We don't know yet. The neighbors from across the street were pulling into their driveway when they saw the place going up in smoke. They called 911 and Bathezda called us."

Just then a cammotion drawed the firman's attention and he jogged towards the house. Tony and Ziva followed, easily keeping up. As they neared the house the heat from the flames intensified and thick black smoke like a storm cloud rose into the night air.

Through the haze of smoke and bright orange flames, another fireman emerged from the doorway. He was half carrying-half dragging a protesting blond haird woman. "Get her some oxygen and call for an ambulance!" he shouted over his face mask. "Hear." said Tony as he helped the coughing woman over to the truck. "No, no please! Please! My baby!" the mother yelled between coughs. She was dirty from head to toe, her hair in a mess. Tony tried to calm her down. "What's your name?" He asked the woman as he and the Fireman held her back. "Laura." She said as she desperatly struggled to pull free.

"Please let me go! My baby's still inside, please! Please somebody!" The fear stricken mother was practically beside herself. Ziva came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is your child's name?"

"His name is Andrew. He-he's almost a year old." Laura answered between sobbs and coughing.

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances.

Tony knew that look. The look of determination.

That driving look of _'No matter what anybody says, no matter how dangerous, her mind will not be changed.' _

He shook his head. "No, no Ziva." She started to back away as she glanced at the flames. "Ziva stop." Tony's voice rose in authority.

She turned. And without looking back, she took a deep breath, and charged for the door.

"Ziva stop! Don't Ziva!" Tony called and started after her, but he was held back by a fireman and two policeman.

"ZIVA!"

**What will happen? Will Ziva and the child make it out alive? Please review. I hope that I'm keeping up everyone's expectations. Remember to R&R. **

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put this. I own nothing. There, I said it. Sorry that the chapters are short. I'm having trouble getting them to the right format that I want to make them longer. It looked better when I typed it on wordpad. lol. **


	5. Fire

**Fire **

**Dissclaimer: I own nothing.**

**summary: Ziva to the rescue. **

Ziva surveyed her surroundings, quickly covering her mouth with her arm as she saw flames eating away at the interior of what was once a home. She side stepped burning places on the floor as she started forward. CRRAAACK! Ziva looked up just in time to see a support beam swing down towards her. She jumped and flattened herself against the wall, the large burning board missed her by an inch. Smoke filled her nostrils as the beam swayed dangerously back and forth on meer threads. Ziva thought to herself...'_Damn you , Tony. The only thing that I can think of right now is the 'Indiana Jones' theme song playing over and over in my head. Why you insisted on watching all four of them I'll never know.' _That was when she saw the stairs through the haze.

Ziva coughed and wipped the sweat from her forehead as she started towards them. It was getting herder to breath, not to mention see. "Andrew, Andrew!" Ziva yelled as she carefully but quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. She strained her ears, desperately trying to listen for something, anything, above the roar of the dancing flames. Fire seemed to be everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the cieling, even mid-level. She felt panic rise within her as her instincs told her to turn around and save herself. But her 'Gut'- and her heart, told her that there was a child that needed rescuing. She followed her heart.

As Ziva reached the top of the stairs a small eruption of flames burst out on her right. The force nudged her a bit. She didn't fall but she bacame dizzy and slightly disoriented. She closed her eyes. _'Not now Ziva. You need to focus.'_ She took a few deep breaths and her head cleard. "Andrew!"

Ziva went to the first room on her left. It was full of smoldering storage. She flinched as the heat of the flames reached out and flickered towards her. Ziva walked on, stepping over a small gap in the floor... which was right above a gas stove.

She went to the next room which was on her right, her coughing gradually becoming worse as her lungs faught for oxygen. "Andre-Cough,cough! Andrew!" Then she heard it.

"Waaaagh!" Ziva saw the cribb and leaped towards it. She looked down at Andrew, crying and partially wrapped in a blanket. "Sssh. It's ok. I've got you." she said soothingly as she cradled the crying baby in her arms, holding him close to her chest. "Let's get you out of here."

Just as Ziva exited the room-BOOM!-an explosion erupted from below. Flames singed her shoulder as she was knocked off her feet. Ziva quickly turned and landed painfully on that right shoulder so Andrew would not be harmed. "Waaagh!" Dazed, Ziva got up. Her shoulder wasn't badly burned but it would need to be treated. She covered Andrew's head with the rest of the blanket to keep out the smoke. "It's ok Andrew. Hold on." She looked down through the large gap in the floor. The ground was covered in flames. "Cough, cough!"

Ziva took a few steps back, calmed herself, then charged. Just as she landed with Andrew on the other side another eruption of fire burst out of no where. Ziva's vision became blurry and she started to see black dots. The smoke inhalation and the heat of the flames was becoming too much. _'No, you are stronger than this.'_ she told herself. _'Tony. Think of Tony.'_ Ziva staggered down the stairs, Andrew in her arms. Then she collapsed with the child lying next to her in the blanket. "Tony." Ziva whispered before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ziva, Ziva!" Tony called out when he saw her through a window. Then he saw her collaps. "My baby, Andrew!" Mrs. Laura exclaimed. A fireman ran in. "She's a gonner." Tony heard a voice from the crowd exclaim. "There is no way that she'll survive." another added. Tony shook his head. _'Don't listen to it.'_ Just then the fireman emerged. "I need some help over here!" Another fireman and a policeman ran in. The ambulance finally arived. A few moments later. . . they emerged, carrying an unconscious Ziva and a crying Andrew.

The child was gently placed in Mrs. Laura's arms. "Oh, Andrew." she cried, holding him close. "Ziva, Ziva!" Tony exclaimed as she was set on a gurney. She looked so fragile. Her face and arms were dirty from sweat and smoke, her right shoulder looked like it had been slightly burned, her hair was tangled loosely accross her chest. "Excuse me, sir. Are you her husband?" a paramedic asked. Tony nodded and he got in the back of the ambulance. Mrs. Laura, carrying Andrew, followed suite. While they were on their way to Bathezda, Tony pulled out his cell. The phone on th other end ringged twice. Then he heard a groggy voice.

"DiNozzo, you better have a good reason for waking me up at 11:45-"

"Boss. It's Ziva." There was a pause.

"I'll be right there."

Laura put a hand on Tony's shoulder. He half smiled, then turned his attention back to Ziva. "Please be ok. I can't loose you." He leaned down and gently, but passionately kissed her lips. "I love you."

**A/N: Hope that was enough to make your hands sweat. Will Tony keep his nerve? Will Gibbs get mad because Tony's freaking out? Most likely. I hope this chap was interesting. Remember to R&R (aka) Read and Review.**


	6. Tony's going to be a Dad!

** Tony's Going to be a Dad! **

Tony was pacing in the waiting room. Gibbs watched him as he walked back-and forth. Back-and forth. He took one sip of his coffee-"Spew!" then spit it back in the cup and tossed it in a nearby waste basket. _'Hospital food stinks. Why should their coffee be any better?'_ he thought as he groggily rubbed the sleepiness out of his steel blue eyes. The rest of the team had been notified and were on their way. Tony let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's taking so long? I mean, she's not in critical condition."

"Tony, it's only been an hour." said Gibbs as he styffled a yawn. But Tony rambled on. "On our way in the paramedic said that the burn on her shoulder wasn't serious and that it should be fine in about a week as long as she was carefull."

"Tony."

"I told her not to go in there. She didn't listen to me. Why didn't I stop her!"

"Tony." Gibbs stood in front of him.

"You know how she is, Boss! Once her mind is made up it's basicaly impossible to change it!" "Hey!" Gibbs put his hands on Tony's shoulders then-

Smack!

"Thanks, Boss."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

Gibbs slightly grinned. "She's going to be fine. Alright?" He gestured towards two chairs. As Tony sat down he rubbed a hand through his hair. He just couldn't get the image of Ziva collapsing out of his head. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Abby came running in. She was wearing her black coat but she still had on her pj's, holding Bert in one arm. "Is Ziva ok? I heard she was in a fire!" "It's ok, Abbs." said Gibbs as he hugged her. This gesture would usually calm her down but it didn't seem to work this time though. Abby pulled out of Gibb's embrace and marched straight up to Tony.

"Tony how could you let Ziva do that? Why didn't you go with her! I mean. I know that she's survived worse." she paused to take a breath.

"Come to think of it, much worse . . . But-but that is besides the point! You still should've stopped her!"

"Oh, like she's going to listen to me, Abby! Really!"

Just then McGee rounded the corner all out of breath. "Sorry T-Tony, Boss. I-I told Abby to wait for me at the door while I p-parked the car but she didn't listen to me." Tony and Gibbs just stared. "What?" Gibbs shook his head, again rubbing his eyes. "You didn't think on bringing me any coffee, McGee?" McGee paused, that confused expression he gets with his mouth hanging open plastered on his face.

"Uh- Boss does'nt the hospital have coffee?"

"Yeah." _The Glare _

"Your'e right. It tastes about as bad as the hospital food." And he rushed off to do the coffee run. Gibbs slightly grinned. _'It's not that bad. I just like my own brand.' _As soon as McGee returned (which was quite a while later) Ducky and Jimmy Palmer had arrived. "Oh, Jethro. How is she?" "Don't know yet Duck." Ducky became concerned. "Was she badly injured from the fire?" Tony rose from the chair, as well as his voice. "No, Ducky. That's just it. Her shoulder got a little burnned but the paramedic said it should be fine in a week! No broken bones! No splinters! No-" The Doctor came in. "Family of Ziva DiNozzo."

The groupe turned towards him and they all got in a row. Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Palmer.

"I'm her Husband."

"Father."

"Uncle."

"Sister."

"Brother."

"Cousin."

_'It's like they had rehearsed this or something.'_ The Doctor thought. _'Like clockwork.'_ Tony spoke up. "So, Doctor-" He squinted as he read the name-tag. "Fred. Nice." Dr. Fred politely nodded. "Is she ok?" asked Tony. Dr. Fred gave a quick smile. "Yes. Ziva and the baby are fine. They're in perfect health." Everyone froze. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you." he chuckled. "For a second there I was getting kind of worried because I just-" Tony paused, slight confusion crossing his face. "Wait, what?" Dr. Fred patted Tony on the shoulder. "Your'e wife is a little over 2 months pregnant. She didn't tell you?" Tony shook his head. "Uh-oh. I'm afraid I just spilled the beans. But hey. Your'e going to be a dad." Dr. Fred's beeper went off. "Oh. Gotta go. Another patient needs my assistance." He calmly walked out of the waiting room and took a left.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Abby pulled Tony into a big bear hug. "Congratilations! Our first NCIS baby!"

"I'm going to be a dad." Tony repeated. He started to grin. He went up to Gibbs and Ducky and shook their hands. "Hey guys. I'm gonna be a dad." "We heard you the first time, Tony." said McGee, smiling. Tony came up to him and gave him a hug. He was grinning a genuine 1000 watt smile. Tony wondered if his jaw could break from grinning a big smile. "Yeah, McUncle! Isn't it great! Where's the giftshop?" Ducky pointed down the hall. "Second door on your left, right there." Tony took off. "Be carefull Tony. The floors are quite slippery." Ducky called out after him. "Got it!" Tony yelled without looking back as he ran. His tie flapping accross his shoulder. The team laughed as they saw their friend bump into a nurse. "Sorry, excuse me." he said. Tony jumped and kicked his heels together in mid air as he continued. "YA-HOO!"

"I'm going to be a Dad!"

* * *

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .

Tony sat in the chair next to Ziva's bed. She was all cleaned up now, a small bandage on her shoulder and slightly propped up in the bed. He placed his hand in hers, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she deeply slept. Tony's eyes then moved to her stomach. If he looked hard enough, he could actually see the small bump. He marveled at how someone so small could make a big difference in his life. Their lives. "Hey there." said Tony, gently placing a hand on Ziva's stomach. "Uh-I'm your daddy. Well I'm going to be in a little less than 9 months." Tony chuckled. "Heh. For some reason right now I'm getting reminded of the movie 'Father of the BrideII'. You know, the one with Steve Martin." A few minutes passed as he continued to talk. But before he knew it, Tony fell asleep.

His head was resting on Ziva's stomach. He still held her slender hand. Gibbs sat in a chair in the corner, observing, listening, drinking his coffee. Ziva's hand moved, her fingers wrapping around Tony's. Her breathing became more regular as she woke from her sleep. Ziva slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her vision adjusted to the dim glow of the hospital room. "Tony." she said groggily turning her head. Gibbs stood and came over.

"Gibbs. Why are you hear?"

"You were in a fire, Ziva."

Ziva's eyes widened. "A fire?" She had said it a little loud because Tony was startled awake. "Ziva. Oh honey. You're awake." The couple hugged and kissed each other passionately. Gibbs eyebrows rose at that and a lop-sided grin came accross his face. _'They've done a good job keeping it out of the office. Either that or they're really sneeky.'_ he thought as he watched the two young lovers. Both of whom were like a son and daughter to him in some small way. Ziva suddenly pulled from Tony's embrace. It had all come back to her. The fire, the reason she went in.

"Wait-Andrew. Where is Andrew! Is he alright!" Her eyes were full of worry. Tony gently stroked her hair to try and calm her down. "He's alright. You saved his life. He's got a small cough but other than that he's fine." Ziva started to cough. "I guess you've got a little bit of a cough too from the smoke." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Don't-cough. Remind me. Cough, cough." Gibbs handed her a small cup of water. "Thank you." said Ziva as she slowly drank.

"Oh, Tony. There is-uh-something, that I wanted to, to tell you-" Tony held up a finger. "Say no more my Ninja. Say no more." Then he pulled out a small gift bag and placed it on the bed. "Dr. Fred kind of "Spilled the Beans." Ziva chuckled and gave a seductive smile. "Well the next time you see him. Tell him that his beans will be fried."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Can we come in?" Abby's head poked out from behind the door, followed by Tim's. "Yes Abby, of course." said Ziva.

"Yaay!"

"Ssh!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright Abby." said Ziva as Abby gave her a gently hug. "So what did you get?" McGee asked as he eyed the gift bag. "Well let's see." Ziva said as she took out blue and pink wrapping paper. Next she pulled out a card and opened it.

_"Some things start out big. And some things start out small. Very small. __But sometimes the smallest thing, can make the biggest changes of all."_

She smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek. Ziva then gasped when she pulled out a white onsie with a big heart in the middle that read "New Kid In Town" There was also a cute little pair of booties. "Thank you Tony. They're adorible." Everyone noticed Ziva as she shedd happy tears. "It is the hormones, ok." she said as Ducky handed her a kleenex. Palmer came up next to him. Even though he was kind of shy he knew Ziva was a good friend and was dedicated to their team. "So-uh-when are you due?" Ziva thought for a moment.

"I'm due- What month is it?"

"August."

Ziva nodded. "Hmm-no wonder it is hot in here. To answer your question, Palmer. I am due around the end of March."

"But- that's next year."

Tony turned around "We know that McClueless."

Palmer smiled. "Congratulations." He shook Tony's hand. He was so caught up in the moment that he walked straight up to Gibbs and hugged him. "Congratulations." He pulled appart, grinning from ear to ear. "Grandpa." Abby and McGee's eyes widened. Ducky struggled not to laugh out loud. Gibbs stared, grinning slightly. Palmer stepped back. "Oh. I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I-uh." The rest of the team laughed. "Yep. This is definately reminding me of a 'Father of the Bride II' moment." said Tony. "Oh, I love that movie." stated Abby.

Ziva let out a tired sigh and leaned back against the pillow. "I quess that this is our que to exit stage-" He looked over his shoulder. "Back." said Ducky. He gave Ziva a gentle pat on the cheek, then he and Palmer quietly went out the door. "I'll see you at work tomarrow Ziva." said Abby, giving Ziva one more hug. "Do you want Bert to keep you company?" Ziva looked over and stared into Tony's deep green eyes. "Thanks, Abby. But I think I'm good." "Ok. Goodnight." Tony waved his hand. "See you Abbs." McGee gave a little nodd to both of them, then followed Abby out the door. Gibbs gently hugged Ziva. "I'm proud of you. You're going to be a great mom, Ziver." "Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled. She was practically falling asleep already. "Don't worry Boss. I got it." said Tony as he and Gibbs walked to the door. "See you tomarrow." said Gibbs grining.

"Daddy-Oh." Tony heard Gibbs mutter as the silver haird fox walked down the hall.

Tony carefully got in the hospital bed and curled up next to Ziva, resting a hand around her waist. Her left hand took his and moved it to the place where their child was growing deep inside her. She smiled and sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband. Tony leaned over and kissed her soft cheek. "I love you."

**Sorry for the wait. Even though it was just a couple of days. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters.**


	7. Steakouts and Hormones don't mix

**So sorry for the wait. I was sick pluse I had writer's block. Hope this chapter will make up for it. Please R&R. Read and Review.**

** Steakouts and Hormones don't mix **

**three months pregnant **

Steakouts. Long, gruling, patience testing steakouts. The team had tracked down a murderor by the name of Bruce Cobb who was killing marines with druggs that had been brushed on with poison. He had been very crafty at covering his tracks, leaving hardly any evidence besides the few bodies that have been found to connect him to the crime. Pluse he was rich. They needed to catch him in the act. So far, nothing has come up in almost a week.

_'Either Mr. Cobb has magically been caught and we have'nt been notified or he's just lying low, I hope we catch that dirtbag soon.'_ thought Tony as he glaced the street with his binoculars, checking to see if anything was unusual this warm, sunny morning. A noise came from the bathroom in the already small 'living' space. Tony glanced over his shoulder. "You okay in there sweet cheeks? Do you you need anything?"

Yep. Ziva's morning sickness was at it again. "No, Tony. Just keep surveylance on the street. We don't want to miss anything." Ziva answered, her knuckles turned white as she clutched the edges of the toilet. "Are you sure you don't want me to rubb your back or get you a cold wash cloth or something?" asked Tony. He knew how much hurling could take it out of you. His mind wondered to the time when he was around 14 and he had gotten the flue that was basically two exits no wating. He shuddered, his face grimacing in disgust. _'Ew. There's a nasty image.'_ He turned to see Ziva standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame. One hand resting lightly on her stomach. "You want to lay down?" asked Tony. Ziva looked at him as if to say '_Really_?' and she trudged over to the couch and layed down, resting a hand on her head with a tired sigh.

"I'm getting fat." Tony chuckled. "No your'e not." he told her. "Yes I am. Don't deny it." said Ziva as she sat up. Tony smiled at her.

"You Ziva DiNozzo, are not fat. You're-"

"Yes I am Tony! Look at me!" Ziva snapped. She stood up and turned sideways, showing him her profile. "See! I'm fat and it is all your fault!"

"All who's fault?" asked McGee as he and Gibbs came in the door.

"Tony's!"

"For what?"

"For making me fat!" snapped Ziva, letting out a frustrated sigh. Gibbs just let the drama unfold before him as he stood near the window. Tony got up and placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders. "Ziva, you're beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on. And believe me. My eyes have layed upon many things. But those many things don't even come close." Ziva's eyes started welling up. "I knew that from the beginning. From the time we started dating, to when we got married. From when Dr. Fred told me that I was going to be a father, to right now. I love you. And no matter what state you're in, you will always be beautiful to me." Ziva threw her arms around Tony's neck and they shared a gentle kiss. McGee, who's jaw had dropped, just stared in surprise.

A hand waved in front of him. "McGee." He turnned to see Gibbs staring at him.

"Oh-uh." Tim stammered.

"Go get us some breakfast." said Gibbs. McGee nodded. "Right, breakfast." Ziva groaned and layed back down on the couch. "Did you have to say that?" she mumbled. "She just threw up." Tony explained at the two agent's glances of concern.

"I want my usual scrambled eggs. . . McScramble."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the reminder, Tony. Gibbs, you?"

"Coffee, black."

"Do you want anything to go with that?" McGee asked. With upon asking he only received a glare. "Okay." He turnned to Ziva. "Are you sure you don't want anything Ziva? It's no trouble at all." Ziva thought for a moment. "I guess some toast sounds alright." McGee grabbed his coat, and took two steps before Ziva sat up. "With mayonaise. Could you get that with mayonaise?" McGee nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He opened the door.

"Oh, and mustard." said Ziva. He paused, turning around.

"Toast, with mayonaise and mustard?" Ziva grinned.

"Okay." He stepped one foot out the door.

"Oh, and don't forget the hotsauce!" said Ziva. McGee was now officially weirded out. "You want toast with mayonaise, mustard, and-" he gulped. "and hotsauce?" Ziva nodded. "Perfect." McGee glanced at Tony, who was grinning a charming/devilish smile. "That _is_ my lady's request-" Tony came close to the probie's face.

"McWaiter." he whispered.

"Very funny." McGee finally left, shutting the door behind him.

Gibbs had been looking out the window for about 5 minutes when he suddenly grabbed his phone and dialed. Tim pulled out his cell. "What now! I was forced to take the stairs."

"McGee, Cobbs has just rounded the corner with our undercover agent. Keep tabs on where he's headed, we're on our way." McGee quickened his pace. "On it Boss!" Tony glanced at Ziva as they were racing down the stairs, putting earwiggs in place. "You doing okay honey?" Ziva nodded as they went on. "I'm fine Tony. The sooner we catch this man the sooner we can go home. Whew. It's hot in here."

The trio meet McGee outside the entrance. He pointed down the road. "He's accross the street and walking this way." Gibbs nodded. "Okay. Ziva, you stay put. Tony, go around back, cut through the alley, come from behind."

"Got it boss." Tony took off casually. As soon as he was behind the buildings he ran to get into position. "Tim, you're with me."

"Gibbs I will be fine." said Ziva as she started forward, but Gibbs put a hand in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay here where it's safe."

"Oh come on Gibbs. We want to catch him as soon as he hands over the medds, yes?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at, Ziver?" asked Gibbs. Ziva grinned coily at him. "Well, let's just say for a moment that I am him. I have seen the identities of the local authorites and the FBI yes?" Tim nodded. "Yeah. Cobb has had a few run-ins with them."

"Well I have not seen NCIS before. Most likely not even heard of it like many of the bandets we take down. Well, I don't think a three month pregnant woman with a, slight-ly, older man walking along the same street would scare me off." Gibbs grinned as he realized her intentions. He and Ziva would bump into their target on the street and start a _'Friendly'_ conversation. Once the pills were handed over, it's the end of the line for this murderor. Gibbs took Ziva's hand. "Lead the way- honey." Ziva grinned as they both crossed the road and leizurely started walking along the street. "McGee, keep in line with us." said Gibbs. "Got it." Tim nodded and started walking. Ziva turnned to Gibbs as they walked.

"So what do we say?"

"I thought you had the plan." Gibbs whisphered back.

"Well I didn't exactly plan this far ahead." Gibbs just looked at her. "Right. Improvise." Gibbs chuckled. "You learn quick."

They were close to their target now. Tony glanced around the far corner.

"In possition Boss."

"Start walk'in. Do not approach until I say so." said Gibbs quietly. They were close enough to hear the conversation that was taking place. "I assure you Christy, these medds will do the job. You'll be sharper, more alert." The undercover woman, Agent Lindsey (who was dressed in fatigues), turnned to Bruce. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I needed these." She took the medds Bruce had offered and placed them in her purse.

"Drill Sergent's drilling too hard huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well hello, Christy."

Bruce and _'Lindsey'_ turned to Ziva and Gibbs. "It's been a long time." Ziva gave Lindsey a small hug. "Play along." she whispered. Lindsey gave a quick nodd. "So you and your husband are just out for a walk?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. I needed to get out of the house anyway." She moved closer to Gibbs, who put his arm around her shoulder. "I practically had to drag her." he said. Ziva gave him a sarckastic/skeptical look.

"Okay. That is so not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Come on. You were just sitt'in there reading a book."

"I wanted to finish the chapter-"

Lindsey cleared her throat. Bruce smiled. "So what is this, a family quarrel? Heh, heh." Gibbs got a glint in his eye as he smiled back. "No. We're making an arrest." "Federal Agents!" said Ziva. In split seconds the team pulled out their weapons. Bruce whipped around '_Whomp_' and bumped right into Tony. "And you Sir, are what we like to call, busted." Lindsey walked up. "And it's not Christy. It's Lindsey." She pulled out the pills and waved them in Cobb's face. "And when our forensic scientist gets your fingerprints and matches them to the ones we found on your victims-"

"Pluse we're going to trace whatever poison you used on those pills." said Gibbs. "It's the slam dunk for you Bruc-ee." added Tony. Tim crossed the street.

"McGee. You and Tony escort our screwed pooch to his cage."

"With pleasure, Boss." said Tim with a smooth smile.

"Wait!" Bruce protested as he was being lead away. "Who are you? You're not the police." Tony grinned. "We're **NCIS."**

"NCIS? Never heard of it."

"Told you." Ziva said to Gibbs. McGee turned to Bruce.

"It stands for **N**aval **C**riminal **I**nvestigative **S**ervice."

"You see Bruce." Tony added. "When you descide to 'Mess with the Marines." He roughly turned him around so he was facing Gibbs.

**"The Marines Mess with You." **

**So what do you think so far? I'd love to get some insite on your thoughts. Please send reviews. **

**NCIS Rocks! **


	8. Sonogram and Kicks

** Sonogram and Kicks **

**4 months pregnant **

"Hey guys! How's my favorite-" Abby trailed off, pausing at the window in front of the empty bulpen. "team." she finished. '**Ding**' Abby skittered to the elevator. The doors opened and Ziva stumbled into her, accidentally hugging her. "Oh. Hi Abby!" she brieffly grinned. "Bye Abby!" Ziva took off. "Hi, I think." said Abby as she watched her friend dash for the ladie's room. She turned and followed right behind Tony. "So how has Mrs. DiNozzo been?" she asked. "Annoying." Tony replied irritatedly. "Annoying?" Tony looked at her. "Yeah. She complains that she's too hot. She's uncomfortable almost all the time. Her nose has got'ten sharper than a bloodhound's. Thanks to you." He pointed to McGee. Tim held up his hand.

"It's just a tuna fish sandwich."

"Exactly McTuna! She smells something out of the blue and it makes her sick!"

Tony turned back to Abby. "And don't even get me started on the crying and the food cravings!" Abby placed her hands on Tony's shoulders. "Tony." she said calmly. "This is normal." Tony skoffed. "Normal?" Abby nodded. "Yes Tony. Ziva's under a lot of stress. Her body is going through a big change. I mean, how would you feel if there was another himan being growing inside of you?" Tony calmed as he thought for a moment. "I don't know. Pretty scared I guess." Abby gave him a sympathetic look. "I know that she will be the last to admit it but this is scary for Ziva. I mean-I know that she has gone and survived a lot of things, but still." Tony grinned as he gave Abby a one armed hug. "Thanks Abbs." "Glad to help." said Abby as she turned around and stumbled to a stop in front of Ziva. "Woah. You are going to have to teach me how to do that. Ziva are you okay?" Abby asked, for she saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. Then, surprising Abby even more, Ziva walked up and hugged her. "Thank you for being such a good friend Abby." Abby smiled. "Your welcome." They sepparated. "So are you and Tony off to see the doctor today?" Ziva nodded as she grabbed her coat. "Yes. It's become our monthly ritual. Well-it will be for a while." Tony grinned as he stood next to Ziva, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah it's cool to see how big our little DiNozzo is getting." He placed a hand on Ziva's small bump. Gibbs grinned as Ziva rolled her eyes, slightly blushing. "You better get used to it, Ziver. He's going to be doing that a lot." Tony playfully moved his hand in small circles and Ziva slapped it away. "Do you want to come with us, Gibbs?" she asked. Gibbs kind of paused for a moment, a lop sided grin appearing on his face. "Well-I." Ziva made a frown and saddened her eyes. Tony whispered to her. "That's a good effort Ziva, but I don't think giving Grandpa Gibbs the 'innocent puppy dog' eyes is going to work." Ziva cocked her head. "Maybe I should quiver my lip a little."

**Smack**

"Yeah. Well Grandpa Gibbs descided to make his move."

"Shutting up Boss." said Tony, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey DiNozzo!" Both Ziva and Tony turned to see Gibbs holding the elevator door. "Are we going or what?" They both walked quickly over and got in.

**Ding **

McGee and Abby burst out laughing.

* * *

They came to the lounge area of the doctors and took a seat. Ziva sighed as she sat down. "Tired?" asked Tony as put his arm around her. Ziva nodded, closing her eyes as he rubbed the base of her neck. She looked at Tony. "I-I know that I am not usualy the on to normaly admit things." She paused, trying to find the right words. "You're scarred?" Gibbs asked. Ziva turned to him. "No I am not scared." Gibbs just stared. "Well, maybe a little. It's more along the lines of nervouse." Gibbs nodded. He knew what Ziva ment. Tony grinned. "It's going to be fine." Ziva nodded. "I'm sure you are right Tony. I-I just want our child to be healthy. I know I've done things that most pregnant women at my stage shouldn't be doing. And my stomach isn't even that big yet." "What do you mean, the jogging?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "Well I stopped doing that when I was 3 months. But, you know what I mean. The heavy lifting, being out in the feild."

"Carrying a gun." Gibbs added grinning. Ziva chuckled. "We don't have a normal life do we?"

Tony shook his head. "No we don't. But it's a great life."

"Ziva DiNozzo?" A nurse wearing light pink scrubbs called out. The trio stood and walked over. "That's us." said Tony. The nurse nodded. "Alright just follow me please to the waiting room." They followed the nurse with Gibbs in tow. The nurse walked to the waiting room, gesturing for Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs to enter. "It will be a few minutes so feel free to have a seat." "Thank you." said Ziva who took the first chair, Tony next to her. "I'll get an extra chair." The nurse said to Gibbs. Gibbs slightly shook his hand. "No, it's fine." The nurse nodded then left, closing the door behind her. "Where are you going to sit Gibbs? I can move." said Ziva. "Nope. That bed looks just fine." Gibbs walked accross the room and layed down on the too small slanted bed, his feet hanging over the edge. Tony tried not to laugh, but he failed as a chuckle escaped his lips. He abruptly stopped when Gibbs glanced at him, looking over his hands that were resting on his chest. He grinned, then layed his head back down. It was three more minutes before 'knock-knock-knock.' "Hello Ziva, Tony." said Dr. Elaine as she came in the room. Tony shook her hand. Dr. Elaine looked at Gibbs as he got off the bed, gesturing for Ziva to take her place. "Okay Ziva, let's get started." "Alright." said Ziva. Tony got up wither, holding Ziva's hand as she sat on the bed. He still held it as he went to the side of the bed. Gibbs sat in the chair, giving the couple some room. Ziva grinned at Tony, he had been wonderful through the process so far. Ziva lifted her shirt up to her chest and layed down. She shivered a little as Dr. Elaine applied a glob of blue gell onto her stomach. "Sorry." said Elain slightly grinning. "It's a little cold." She moved the transducer probe to the left side of the bump. "Okay let's see where junior is today." When Dr. Elaine didn't see the baby at first she moved the transducer to the right side on an angle. "Ah. There's the little guy. Dr. Elaine smiled as she angled the monitor so Ziva and Tony could see. They both smiled happily, their eyes welling up. Tony turned his head. "Do you want to take a look, Boss?" Gibbs rose and strolled over. "Your baby's paulse is strong. He's growing beautifully. Everything is developing nicely." Ziva became confused. "He? You keep calling the baby a he." Dr. Elaine inclined her head. "We can't tell the gendure yet. Slip of the tongue." "Oh." Ziva chuckled. Elaine shared in their happiness. "Do you want to hear something?" she asked. Ziva nodded. Elaine pressed a button on the machine.

** "Waugh, waugh, waugh, waugh, waugh, waugh, waugh."**

"What is that?" asked Tony. "It's your baby's heatbeat Tony." said Gibbs. Ziva's eyes lit up all the more. Tony smiled, tears streaming down his cheek. "That's the most beautifull sound I've ever heard in my life." He turned and gave Gibbs a hug. Ziva smiled as she watched their child on the monitor. Suddenly one of the baby's legs quickly jerked out, then back again. Ziva gasped, a quick inhale, her eyes wide with wonder. "What is it? Ziva you ok?" Ziva nodded, breathing a little deeply from the unexpected movement. "Woah. I-I think the baby just kicked." She laughed as she looked up at Gibbs, then to Dr. Elaine. She seemed to know what Ziva was thinking. "That was definately a kick. And by the look on your face I'm guessing that this is the very first time you felt it?" Ziva nodded. "Yes." She looked down at her bump. The baby kicked again. Dr. Elaine and Ziva both laughed as Tony, (who was so caught up in the moment.) quickly but gently placed a hand on Ziva's belly. He wanted to feel the kick too but he paused, pulling his hand back and looking at the blue gell that had collected there. His face flushed red with embarresment as Gibbs handed him and Ziva some paper towels. Tony cleared his throat, "Thanks boss." trying to show that he still had _some_ dignaty. After wipping off the goo, Ziva pulled down her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed as Dr. Elaine cleaned the transducer probe. "Okay Ziva. Your next appointment is next month." Tony and Ziva nodded that they understood. "We'll be able to tell the gender and see if it's going to be a boy or a girl." "Great." exlaimed Tony. He looked at Ziva. Her expression was one of deep in thought. "Zi?" Ignoring him, Ziva spoke to Elaine. "Dr. Elaine. Would it be alright if we keep the sex of the baby a surprize?" Tony's eyes widened. "Ziva." Dr. Elaine nodded.

"That's perfectly fine."

"Ziva."

"What Tony?" said Ziva as she hopped off the bed.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"We will know in-" she paused, counting. "Five months. You can wait that long can't you?" Tony looked bewildered. That sense of 'dei jah vue' whirling in his brain from way back when he and Ziva went under cover as John Paul and Sophie Ranier.

* * *

_ Morcose Siazon had one of his men untie Ziva so she could show them where the 'disk' was. Once she was free, Macrose kept his silencer on her, talking in that smoth but deathly tone. "Your only mistake was going for one big pay day." Ziva walked past him. "Got greedy." he added. "I'm pregnant." Ziva turned to face him. She was'nt for real pregnant at the time, but the person she was potraying, Sophie Ranier '_had a-bun-in-the-oven._' Marcose raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he grinned. "Congratulations. Boy or girl?" he asked. Ziva rubbed the feeling of being bound from her wrists. "Don't know." she brieffly looked at Tony. "We want to be surprized." "It's the best way, believe me. How many months?" Marcose asked. "Three." said Tony, his lips bleeding from being punched so many times. "Morning sickness?" Tony squinted his face into that sarcastic/seriouse gaze of his. "Only every single day." Marcose grinned. "Well I hated to see me wife go through it." He turned back to Ziva. "But believe me, it's all worth it in the end." _

* * *

Dr. Elaine showed them out. "Now, no heavy lifting and make sure you are eating enough, and keep yourself hydrated. Remember, you are carrying for two lives now." Ziva smiled. "Thank you." Before they turned to leave Tony spoke up. "Uh-Dr. Elaine? When should Ziva be put on desk dutey?" "Tony." Ziva elbowed him in the stomach. A look from Gibbs forced her to stay cool. Tony was wincing as Dr. Elain asked. "Aren't you already on desk duty?" Tony and Gibbs shook their heads while Ziva bit her lip, looking sheep-ish. "I forgot that you two were in law enforcement." Dr. Elaine sighed. "For now Ziva, at you stage I must insist that you stop working in the feild immediately." Ziva opened her mouth to protest but Elaine continued. "I know that this must be a hard choice and I know you want to help your team. But believe me when I say that you are going to need your strength more than you realize during your final months of pregnancy. Not to mention the actual labor and delivery." Ziva quietly nodded. "Oh you don't have to worry about strength Dr." Tony chimmed in. "She's got plenty of it." "Bark is worse than her bite huh?" Tony paused. "No her bite is actually worse. Not to mention his as well." Tony cocked his head towards Gibbs. Dr. Elaine's eyebrows rose as she tried to hide a smile.

"He's drilling his eyes into the back of my head isn't he?"

"Yep."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Later in the car. "Can you believe that she thinks that I need to be on desk duty?" said Ziva, who couldn't take the silence from the two men any longer. "I mean I would be bord out of my-my." she snapped her fingers as she tried to find the word. "Brain?" Tony inquired. "I was going to say skull but that works just as well." She looked at Gibbs who sat in the passenger seat next to Tony.

"I am not going to do desk duty until I am six months."

"Five."

"Deal."

Ziva's smile faded once she realized the outcome. "Hey that means I'll be stuck in the bullpen next month! That is not fair, Gibbs!" Gibbs looked over his shoulder. "A deal's a deal, Ziver." Ziva continued her ranting about not being able to do anything. Tony and Gibbs both rolled their eyes, sighed, and looked at each other. "Don't look at me. You're the one that married her."

* * *

** NCIS Headquarters**

**'Ding' **Abby and McGee quickly pulled appart and focused on the computer in front of them. McGee rubbing the kiss marks off his face that were left behind from Abby's red lipstick. "Hey guys. How did it go?" asked Abby. Tony smiled. "It was great." Ziva nodded. "The baby kicked for the first time." Abby gasped. "Wow that's amazing! The next time, if it's okay, and when you're here. Can I-" Ziva nodded, getting at what Abby was enquiering. "Of course, Abby. You will be the second to know." Abby furrowed her brow. "The second?" Ziva made a face. "Right."

_"Sniff, sniff._ Ulgh! Abby what is that smell?" Ziva exclaimed, covering her nose.

"Uh-I shared part of a tuna fish sandwich with McGee." Abby grinned. _And that is not the only thing I shared with him._ She thought as she just smiled to herself internaly.

"Oh, you had to remind me." Ziva chuckled. Then her eyes went wide.

"You had to remind me!" Ziva whipped around, pushed between Gibbs and Tony, and ran to the ladies room. Tony was concerned as Abby and the group came together, looking down the hall. "Abby." asked Tony. "How long does this morning sickness usually last?"

"How should I know?" Abby held up her hands. "McGee?"

Tim shook his head. "I don't know Abby. All I know is I'm glad that women have to go through it and not us men."

**Smack! **

"Ow!" said Tim rubbing the back of his head from Tony's smack.

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim, nodded there heads. Abby stared at them, then rolled her eyes sighing. "You men are such whimps." She went off to help Ziva. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs glanced at each other. "Well yeah." All three said simultaniously.

**So what do you think? Please read and send feedback. ****Preferably more than two or three. Hope you enjoyed this chap.**


	9. Desk Duty and an Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry this has taken so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Read and enjoy. **

** Desk Duty and an Unexpected Visitor **

**5 months pregnant. November**

"Five hours! That is how long I have been on hold, five hours!" Ziva yelled into the phone. "No! I am only trying to get information on Liutenant-Liutenant." Ziva shook her fist. Why for the life of her did she forget his stupid name? "Wilson?" Tony inquired as he and the rest of the team entered the bullpen, taking a seat at their desks. "You know. Cast Away with Tom Hanks?" "Wilson!" Ziva snapped, holding up a finger. "If you did not get his file by now I will literally jump through this phone and strangle you!" Tony furrowed his eyebrows. He had heard this statement before. "Yes, I am the one that said that the last time only this time I am not only going to strangle you! I will also jab out your eyes! Break your arm in 25 places! Then I will take a sharpened paperclip and shove it up your-"

**Thump!** Tony pressed the hang up button. Ziva glared at him, steaming with frustration.

"Hey, that was an important phone call! Now, thanks to you, he probably won't even pick up!"

"Ziva calm down, take it easy. I don't want you to get too upset."

"Upset?" Ziva screamed as she stood, her chair rolled back a bit from the force. "Do I lool like I am just plain old upset, Tony? Do I?" Tony had scurried behind his desk as he held up his hands deffensively. Ziva turned and stalked towards McGee. "Do I look upset McGee?" Tim gulped. "Uh-yes?" Ziva's eyes widened. "Uh-I uh-I-I mean no. You look fine." he stammered, shrinking in his chair as he backed into a corner of his cubical. "Thank you." said Ziva, who was still pretty mad. Tony came to Tim's defense. "Honey. I don't think McInnocent needs to be yelled at. He gets pestered enough from me." Ziva spun and fixed her gaze on him. "You are responsible for this Tony!"

**Ding **

Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee in hand. Ziva pointed at him. "And you are the reason that I am basically handcuffed to my desk!" Gibbs looked at her. "You want to make that a reallity Ziver?" But she ignored him and continued on. "Do you know what it's like to just sit at your desk all day and do basically nothing while your team is calivorting out in the field having a-a." "Ball." said Tony. "The term is ball." "Well your balls had better stear clear of me Tony otherwise you will have no balls!" Gibbs whistled. "Hey!" Tony and Ziva faced him. McGee closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the heavans. "_Thank you._" he mouthed. "That's enough from the both of you!" Tony and Ziva returned to their desks and sat down. Gibbs looked up at the catwalk to see Vance staring at him, taking ear plugs out of his ears. They nodded to each other, then Gibbs asked. "Ziva, interogation?" Ziva stood up. "Anything that will get me out of the squadroom and away from my desk." A little after they were gone, Tony and McGee slowly angled their heads towards one another. Then they shot up and dashed for observation. There was just something about marines getting intimidated and scared by a pregnant woman yelling at them that for some reason was funny and interesting to watch. Not to mention it goes a lot faster.

* * *

** I N T E R O G A T I O N I N T E R O G A T I O N I N T E R O G A T I O N **

* * *

Ziva sat accross from a Corporal who was suspected to have helped their killer thay had caught. It was a simple prosedure to try and get one to roll over the other, or at least get a confession. Albert was the young man's name. He was of good build, about 5.3, 182lb. Ziva stared at him. Albert only looked down at the table, he quickly ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "So Albert. Do you know Liutenant Wilson?" Ziva asked. Albert slightly nodded. "Y-yeah. He's a-a pretty cool guy to hang around." Albert stammered. Ziva chuckled inwardly to herself. '_Not even been in here for 5 minutes and he's sweating already. This job will be quick._' "Did Wilson have many friends or enemies on board?" she asked. "Yeah he had quite a few friends, well respected by his fellow marines." said Albert. "Hm." Ziva carefully stood and slowly circled around the room as she read from the file. "Because it says here that Liutenant Wilson didn't report in on skedual. In fact," she paused. "He didn't show up until later that night." Albert's shoulders became stiff. "An eye witness says that he didn't go alone." Albert's face was sweating, he seemed to be holding his breath. "Do you want to explaine to me what took place that night?" Ziva asked, noticing his body language. Albert looked up. "I don't know what you're talk'in about. We just went out to-" Albert stopped himself. "To what?" Ziva asked. Albert's face then became contorted, tears and anger showing in his eyes.

"That bastard shouldn't have done it." he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said that bastard shouldn't have done what he did!" Albert stood, Ziva did the same. "Who?" Breathing heavily, Albert put a hand behind his neck. "Drill Sergeant Mark Flint." Albert sat down. "He-he." "He what?" "He beat and raped my sister!" Albert rose again. "And that ain't right! Not by a long shot! She has nightmares every night! She wakes up screaming her lungs out! She thinks every man is going to hurt her all because of what he did!" Albert whipped his face. "So that night, when the Serge went out, me and Wilson sneaked out. Said that we were going out to get a quick bite before our shift, and we followed him." Albert's intensity rose. "He went in an alley to light a cigarret. And me and Wilson jumped him!" "Albert, sit down." said Ziva. But albert kept going. "We wrestled him down and while Wilson held onto him I punched him! And I did it again, and again-" Albert's face became red. "And again!" he turned and punched the wall behind him. Ziva slapped the file onto the table. "Sit down!" Albert was suddenly surprised and slowly sat in the chair, put his hands on his head, and cried. He paused and looked up. "We got justice, mam." Ziva's eyes widened. Oh how she hated being called that. "Justice?" she yealled. She opened the file and slapped the pictures of a bloodied and beaten (not to mention dead), Sergeant Mark Flint. "Does that look like justice to you? Instead of going to the authorities or another high ranking officer like you should have done, you took matters into your own hands and you placed him down on a mettal slab!" Ziva calmed a little as Albert shrunk down in his seat. She then spoke calmly, but with authority. "You let that man get to you. You and Liutenant Wilson both lowered yourselves to his level."

"What do you mean by that? That man was a monstor."

"And look at what that bitterness and anger...and revenge, has turned you into. I am very sorry for what happened to your sister, Corporal Albert. But the past cannot be changed, and now you have to pay the price for your crime-in prison." Ziva stood, gathered the pictures and left the room.

* * *

Tony walked out of observation. "Well done as usual, sweet cheeks." But he stopped short as he saw Ziva. She was leaning against the wall, a hand on her somach as she breathed slowly and deeply. "Ziva you okay?" Tony was immediately worried. Ziva nodded. "I am fine, Tony. I think I just upset the baby a little." She looked down at her belly and smiled. "It's kicking." "Did someone just say kicking?" Abby rounded the corner. Ziva nodded. She took Abby's hand and placed on the spot where the kick felt the strongest. "I'm joining in." Tony layed his hand on the spot too. At first nothing happened. "Just a minute." said Ziva. Then there was a quick jab under Abby and Tony's hands. "Oh wow." exclaimed Tony. "That was amazing Ziva." said Abby as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. At that moment Tony's cell rang. He pulled it out. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." he said. "Well I think I'm going to go back to my desk. See you Abby." said Ziva. She was just about to walk away when Tony grabbed her arm. "It's for you." Ziva turned to him, his face was serious. "It's Liat." He whispered as she came close, taking the phone. Ziva's face immediately became one of concern but slightly guarded. Her voice clear of emotion. "Shalom?" "_Shalom, Ziva. How are you and DiNozzo_?" Liat asked on the other end. "We are fine, all three of us." Ziva stated as she and Tony walked down the hall and entered the bullpen. "_Three?_" "I am pregnant, Liat. I-I had ment to tell my father sooner but we have all just been so busy that it slipped my mind." Ziva sat at her desk, she could feel Gibbs staring at her once she mentioned 'father'. "_Ziva, I know we aren't really like friends or anything, but that is what I wanted to talk to you about._" Ziva tensed. "What is it?" "_Eli._" "What about my father Liat?" Ziva rose from her chair, as well as her voice. Gibbs got up too. "What happened!" Ziva yealled. "Liat answer me!" "_He has had a stroke. He is at Bathezda Hospital, room 127."_ Ziva froze. "_Oh, I have to go. Shalom Ziva._" "Shalom." Ziva hung up and handed the cell back to her husband. Gibbs came up. "What is it Ziva?" he asked. Ziva's eyes started welling up. "My father. He-he's in the hospital from having a stroke. Bathezda." "Here?" asked McGee. "Yes McGee!" Ziva yealled as she walked towards his desk. "I do not know why he did not notiffy us that he was here!" At that moment the baby within her moved greatly. Ziva descided that she needed to sit down and calm herself as she started back towards her desk. Suddenly an unexpected pain errupted through her. Ziva was close to Gibbs desk. She took hold of it with one hand, the other clutching her buldging belly. "Aaugh!" "Ziva!" Tony caught her as she crumbled to the floor. She closed her eyes, grimacing. '_What is happening?'_ she thought. Tony looked down at his wife, cradeling her in his arms. "What is it?" "I-I'm not sure.-Oh!-It's not conractions. I know that much." Ziva grimaced again. "I think I read in a pregnacy book somewhere that sometimes pregnant women at my stage will have these pains...I Uh, I think they are called Braxton Flicks." "That's Braxton Hicks honey." Ziva rolled her eyes. "You know what I ment." "And right you are, my dear." said Ducky as he entered the squad room, Abby next to him. "Is there any way to relieve it, Ducky?" Tony asked. Dr. Mallard nodded. "You can try lying on your left side, Ziva." Ziva carefully turned, her head resting in Tony's lap. Ducky nealed down beside the couple. "And rythmac breathing also helps. Like this." Dr. Mallerd showed Ziva and she immitated his breathing. After a little while the tention in her hardened stomach eased and the muscles relaxed and softened. Ziva then felt much better. "I guess I'm going to have to be more carefull from now on." Gibbs and Tony helped her get up. "Toda." She looked at Gibbs. "Now, can I, go see my father?" she asked submissively. Gibbs looked at her for a moment, then went passed her towards his desk. "Gibbs. I know that he has hardly at all been a father to me but, ever since he, well visited with Liat and Malachi, he has been trying." Tony came up beside her. "I am not saying that I fully trust him, Gibbs. But I trust him enough to know that he has accepted the life I chose to live and me for who I am." After a moment, Gibbs grabbed his coat, tossing the keys to Tim. "Gas the truck. We're having a family reunion." "And grabb your coats." said Abby "It's cold out." Everyone quickly grabbed their coats, and their sigs (out of habbit) as they entered the elevator.

**Ding **

* * *

The team entered Bathezda Hospital about 45 minutes later. Thanks to Gibbs driving on the snowy roads. Ziva went straight to the service desk. "I'm Ziva DiNozzo. My father, Eli David is in room 127. May we see him?" The woman nodded. "Teresa." she called a nurse over and gave her the information. Teresa nodded and smiled at the group. "Follow me please." Tony and Ziva started walking, then Gibbs and McGee. "Teresa?" Ziva asked as they walked. Teresa slowed a little. "How is he?" Teresa put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Your father is resting fine. His stroke wasn't major, thank goodness. But he is going to need to be here for a while just to make sure he will stay stabelized." Ziva nodded, trying to keep her hormones from getting the better of her. "He is not as young as he used to be." she said as they walked. Tony saw a hint of fear pass accross his wife's face. "Here we are. Room 127." Teresa peeked inside. "You can go in but he's sleeping right now so please be quiet. He is a little weak and needs his rest." Ziva nodded. Tony put an arm accross her back as she brieffly looked at him. "It's going to be okay." Ziva gave a small smile and the both quietly entered the room. Gibbs and Tim lingered outside, watching both ends of the hall. Once inside Ziva paused, holding up a hand. She looked around the dimly lit room, and saw Liat and Malachi asleep in nearby chairs. Ziva continued and then stood beside Eli's bed, a hand rubbing her sore back. Tony stood by the entrance, his gaze shifting from his wife and father-in-law to Malachi and Liat. Ziva looked over her father. His skin was pale and his hair was messed up. An IV ran from his arm to a bag of pain medicine. Ziva's hormones kicked in as tears showed in her eyes. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed her small hand into her father's large one. "Slih'a, Abba." she whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." emotion then overcame Ziva and she leaned down, resting her head on Eli's chest and started crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks and nose. At the sound of Ziva's crying Liat and Malachi awoke and, out of habbit as they got up, their hands went to their side-arms. Ziva flinched at the sudden reaction and Tony held up a hand as he walked towards them. "Sorry Agent DiNozzo-" said Malachi. He nodded also towards Ziva, who's attention was again on her father. "or DiNozzo's I should say. You startled us." he whispered. Tony chuckled. "Oh, I startled you. Right. It's understandable. You being _crazy_ Mossad ninja and all." Tony showed the peace sign on both hands flexing his fingers. Malachi's face showed anger. Liat stepped between them. "Hey. We did not come here to cause trouble." Tony went back and stood beside the bed, Malachi and Liat went out of the room. They nodded to McGee and Gibbs as they went down the hall. Tony rested a hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Zi, it's late. We should go home so you can get som rest." But Ziva barely heard him as she held her father's hand. Gently she felt a finger brush against her cheek, whipping away a tear. "Ani oheve otakha. My bat." Eli whispered in herbrew. "Abba?" Ziva rased herself carefully into a sitting position, a hand on her swollen belly. Eli smiled at her, then his gaze shifted to her stomach. He sat up carefully. "You are pregnant?" Ziva smiled as Tony came beside her. "Anthony DiNozzo." Eli greeted him. Tony gave a small smile. "Hi uh-" he looked at Ziva. "Abba." she said. "Abba." Tony repeated. "I am sorry that I have'nt told you sooner, pappa. Work has just been pretty buisey lately and it just slipped my mind." Eli held up a hand. "It is alright. I know how much your job means to you." Ziva nodded at her fathers understanding. "So. How far along are you?" "Five months." Ziva looked at her stomach, leaning back and taking a deep breath as she did so. Eli became concerned. "Ziva?" "It's alright. The baby is just stretching. He's been pretty active today." Eli inclined his head. "May I?" Ziva looked at her father, then slowly took his hand and gently layed it on her stomach. The baby kicked a few times as well. Ziva smiled and Eli laughed. A moment passed between father and daughter. "I haven't heard you laugh in, quite a long time Abba." Eli smiled. "It feels good to laugh." He paused. "Ziva. I know that you still regret our past, and I do as well. And I am still sorry for that. But-" Eli paused, trying to find the right words. "Can I ask two things of you? . . . Would you please forgive me, for not being a father to you? And, if you will. Would you allow me to be a grandfather to your child? . . I don't want to make the same mistakes that I have already made and are now too late for me to take back." Ziva had never heard her father talk like this, or even act like this before. And for some reason, even though she and Tony were a little unnerved by this, they somehow knew that what Eli was saying was true and agreed. Eli smiled and leaned back against the pillow with a tired sigh. Ziva looked at him with concern. "I am fine Ziva. I just need the rest. And it looks like you could use some rest as well. Go home, sleep." Eli chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere. In fact I have descided that I am not going to to return to Isreal until the baby is born." Tony and Ziva nodded, then did a double take. "Wait, what?" said Tony. "Are you sure?" asked Ziva. "We do have a spare bedroom. Tony." She looked at her husband. "Yeah sure we got room." Tony added. Eli shook his head. "No I don't want to impose." "Aw come on, it could be fun, dad." said Tony grinning. He wasn't really thrilled with the idea. But it made Ziva happy and he could live with that. He helped Ziva off the bed. "Laila Tov." Ziva whispered. "Laila Tove." Eli replied. And before they knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Tony and Ziva came out of the room and joined the group. Gibbs looked at Ziva. "So how did it go?" Ziva smiled. "He will recover. It will be a little while before he gets his full strength...He is happy that he is going to be a grandfather. Oh, and," Ziva paused, turnning to Malachi and Liat. "He told me that he has descided that he is not going to go back to Isreal." This news certanly turned heads and raised eyebrows. "He-wants to stay here until the baby is born. I know it's a bit of a shocker but, he actually wants to be here for the birth." Malachi turned to Liat but she held up a hand, looking at Ziva. "That is the Directer's orders, and we will respect his wishes." Ziva gave a small smile. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee started for the door. "Wait." said Ziva. "There is something I need to do. I'll be just a minute." The trio watched as she went back to Malachi and Liat, approaching with slight caughtion. "Um-Liat?" Liat stepped forward. "I um. I want to thank you for protecting my father for these past few years. It is a great relief for me to know that you can be counted on." Liat inclined her head. "You're welcom. Eli shall come to no harm." Ziva caught her staring at her belly for a brieff moment. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare." Ziva smiled. "It's alright. Would you?" Liat froze. She didn't expect Ziva to be so friendly. "I-uh. I've never." "I don't mind, most of the time." Liat hesitantly held out her hand. Ziva took it and placed it on her stomach. They waited. "Oh." said Ziva as the baby stretched again. Liat gave a small smile. "Does it keep you awake at night?" she asked. Ziva nodded. "Sometimes. But mostly he lets me get my rest." Ziva looked back at the exit. "Well I should be going." Liat nodded. "Shalom, Ziva." "Shalom." Ziva regoined the group. "Let's go home." said Gibbs. "You guys still have paperwork to do tomarrow." Ziva's shoulders slumped. "Did you have to say that now, Gibbs?" Tony chuckled. "What?" He pulled Ziva close and gave her a squeeze. "And you say I'm the one that complains about paper work too much."

**Ok for starters the hebrew translations. 'Slih'a, Abba.'='Sorry, father.' 'Ani oheve otakha. **('My' in English) **bat.'='I love you. My daughter.' Sorry that the interrogation scene sucked, not to mention I most likely messed up on the army ranks. I wanted to still have the feel of the team working on cases and thought an interrogation would be a good way to keep that going, but I just could'nt get it the way I wanted since I didn't really have an idea for that scene. Anyway what a twist huh?**** Please, please send me reviews of your intake of this chapter and the overall story so far. I have thought of baby names (by the way it's going to be a girl. But don't tell Tiva that. lol.) but I want to hear your opinions and wouldn't mind getting ideas for the last few chapters. There is only a few more to go. Thanks For Reading. **


	10. A N

**Author's Note **

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while but I won't be able to next week. My parents are renewing their wedding vows and are going to be away next week so I won't be at home. BUT. When I get back I promise to have at least 3 new chapters up one right after the other. A big Thank You to all of your reviews. Please, please, please send more. I know it's only my second book and I'm not bragging but for my next few chapters I would at least like to get 10 or 12 reviews, coments, or ideas. You can message me too. Againe I'm thankful for all you faithful readers. Have a wonderful week.**


	11. Upcoming Surprizes and Suspicions

**Yay I'm back from my little vacation! It was great I got to use an X-Box 360 almost every day all day and I played Call of Duty World at War. Then me and my younger brother played Nazie Zombies on Call of Duty Black Ops. SIGH Well, here is a new chap. Hope you like it. **

** Upcoming Surprizes and Suspicions **

**6 months pregnant **

"It's almost time! It's almost time! It's almost time!" Abby rushed into the bullpen, her black braided pigtails bouncing accross her shoulders. Tony's head shot up from his sleeping position on his desk. "It's Time? Woah!" He slipped out of his chair. "Uh-Tony." said Abby as he got up. Tony tossed the keys to Tim. "McGee, gas the truck! Gibbs you're with me! Because I can trust you with your crazy driving! We'll get Ziva, the ready bag, and head to Bathezda! Go!" Tony paused and slowly turned around. "No Tony." said Abby. "I mean it's almost time for-". She pulled out misteltoe from her pocket and, reaching up to dangle it over her and Tony's head, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Christmas!" Tony put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby I love you. But don't, ever, do that again. Ever." Abby nodded and walked toward's McGee smiling. Tony slumped back in his chair with a sigh. "Did'nt get much sleep DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony grunted as he tiredly looked up at his boss. "Junior descided to do jimnastics all night. It was keeping Ziva awake. So because she could'nt sleep, then I could'nt sleep." Gibbs silently nodded as he shifted from foot to foot. Tony could tell by the look in his eyes that there was more that the silver haired fox wanted to know. "Eli's been pretty good, Boss. A big help actually. He wanted me to tell you that he thought you did an excellent job on the crib you made and gave us back on Ziva's birthday." Gibbs nodded. "He's fine boss. He hasn't been negative or secretive or anything like that. Okay?" Abby came over and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. "I can't believe that Christmas is only a few days away." McGee looked up from his computer, eyes wide. "Uh-exactly how many days Abby?" "Two, if you don't count Christmas Eve. Why?" she raised an eyebrow. "Just uh. I was just wondering. Hey Tony?" said Tim, as if was trying to change the subject. "Aren't you and Ziva throwing a Christmas Eve party?" Abby gasped. Tony nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah, and you're all invited." Before Abby spoke, Tony turned to her. "You don't have to bring a dish to pass or anything. We're just gonna have finger foods and snackies. Oh, Ziva also thought it would be nice to have a gift exchange as well so bring a gift or two. I also took the liberty of inviting my dad-" Tony turnned to Gibbs. "-and your dad." He cringed, eyes shut tight, shoulders hunched, waiting for Gibbs' hand to come crashing into the back of his head...But nothing happened. Tony opened one eye, then the other. Abby giggled and waved as she went to the elevator. "Oh, Tony. What time?" "Uh-7:00." Abby nodded. **Ding** McGee looked at Tony. "It's going to be interesting with all of our fathers there." Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Ziva just wants us to have a good time you know. Friends and Family. Eli is like Ziva in a way. He messes up idioms just like she does. Now she's correcting him." Both men laughed. "Gear up. We got a dead Marine." Tony and Tim scrambled to the elevator, sigs and packs in hand. **Ding **

* * *

**Christmas Eve Morning**

Tim McGee was slowly pacing as he looked at the beautiful rings before him in the jewelry store. '_So why am I so nervouse? It's just a ring right?'_ he thought, wipping a small bead of sweat from his temple. '_No. It's more than just a ring. It is a symbol of two people joining together as one. It is making one of the most important decisions in your life.'_ "Excuse me sir. Do you need some assistance.?" McGee looked up to see a sales clerk in a fancy sute and white gloves. "Uh, I'm not sure." Tim scratched his head. "Well, you see. There is this woman that I work with and, well, we've been dating for a while and-" The man's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I see where you are going, eh. You are looking for the perfect ring because you have discovered that you want her to be the love of your life." McGee chuckled. "Heh. Well yes I am." The clerk nodded. "Perhaps if you could give me her name and describe her personality, I may be of some help." Tim nodded. "Well uh-. Her name is Abby, short for Abigale. She's a goth. But a very happy one." The clerk listened as McGee continued. "She's very carring, loving, smart, funny, and she's, she's-" "The one." McGee nodded. "Yep. She's the one. Somehow, I just knew." The clerk put a finger on his chin, deep in thought. "I think I may have some rings that may be of some interest. Shall we?" He gestured towards a different counter. As Tim looked at many rings, one then caught his eye. "That one." he said pointing. "Oh a very beautiful choice sir. I believe she will absolutely adore it." McGee nodded. "Okay so just let me ring that up for you and you shall be on your way." Tim grinned. "Thank you." '_Abby is going to love this._' The clerk handed him the small velvet box. "Give my regards to the lovely lady." Tim smiled. "Will do." Then he left the store, got in the car, and headed off to work. Check that, he drove to the Delie.

* * *

**Later that morning**

Gibbs looked at the clock, then at the empty desk in front of him. "DiNozzo." "Yeah Boss?" said Tony as he came into the bullpen from a trip to the vending machine. "Where is McGee?" **Ding **"Well boss he's-" Tony looked to see Tim coming from the elevator, a coffee in hand. "here." "Sorry I'm late, Boss." He quickly put his bag and coat at his desk. "But." he carefully put the cup on Gibbs' desk. "I thought that you wouldn't mind another cup of coffe." Gibbs slightly grinned. "Thanks, McGee." "You're welcome." Tony straitened in his chair and fixed his tie. "That's very generouse McBribe." "Just don't be late again." McGee nodded, grinning, and went to his desk.

A little while later, Gibbs had gone down to Ducky. Tim pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and couldn't help but smile as he thought of how Abby was going to love it. Tony noticed that Tim was looking at something and came over. Then he saw the velvet box. "Got someth'in special there McGee?" "Yes I do Tony." McGee said confidently. Then he quickly closed the box. "Wait. What are you gonna do?" Tony leaned on the end of Tim's desk. "I'm not going to do anything when my buddy is going to make one of the biggest decissions of his life." Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I know I pick on you a little." McGee looked at him. "Okay a lot. But the point is that I'm proud of you Probie. You're a lucky man, Abby will be glad to have you." McGee nodded. "Thanks Tony." Tony returned to his desk. "Hey."

"What?"

"Whould you like to be my best man?"

"I'de be honored." Then McGee heard Gibbs clear his throat. "Oh. Hey boss."

Tony stood. "Guess what. Our little Probie here is-"

"Going to ask Abby to marry him. I was wondering when this was going to happen."

Gibbs patted Tim's shoulder. "Congratulations. Just remember to keep it out of the office." "Thanks boss. This means, this means a lot to me." **Ring **Gibbs turned and picked up the phone at his desk. Tony grinned. "So when are you planning on asking our little Caffe-Pow addiccted phorensic scientist?" McGee thought for a moment. "I was planning on asking her tonight at your party. If that's okay." Tony nodded. "Oh yeah sure. We'll all be there. It's going to be great. Speaking of which. Ziva wanted me to pick up a few things on the way home so-" Gibbs hung up the phone. "Sure Tony, you can leave early. But for now gear up. We got work to do first." "Right. Dead Marine, bag and tag, photos, interviews, evidence, body-" **SMACK! **"Shutting up Boss." **Ding. **

* * *

**Later that evening at the DiNozzo residence. Before the party. **

Eli David was helping Ziva get the house ready for the evening party. The christmas tree was all decorated and lit. A candle was set here and there, giving off a warm, soft glow. The food was set on the table. There was shrimp, coctail souce, sliced cheeze, chips, pretzels, nachoes, ect. Ziva wipped sweat from her forehead, reaching up to get out plates from the cubbord. Eli came next to her. "Ziva let me get it. You have been on your feet all day and have'nt stopped since." Ziva looked at her father as she picked up the dishes, trying to convey that she was'nt as tired as she looked. "I am fine, papa. I can get it." S he went out of the kitchen towards the table. Eli shook his head, smiling. '_Oh, she is so stubborn._' Ziva had just set the plates next to the napkins and glasses when she felt her stomach muscles tighten and harden, just like she had felt a few times earlier in the past hour. Only this time a wave of pain followed. "Augh! No, not again." Ziva moaned allowed as she held on to the edge of the table. "Ziva?" Eli came to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Ziva what is it?" he asked worridely. Ziva took hold of her father's hand. "It's alright, Abba." she breathed slowely. "It does'nt feel alright." said Eli. He had'nt expected Ziva to squeeze his hand that hard. Eli ran his fingers through his hair. "Here, lets get you layed down on the couch." Ziva nodded, breathing slowly as she held on to her father's arm to keep herself steady. Eli pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Yes. May I speak to Dr. Mallard please?" he asked. Ziva's eyes widened. "Wait. How did you get his number?" "I asked Tony and he gave it to me." Eli said simply. "Oh. Oh!" Ziva grimaced, her legs threatening to buckle underneath her. Eli gently settled her on to the couch. "Easy, easy. Ducky, Ziva is having these-" "Braxton Hicks." said Ziva, her eyebrows furrowed in slight pain. "Braxton Hicks." Eli repeated. He then put a hand on the mouth piece. "For how long?" Ziva thought for a moment, also trying to keep up her rythmac breathing. "For about an hour. But they weren't even that _painfull-_" She cringed, hunching her shoulders. "Until now." Ziva looked down at her belly as her child moved. "Ssh. It's alright, Tateleh. Ima's here." she whispered, carefully turning and lying on her left side. Eli handed Ziva the phone. "He wants to talk to you." '_Great._' Thought Ziva as she took the phone to her ear. "Yes, Ducky?" "My dear, Ziva."

'_Here he goes again, worrying about me._' Ziva rolled her eyes smiling. '_But he means well._' "I know, I know. I am working too hard." "That was exactly what I was going to say. When you had Braxton Hicks last month in the office I did some research and I found out that if you have more than 4 Braxton Hicks contractions in one hour, your body is telling you that you are taking it too hard on yourself. You need to lay down, you need to rest-"

"I got it Ducky."

"And you need to drink water and keep yourself hydrated. Seriously Ziva, you need to ba more carefull and not strain yourself. That's just the way it is."

Eli held onto Ziva's hand while Ducky continued. "Did you know that Braxton Hicks contractions are a way to get your muscles used to real contractions? It is also a wat to get the baby used to it as well. Pluse it is a sign that labor is getting closer." Ziva's eyes widened. "What?" Ducky chuckled. "No, no Ziva. It doesn't mean that its happening right now. But perhaps in the later months." Ziva sighed with relief, rubbing her belly in small circles. "Well I still have 3 months, Ducky. Or 2 and a half. After all it is usually the baby that descides when it is time. It is my descision, to wait and be ready." "And I know you will be. Take care Ziva, I shall see you this evening." "Good-bye Ducky." Ziva hung up the phone, sighing as she lay heavily on the couch, thankfull that the pains had stopped. Eli inclined his head. "This pregnancy is taking its tole on you." Ziva chuckled. "Heh, heh. It's that obvious huh?" She started to sit up but her father put his hands on her shoulders and Ziva layed down again, her head resting on the arm of the couch. "No Ziva. You need to rest." "But Abba I feel fine now, it's passed." Ziva protested. "Ziva." She closed her mouth, for she knew that tone all too well. Eli sighed. "Ziva." he said more gently. "You being pregnant, does not make me think that you are weak. And it shouldn't make you feel that you need to prove yourself to me. Watching you from day to day through this process so far has been not a burden, but a great and tramendous joy. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known, and am glad to know." He stood and gently rubbed Ziva's cheek with her thumb. "Now. You just lay here and take a nap. I will finish the last few touches that need to be done." Eli would have encouraged Ziva more but his cell rang. He pulled it out. "Shalom." Almost instantly his face became seriouse. But it changed so quickly that Ziva was'nt exactly sure, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows. "Excuse me." he whispered, grinning. Ziva gave a small smile as she watched her father enter his room and quietly close the door. Her smile faded as soon as she heard the door click, indicating that it was locked. At first she tried not to worry about it. But for some reason she could'nt shake off the feeling that something was wrong. _'Is he hiding something? If so. What? Did someone deeply threaten him? Was that what had caused his stroke? Is he here because someone is after him?'_ All of these questions turnned into the begginnings of a headache at the edges of Ziva's forehead. '_I'll just have to talk to Gibbs about it. That is what I'll do. Make a visit. I don't want to spoil tonight.'_ She felt movement under her hand and chuckled. "Alright already. Mommy is going to take a nap. You have your father's short patience span." Before she knew it, Ziva then fell asleep.

**Oooh. What events are going to take place? Who was that mystery caller? I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please Send feedback/comments. As I'm reading over my chapters I'm finding little mess-ups and trying to correct my spelling, sorry for not really changing the content of the chapters. I just want it to come out right. I have thought up of two names that I like for the baby. Jasmine Jenny DiNozzo or JJ for short, and Sarah Kate DiNozzo. I thought it would be nice to at least have the middle name be in honnor of either Jenny or Kate.** **I know I have been potraying Eli as more of a good guy in this but I at least still wanted him to be his mysterious swelf at some point. **


	12. A Little Chatt

** A Little Chat **

Tony had arrived home to find the house pictur perfect. Eli stood from a chair next to the counter, setting down a coffee mug. "Ah DiNozzo, you're home." Tony took off his shoes and grinned. "Hi, dad. Remember, it's Tony." Eli nodded. "Right, Tony." Tony shrugged off his jacket. "Where is Ziva?" he asked. "She's resting. She was on the couch earlier but then she moved to the bedroom. She said it was more comfortable for her considering she felt sore." Tony nodded, then went to the bedroom. He peaked in and quietly crossed the room, hanging his coat in the closet. As he closed the closet door, it gave a small creak. Tony froze, cringing as he heard Ziva stirr and the covers of the bed shuffle. After about a minute, he turned around and slowly let out the air from holding his breath. Then he could'nt help but smile at how beautiful she looked. Tony tipp-toed across the room and leaned over the bed, giving Ziva a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled and sighed, slowly opening her eyes and looked up at him. "Hmm, hi." Tony smiled. "Hey beautiful. Sleep well?" Ziva chuckled. "Yes I did." "So you decided to take a little nap huh?" Ziva sat up carefully. "Well, junior kind of forced me to." "Heh. Sure likes to kick a lot does'nt he." Tony stated. Ziva's smile then faded and she hesitantly looked away from her husband. He sighed frowning. "It happened again did'nt it?" Ziva slowly nodded. "But father was there with me." "But it was more painful this time around right?" said Tony as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Ziva, you can't keep going on like this. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby. You need to take better care of yourself." Ziva shook her head in frustration.

"I know, Tony. Ducky has already given me the same jog around."

"It's run around."

"You know what I ment alright?" Ziva snapped. Then she quieted down. "So I am going to take it easy. Okay?" Tony sighed. He hadn't ment to make his wife upset. He was just trying to emphasize that she needed to be more careful. "Alright. Promise?" Ziva smiled. "I promise." After a while Ziva spoke up again. "Tony. I think there is something else going on with my father." Tony furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, like he's hidding something?" Ziva nodded as he helped her up from the bed. "Yes. Or, I'm not exactly sure. Before I slept his cell rang. When he answered it his expression became serious. Or at least that is what it looked like for a split second. Then he smiled, said excuse me, and went into his room and locked the door." Ziva paused. "I mean, I may just not be thinking clearly because of the pregnancy considering my hormones are all out of smack. No-wack. That is the correct term." Tony chuckled at that. "But I feel that something is wrong and we need to confront him about it." Tony nodded, then tilted his head to one side. "Wait, tonight?" Ziva shook her head. "No, not tonight. I was thinking that first I should just observe him for a few days and see if something pops up." "Speaking of pop." "Stop it." Ziva then continued. "If anything does I was going to tell Gibbs about it, too. I think he should be there as well." Tony nodded. "Alright. But let's not talk about it anymore tonight. We have guests comming and I don't want to be in a bad mood and throw a Tony Tantrem. Especialy on Christmas." Ziva chuckled, rubbing her belly as they walked down the hall. "I'll just smack the back of your head if get out of line." "Very funny." said Tony as they both entered the living room holding hands.

**I know it's short but what do you think about this conversation and the mysterious caller? I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But I will say this. It is someone who is definately bent on revenge. Any guesses? You'll have to wait and find out in future chapters. Pleas R&R. aka Read and Review. (obviousely it's going to be a made up character lol. But I would still like some input. ;) **


	13. The Party Part I

** Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. **

**The Party Part I **

_ Knock, knock, knock_. Tony opened the door. "Hey Tony!" Abby swooped him into a big hug. McGee came in after her with a few packages. "Uh, Abby? Can't breath." She let go looking sheepish. "Sorry." "Tony, where should I put these?" Tony pointed to a small table in the middle of the living room. "Right over there, Elf lord. Or should I call you McSanta." Tim chuckled. "Very funny." Abby was greeting Ziva with a gentle hug when she saw Eli come into the room. Ziva noticed her stiffen and turned to her father. "Um, Abba. This is Abby Sciuto our phorrensic scientist. She helped the team find my location in Soma...in Africa." Eli came up to Abby, inclining his head. "Thank you for your help in my daughter's rescue." Abby politely nodded. "You're welcome. Ziva is-she is such a good friend, and not to mention a better aim." Eli and Ziva both laughed. "That is true." said Eli, who went off to greet McGee and Ducky with his assistant Palmer, who had just walked in the door. "Ah. Good evening, Tony." Tony shook the elderly man's hand. "It's good to have you guys over Ducky." Eli held out his hands. "Please, allow me to take your coats." Ducky nodded. "Why thank you." And he shrugged off his coat, as did Palmer. McGee also handed him his own and Abby's, then looked around the room. "Wow Ziva. You guys did a great job." "The house looks amazing. And I love the tree." added Abby as they took their seats on the chairs and couches.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_. Abby jumped back up. "I'll get it." She opened the door to reaveal- "Well, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing in a nice place like this?" Abby gasped. "Tony, your father's here! How are you?" DiNozzo Sir put on that famouse 1,000 watt grin. "I'm just splendid. The flight was luxurious." Tony rose from his spot on the couch. "Merry Christmas son." Tony and his father embraced. "Merry Christmas, Dad. I missed you." "Me too." DiNozzo Sir then turned and sat next to Ziva on the couch. "And how are you and my future grandchild doing?" Ziva chuckled. "We are doing fine. It is a little tierring at times and my feet get sowlen and my back gets sore, but I know it will be worth it." "It is also mine. We will just have to take turns." said Eli. DiNozzo Sir got up and both men shared a firm handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you. When Ziva invited me she mentiond that you will be staying and helping out until the baby arrives. Am I correct?" Eli nodded. "It is an event that I would'nt miss for the world...I have missed too many things." DiNozzo Sir nodded. "I have too. But we're trying to make up for it aren't we?" Both men had a good laugh.

* * *

_ Knock, knock._ "I'll get it." said Tim. Abby put a hand close to her mouth. "Is'nt he just wonderful?" she whispered to Ziva. DiNozzo Sir had sat back down next to his daughter-in-law, making a charming comment like he usually did when he was in front of the ladies. Tony was Ziva's other side. "You know you both are really beautiful. Abby, that tatoo on your neck just fits your goth personality." Abby slightly blushed. "Aw, that is so sweet." DiNozzo Sir chuckled. "And Ziva...(sigh) You are an exotic beauty." Suddenly the end of a cane tapped his shoe. "Hey. Only I'm allowed to call her that." They looked up to see Jackson Gibbs smiling at them. "Oh you are. Are you?" Tony's father stood up. Ziva and Abby exchanged glances, knowing where this was heading. "Yes I am. I was the first one to call her that." Jackson stepped closer. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Ziva then carefully got up and placed a hand on each man's shoulder. "Gentlemen, please. There is only one here that my heart truley belongs to." she said as she turned and made eye contact with Tony. Both men looked at each other then slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's true." said Jackson. "At least that someone is on my side of the family." DiNozzo Sir muttered as he sat back down. **Smack!** "Ow!" Tony's father looked back at Ziva. "What was that for?" she just grinned as she rubbed her belly. "You'll learn, just like Tony did." "And sooner better than later." Everyone turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway with gifts in his hands. Tony and Tim came forward. "Here, Boss. Let me get that for you." said McGee. "Yeah." Tony added. "Let me help." "Careful. Those are hand made." said Gibbs as he shrugged off his coat. He looked around the room, and his eyes paused on Eli. Ziva shifted uncomfortably, knowing what each man was feeling towards the other. But both men only gave a kurt nodd and a small smile. Tony silently let the air out of his lungs. '_Whew. So far so good._' Jackson broke the silence. "Well, let's not just sit around on a pretty night like this. Let's eat and chat." Everyone agreed rising from their seats, making comments about the decorated house and how great it was to be together.

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it's short. Part 2 is comming up. Please review and send feedback. **


	14. The Part Part II

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy. Here is the second part of the party as promised. Read and enjoy. **

** The Party Part II **

The next part of the evening was spent in joyous conversations of family, friends, and the good old days. Ducky was actually able to finish some of his storries to anyone who would listen long enough. The meal was drawing to a close when Abby could'nt wait any longer. "Okay. Can we pleeease open the presents now?" Everyone laughed and started to gather in the living room. As Ziva stood the baby kicked. Reflexively she put a hand on her stomach. "You're excited too huh?" Jackson noticed, considering he was right next to her. Gibbs noticed that his father noticed. He grinned when he saw a glint in his dad's eye. Ziva and Jackson stared at each other for a moment, then Jackson scratched his head. "Uh-May I? It's been a long time." Ziva smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "Of course can." Jackson gently put his hand on Ziva's belly and waited. "He's a bit shy sometimes." said Ziva. Jackson grinned. "It's a boy?" "Hm? Oh, no." Ziva shook her head, chuckling. "No, um. We want to be surprized." She looked down at her stomach. "It's alright little one. It's Gibbs' father." Junior seemed to like that. Ziva gasped as the baby moved. Jackson's face was pure joy. "Ooo. Wow that was a big one. What was that a flip?" Ziva shook her head smiling. "Actually I think that was a summer sault." Jackson grunted. "Oh. He's doing it again." he exclaimed. Ziva sighed. It marveled her that she had developed a bond with her child already, and she had'nt even seen him or her yet. She loved her baby and wanted to protect their him. And she could'nt wait to hold him/her. Oh how she longed for the that moment when she would finally get to hold her baby in her arms. Jackson brought her out of her thoughts. "Tissue?" Ziva blinked, then felt the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "Toda." she said as she whipped her face.

"Why don't we go sit down now."

"Good idea. My back is starting to feel sore again."

Jackson nodded as they headed into the living room. "Yep. I know how you feel." The room became silent. Jackson bit his lip. "Well, not literaly." Everyone burst out laughing and the opening of the presents began. Abby got Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs new ties. Gibbs had carved a few toys for the baby, which Ziva adored. Eli bought something for the baby as well. A small Star of David bracelet. Ziva gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. Tony and McGee exchanged gifts. Tim recieved 2 new movies. Tony got 2 new games to add to his X-Box 360 collection. Call of Duty Black Ops and World at War. "Aw thanks McGee this is- McAwsome." "You're welcome." DiNozzo Sir got a new sute and a bottle of his favorite champaine blend. "Thanks, son." "You are welcome dad." Gibbs had made a new caine for his father. The handle was carved into the shape of an eagle's head. Spiraling down the pole were stars of different sizes. With tears inhis eyes, Jackson walked over to his son. Then they shared a warm, loving embrace. "Semper Fi." said Jackson. Gibbs smiled. "Oo-Rah." Tony and Ziva gave her father a new sute as well. "This is really nice. Toda." DiNozzo Sir furrowed his brow. "It means thank you in Hebrew." explained Tony. "Oh." Abby stood and gave Gibbs a present. "This is from me and McGee." Gibbs unwrapped the paper to reveal a ship in a bottle. He held it close to his face as he looked at the boat's many sails, tiny ropes, and all the subtle details. "Does it float?" he asked jokingly. The whole gang laughed.

McGee then saw his chance and rose from his chair. "Abby don't sit down yet." She awkwardly grinned. "Um-okay." Time looked at the group and cleared his throat. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." He whipped his forehead. "Well, first of all I'm happy to be here with friends. You guys have become like an extended family to me and I'm pretty sure that you all feel the same way...But tonight, there is a person here whom we all know and love. You could call it a very special someone. Someone who is smart, and happy. Somwone who is very loving and carring when we need it most. Someone who stands up for what they believe in and never gives up...And that person, is Abby Sciuto." Everyone cheered. Abby was shocked when Tim came next to her and took her hands in his. He smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Abby. You are a beautiful and amazing woman. You brighten up my day with your smile. You warm my heart with your loving embrace and you are my best friend with your carring and encouragement." Abby sniffled and her eyes started welling up. Ziva started to cry happy tears as well. "So, Abigail Sciuto." McGee got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box from his pocket. His heart was in his throat as he opened it and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?" Abby's hands covered her mouth in awe. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Timy." They came into a loving embrace. The group applaudded and cheered. McGee put the ring on Abby's finger. There was a diamond in the middle with two bats on either side. Two of the wings wrapped arround the other while the other two wings made the loop of the ring, and they had small bright rubies for eyes. "McGee, this is so beautiful." Tim hugged her as they sat down. "It's perfect. Just like you." Then they kissed and recieved joyous congratulations.

* * *

As the night continued the party drawed to a close and members started heading home. Ducky and Palmer came up to Tony and Ziva. "I had a great time you guys." said Palmer as he shook their hands. "Same time next year?" Tony nodded. "I'm pretty sure. Zi?" "I would love to do it again." Palmer grinned. "Alright. Count me in." Eli stood. "I'll go get your coats." "Oh, thanks." Ducky shook Tony's hand. "I had a splendid evening, Anthony. Thank you for inviting me." Tony stood and patted Dr. Mallard's shoulder. "Thanks for comming. It was a pleasure." Ziva carefully got up. "Merry Chgristmas Ducky." He smiled. "Merry Christmas my dear. Now remember to just take it easy." Ziva nodded as she gave him a hug as well. "I will Ducky. Toda." She gasped when the baby kicked. "And Merry Christmas to you too little one." said Ducky as he lightly patted Ziva's stomach. He noticed Ziva yawning and saw how tired she looked. "I think you better get some sleep." Ziva nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I thought you were asleep already." "Merry Christmas to all." Ducky announced as he opened the door. "And to all a good night." the rest of the group finished. Ducky chuckled as he and Mr. Palmer wen out into the night. McGee and Abby stood. "I think we better head home too." said Tim. The men shook hands while the women shared a hug. "You promise to call me when it's time?" asked Abby. Ziva nodded. "I promise, Abby. Don't worry." McGee put an arm around Abby's waist. "Well uh, goodnight you guys. I had a wonderful time." "Goodnight...Elflord." Abby giggled as Tim hung his head. "Thanks." Then he left with not his girlfriend, but now his fiance.

* * *

There was more conversation afterwards when Tony noticed Ziva's eyes drooping. "I'm pretty sure the bed is more comfortable." Ziva tiredly nodded. "Hm. I think you may be right, Tony. But why do you insist?" "Because if you fall asleep there I'll never move you." He helped her up from the couch. "True." She turned to the group. "Goodnight. Merry Christmas." The rest of the men stood and they each gave her a gentle hug. DiNozzo Sir was first. "The house is amazing, and the food was excelent." Ziva nodded towards her father. "Well, I had some help." Both men inclined their heads to each other. "I think I also better be going too, Junior." Tony held up a finger. "Junior, dad." Eli tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Please. What is with this _Junior_?"

"That's his name. Anthony, DiNozzo, Junior."

"I like _Tony_ better."

Ziva agreed, snuggling in close to her husband. "So do I." "Goodnight." Tony shook his father's hand. "See you later, dad. Until next time?" DiNozzo Sir smiled. "I'll be there son." Then he grabbed his coat and quietly went out the door. Jackson and Gibbs then got ready to leave. "Goodnight you two." said Jackson. He tilted the end of his new caine towards Ziva. "You take care of her." Tony smiled. "I will. Merry Christmas." "Likewise." Finally it was Gibbs' turn. Jackson watched his son as he stood by the door. Gibbs hugged Tony and Ziva both. "Sleep tight Boss." Gibbs nodded. "See you the day after tomarrow." "I'll be there." Then Gibbs turned to Ziva. "I will call you when it is time." Gibbs nodded. "I know. I'll see you in three and half months." "Three and a half?" Ziva asked, confused. Gibbs just grinned. "My gut says." Tony chuckled, knowing that they have waited 6 months already and had only 3 more to go. '_So why the extra 2 weeks?_' He grinned. '_You never know with the Bossman._' Then Eli stepped forward. Both men stood and stared at each other for about a minute...then Eli held out his hand. Gibbs slowly and firmly took it but his steely blue eyes never left the other man's face. "Agent Gibbs...I know that we are not very-fond of each other. You are more of a father to Ziva than I will ever be, and I am greatfull that you have been there for her..I wanted to also thank you for your help in rescuing Ziva and killing that monster Saleem Ulman. He has killed too many men, good men-" Ziva closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and leanning even closer to Tony. He wrapped his arms around his wife, caressing her belly as he kissed her head. Eli paused. All three men brieffly loked at Ziva, then at each other. Each one was still wondering, even after all this time, and could'nt do anything but imagine what it must have been like. Held captive for three months in a terrorist training death camp, being tortured by whatever means they pleased. But the team had got her out of that horrible place and she had recovered. That was what mattered. Ziva was home. "Sorry, Ziva. I did not mean to bring back that nightmare." Ziva nodded silently as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's alright, papa. I know that you don't want me to get upset." She sighed. Tony rubbed Ziva's back. "Let's get you two to bed." Ziva only nodded as she and Tony headed for the bedroom. She paused and looked back. "Goodnight, Abba." Eli inclined his head smiling. "Sleep well, my _Bat_." Gibbs then just nodded, put on his coat and then he and his father silently went out into the snow. Eli blew out the candles, then went to bed.

* * *

Ziva could'nt help it once she reached the bed and began to cry. Tony sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder. "Sshh, sh it's okay. You don't have to dwell on that anymore." Ziva rubbed her eyes. "I know, Tony. But I can't help it okay...It was the most difficult and hardest trial I had ever had to endure in my life. I almost died!" Ziva yelled as she continued to sobb. "Do you know what it is like to be all alone in some dim, dirty cell, strapped to a chair and then beaten and tortured by whatever means your captor chose for countless hours?" She put her face in her hands. Tony brushed Ziva's palms away and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Ziva. Look at me." Her eyes were shut tight. "Look at me." Ziva looked up into her husband's face. "You went in there fighting like a tiger. You became overwhelmed and were captured. You spent three months, alone, in that camp, thinking that you would never see or even hear on of us again. That would break most men. But not you. You survived and you held on until we came." Tony noticed that Ziva had stopped crying, but she was still wearing a frown.

"Tony."

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared. I mean, I only have three months left. We haven't even descided on names yet. And we both did'nt have your normal average kid up-bringing. How will we know what to do?" They both got dressed for bed and got under the covers. Ziva heaved a sigh. "Ugh! It's too hot in here. Tony?" "Hm?" "You still have'nt answered my question." Tony looked into his wife's worried eyes and placed a hand gently onto her belly. "Hey. We'll worry about that when the time comes." He paused for a moment, then an idea came to mind. "Hey, here's something that might cheer you up." Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not a movie reference is it?" "It is." Ziva shook her head smiling. "Come on. Just this once?" Tony pleaded. "Alright." Tony sat up. "Remember when we watched the movie RV last week with Robin Williams." Ziva nodded. "Do you remember what was said in the scene near the end where he's in front of the crowed and he's all dirty?" _Flashback _

* * *

"_Hi everybody. Sorry I'm late..I just came down that mountain and next time I'll use a road." Robin (Playing Bob Monroe) looked at his cloths. "Uh, I guess you guys didn't get the memo about extream casual. I loved your wilderness so much I decided to wear it." The crowed laughed. "It's been uh, kind of a wild journey gett'in here. If you ever want to really find out about yourself, put your family in an RV and drive. I've seen some amazing stuff. I've fought wild raccoons in one. I've been in the desert to this place where it's not the end of the world but you can see it from there...And I meet this weird family. I mean, boy, they were strange. You know whenever I see a big white man pick up a banjo, my cheeks tighten. In the dictionary under 'hootenany' it says see them. But you know what's strange about them? They're just honest, good people and, it's an honor to have them as friends." He drawed the attention of the company owners. "Garry, Larry. This is a nice company you have here, it's your baby. I bet at the birth of your baby you were kind of scared, right? Excited, but scared. And you did'nt know how it was going to turn out. And next thing you know it's up and walking and your'e trying to raise it. Sometimes you just did'nt know what the hell you were doing but you pretended like you did..And the next thing you know, your baby's grown. It's bigger, older. More complicated. Difficult to deal with. But, here's the deal...You care about it just as much, because you nurtured it, and part of you is in it, and you're proud of it. You love it more than ever." _

* * *

_Flashback ends _

Ziva smiled as she and Tony kissed. "Thank you Tony. I do feel better." Tony grinned as they snuggled close together, Ziva's head resting on his chest. Then he turned the light out.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh-come on." Tony winned as he got out of bed and headed for the door. "You two should get together on scheadualing." He was grinning to himself over that last statement when a pillow connected with his head. "Oof." "We are together Tony." said Ziva. "Right." Ziva's stomach growled. "Come on Tony. Chop-shop." Tony held up a finger. "Close but no cee-gar. It's chop-chop." Ziva made a face at him as she got ready with another pillow. "Whatever." Tony skittered out of the room. After a few seconds his head poked in the doorway. "Ice cream and cholkolate syrupe, right?" **Whap!** Another pillow collided with his face, making Tony's hair stick out in different directions. "Right...pickles." Tony's hand sighned in the doorway. "I love you too."

**I hope this chap was worth the wait. Right now I'm having a bad case of writers block. Please Please sen feedback and any questions, ideas, and comments you may have. **


	15. Names and Heartbeats

** Names and Heartbeats **

_ "Hmm...Hmmff..Hffmm." Ziva stood in the darkened allyway, 15 feet from her father. He was strapped to a chair, ducktape over his mouth, a single light shining over the spot. She then waddled as fast as her pregnancy would allow and reached Eli's side. "Abba. Are you alright?" she asked. Eli shook his head._

_"No Ziva. You have to go." _

_"What happened?" A figure moved in the shadows. _

_"You must leave now! Please go!" _

_"Who did this?" The form approached in the darkness. "I did." Ziva was turning to face whoever had spoken when suddenly a hard object struck her head. She fell to the ground. "Ziva!" Eli yelled as she dazily looked up, her vision blurry. "Tony." she whispered before unconciousness took over. "Ziva!"_

* * *

**seven months pregnant **

"No!" Ziva sat up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. "Honey what is it?" Tony rolled over in the sheets and sat up also as Ziva put her head in her hands. "Is it time?" She shook her head as she wipped her tired eyes and the sweat from her face. "Bad dream?" Ziva nodded. "What happened?" She looked at Tony. "I was in a dark ally. My f-father was strapped to a chair, ducktape over his mouth." she paused. Tony inclined his head before she continued. "When I reached him and took off the tape, he was telling me to leave..Then somone came from behind, struck me, and then I was unconcious." Tony then just cradled Ziva in his arms as she started crying, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "Tony, am I just going crazy?" He shook his head. "No, honey." She leaned into Tony's embrace. "I mean it seems like the closer I get to giving birth, the more insecure, anxious, and scared I become." "Ssh. It's okay Zi." "I guess right now I'm just fedd up with being pregnant. Oh, I miss the feild work. Heck I even miss the paperwork." As Ziva continued to just let the tears flow, Tony continued to comfort her. "I know, Ziva. I know you're just ready for it to be over." '_I'm going to be late for work. I'll probably get 2 headslaps this time._' he thought, but then he smiled. "Hey. How about while I get ready for work we start thinking up some baby names huh?" This seemed to change Ziva's mind as she wipped her eyes, nodding. "Cool." said Tony as he helped his wife up from the bed. "I think we should start with girl names." said Ziva. Tony scoffed as he put on a pair of pants. "Oh come on. What makes you think it's going to be a girl?" "What makes you think that it is going to be a boy?" Ziva countered. Tony just grinned as he buttoned up a white dress shirt. "Because every firstborn in the DiNozzo family is a boy. At least I'm pretty sure." Ziva chuckled as she came close to him. "Hmm. And how many DiNozzo's with the name '_Tony_' are there?" Tony knew she had him then and sighed. "Okay, only two. But still." he rubbed Ziva's belly. "I can't wait to meet Tony the III. Or-" Ziva held a finger to his lips. "No Tony. We are not naming our child James Bond." She stepped back, crossing her arms. "But-"

"Or Jack Sparrow."

"What about-"

"Not even Mark Harmon!"

Tony frowned. "Gotta admit though, he _is_ pretty good looking." He paused. "What about Michael Weatherly?" Ziva shook her head as she straightened his tie. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, no. He looks and acts almost exactly like you it's not even funny." She paused, frowning again. "And you know how I feel about the name Michael." "Rivkin. I know." said Tony, carressing Ziva's cheek. "So what about girl names?" He hoped to get her smiling again. She did. "Well, I have carefully thought of two names." Tony nodded. "Okay. What are your picks?" "I like, Sarah Kate DiNozzo...and Jasmine Jenny DiNozzo." Tony looked at her as a small wave of sorrow passed over her face. "Zi?" She looked up at her husband. "I thought that the middle name should be after a past member of our team. Jenny in honor of Director Shephard. I would'nt have come to America if we had'nt meet...And Kate in honor of your past partner. I never knew her, but to you and the rest of the team, she was a good friend and a valuable member. I think that both of them would like it to know that their name will live on." Tony smiled. "I'm glad you thought of this. I like Jasmine Jenny. We could call her 'J J' **(A.N. pronounced Jay-Jay. If anyone was confused.) **for short." Ziva smiled as they kissed passionately and went into the living room. "I agree. J J. sounds like a good nickname. Oh. You do remember that I have an ultra sound at 4:00?" Tony grinned his 1,000 wat smile as he tied on his shoes and got ready to go. "Now why would I forget an event like that? I'll be here to pick you up." The couple kissed. "Hmm. I'll be here waiting." They kissed again. "Unless you want to make a visit. Abby has been bombarding me with questions. '_How is Ziva doing? How is the baby? Is Ziva getting enough to eat? Are you making sure she's comfortable and happy?_' The list is endless." Ziva chuckled at Tony's immitaion of their energenic friend and thought for a moment. "Sure I'll go with you. Just let me get ready." she said as she went back down the hall to the bedroom. "Need and help?" Tony called as he stood by the door. "No Tony, I'm fine." Ziva hissed. "You do remember that my father is still sleeping?" Tony cringed "Right, sorry." and quickly tipptoed to the bedroom. "Should I make coffeee-" Tony trailed off once he saw Ziva. She had on maternity pants and had just pulled out a light blue maternity short sleeved shirt from the closet. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Ziva's bulging waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ziva jumped at the touch, gasping. "Aah! Tony your hands are freezing!" But he just hugged her tight and together they swayed back and forth. His hands gently resting on her belly, her hands covering his. "All the better to have them warmed by someone so '_Hot_'." Ziva furrowed her brow in confusion. "Tony I don't feel hot." He grinned as they continued to sway, Ziva's head resting against his. "That's not what I ment." Ziva chuckled as the baby moved. She glanced at Tony. "Did you feel that?" She said in his ear. Tony smiled. "I sure did." He said as he moved in front of her. "Good morning Junior, or J J. Whoever you turn out to be. Did you sleep well?" He patted Ziva's belly, then felt a kick. "Wow. She or He's deffinately got your legs. That one was pretty good." Another big movement fluttered under Tony's palm and Ziva's eyes widened as she leand back, breathing calmly but deeply. "Stretching?" "Mm-hm." she nodded. "The baby does that a lot." "Hey, cut mommy some slack." said Tony, his face close to Ziva's stomach as he stared seriously. Ziva chuckled. "If you are trying to do the '_Gibbs stare_' you are failling misserably." Tony thought for a moment. "Hm. How about a '_Gibbs smack_?" Junior quieted down and Ziva relaxed. "Yes it worked. Ready to go?" Ziva nodded as she quickly wrote a not for her father, telling of her werabouts. Then Tony helped her into the car, got in himself, and they drove to NCIS Headquarters.

* * *

**Ding**

As the elevator made it's way up Ziva sighed. Tony glanced at her. "You nervouse?" Ziva inclined her head. "A little. I mean, you know. I'm just wondering how the team's reaction is going to be when they see me-" She made a large circle motion with her hands. Tony just shook his head, grinning. "Zi, they're just going to be happy to see you." Ziva nodded. "Okay. But please, don't make a joke about my waddle." "Waddle?" asked Tony sarcastically. '**Ding**' Unfortunately this got him a smack in the chest as the elevator doors opened. "Do not even think that I have'nt seen you hiding a smirk as I pass by. Beeing heavily pregnant makes it difficult." "I did'nt say anything sweet cheeks." said Tony as they entered the bullpen, grinning at the same time. McGee looked up from his computer. "Hey Ziva. You decided to drop by? It's good to see you." They embraced and Ziva chuckled. "Thank you. Tony asked me. How have things been?" Tim smiled. "Pretty cool. Abby and I went and bought a house not far from here. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, appliances included, and 2 extra rooms. One we're going to turn into a studdy, the other is for our computers." Tony patted McGee's shoulder. "That's great. Probie and Probette." Ziva caught McGee staring at her belly. "Something wrong, McGee?" "Hm? Uh n-no. I was j-just...You're getting pretty b-big there." Tim stammered, pointing at her stomach. "Well the baby is not done growing yet." she explained. "Meaning that her belly is going to get even bigger McStutter." added Tony. Ziva rolled her eyes then looked around the room. "Where is Gibbs?" Tim pointed to the catwalk. "With the director. Closing our latest case." Tony leaned in to Ziva's ear. "Hey honey, I gotta get to work." He handed her a neckless card that read 'Visitor'. "Alright" "Visit whoever you want." Ziva gave him a hug. "Thank you. I think I'll visit Abby." She went to the elevator. As Ziva wated for it to arrive suddenly she doubled over, hands clutching the wall. "Aaaugh!" "Ziva!" Tony yelled. Both men jumped up and ran to her. "Ziva! What is it?" When Tony and Tim reached her Ziva was then laughing out loud as she straightened back up. "Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe you fell for that." **'Ding'** Tony's face reddened. "That was not funny, Ziva." She just smiled and waved as the doors cloosed. Then they heard her laughing as it went down. "I tell you Tim. Not cool." said Tony, crossing his arms. McGee shrugged his shoulders. "Oh cut Ziva some slack. She's just having a good time." Tony sighed, then nodded. "Right. Let's get back to work." he said as they both went to their desks.

* * *

Loud rock music was blaring in Abby's lab as she typed away on her computer. A finger tapped her shoulder and she spun around, gasping. "Ziva! I can't believe you're here!" Abby pulled Ziva into a gentle hug, her black pigtails bouncing with excitement. She then turned down her music and got a comfy seat from the other part of her lab and set it down. "Here, have a seat." Ziva nodded and carefully sat down. "Toda. Carrying around this extra weight has made my feet swollen, and my body aches as well." A moment of silence passed as Abby watched her friend. '_She seems sad._' "What is it, Ziva? I mean, I know that pregnant women can get emotional for, just about anything." "I am not emothional!" Ziva snapped. Abby was stunned by her sudden outburst. Ziva let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just-" "Nervouse?" Abby asked. Ziva looked at her as Abby put an arm around her. "It's normal to feel like this, all insecure." Ziva nodded. "I just wish I didn't feel like this. I admit that I'm worried about the actual birth. What if something goes wrong? What if we can't get to the hospital in time? The roads could be jamed with traffic or construction! Who is after my father?" Abby was taken aback. "What about your father?" Ziva paused as Abby handed her some kleenex. Ziva shook her head, sniffling. "It is nothing. It was just a bad dream, nightmare." Abby pulled over a stool and took a seat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva looked down at the floor, a hand on her stomach. After a moment she nodded and told the dream just like she had told Tony. When she was finished the baby kicked. Abby was delighted when Ziva offered her hand and placed it on the spot where the movement was the strongest. Ziva sighed. "You okay?" Abby asked with concern. Ziva nodded. "I'm alright. I also feel tired and it is only 11:47." Abby hopped up. "I'll make a bed for you in the other room and you can rest in there." she said excitedly. Ziva shook her head. "No, Abby. I came here to visit you, not burden you." Abby crossed her arms, smiling. "Say what you want, _DiNozzo_. It's naptime."

* * *

Ziva had been asleep for a good hour and a half when she heard the familiar voice of a Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She awkwardly rose to her feet and saw him giving Abby a 'Caffe-Pow'. Most likely as a bonous for all the work she has been doing. She waved when Gibbs saw her and she waddled over to great him. "How are you doing Ziver?" he asked smiling. Gibbs pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her forehead. Ziva chuckled. "As well as can be expected. At home I usually clean the house, watch a little tv, make lunch and dinner, eat, and sleep." "Sleeping. Now that sounds familiar." A voice came from the doorway. "Director Vance." greeted Abby, straitening herself. Leon strode in and took the toothpick from his grinning mouth. "When Jackie was pregnant, that is what she did the most. Sleep. Sometimes until noon. But hey, you seem to be holding your own well." Ziva nodded. "Thank you, Director. I have also had great support." Leon inclined his head knowingly. "How has you father been?" "Well, he does miss working." admitted Ziva. "Just like I do. He's on his cell a lot but he helps around the house when he can." Leon nodded. "That's good." His cell rand and he pulled it out, flipping it open. "Excuse me." he said politely and went to the elevator. An awkward silence followed. "So. Did you sleep okay? I kept my music down." asked Abby. Ziva smiled. "Yes, thank you." She then felt movement, gasping. "Gibbs." Ziva held out her hand. Gibbs took it and she placed it on her expanded waist. The moment contact was made Gibbs felt the kicks. Abby joined in, all three delighting in the moment. Gibbs smiled that lopsided grin of his. McGee then walked in and looked at them. He tried not to smile but failed. "Do you, uh, need a moment?" "Do you want to join the moment?" Abby countered, flashing her eyes at him. Gibbs removed his hand and patted Ziva on the shoulder as she looked at Tim. McGee hesitated. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Ziva chuckled as she and Abby exchanged looks. "Are you, scared, McGee?" she asked. Tim snorted. "Ziva you are the one with a human being, another life, growing inside you and you ask if I'm scared?" "Timmy." Abby hissed, elbowing him. McGee looked at Ziva and bit his lip. "Sorry." Ziva nodded. "It's alright." Tim inclined his head. Abby hugged her friend sympathetically. "You're gonna do great Ziva. You are one of the strongest, most resiliant people I know. Besides Gibbs." she stated. "Maybe even stronger." McGee added. **Wack!** "Ow! Boss, what was that for?" Gibbs just looked at him. "Right, sorry." Gibbs slightly grinned. "Pluse I don't smack the ladies." Ziva scoffed. "Huh. You've smacked me." Gibbs turned to her. "Yeah, well. I don't smack Abby and right now you're pregnant. I don't smack pregnant women." '**Ding'** Tony came from the elevator and walked into the lab, greeting his wife. "Hey." Ziva smiled, closing her eyes as he gently pressed his lipps against hers. "Hi." "Aaaaww." Abby sighed. McGee grinned. "Are you two headding home early?" Tony shook his head, rubbing Ziva's shoulder. "Nope. We're going to the hospital." Tim's eyes widened with concern. "I have an untrasound appointment at 4:00 and we want to stop and get something to eat on our way there." Ziva explained. McGee nodded, letting out the air from his lungs in silent relief. Gibbs gave Ziva a quick one armed hug before leaving the room. "Have fun you two." "Thanks Boss." said Tony. Then he and Ziva went to the elevator. "Do you want to come?" Tony asked as he looked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped at seeing Abby and McGee sharing a heart-warming smooch. "What is it Tony?" Ziva asked as the elevator doors opened. Tony looked forward again. "Nothing. It just looks like the 'Probie' is getting some." "Really?" Both DiNozzo heads poked out the side of the elevator and watched. After a moment. "You two done playing I Spy?" Tony and Ziva froze, looked at each other, then at a certain silver haired fox holding coffee. Tony grinned like a little kid caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar. "Sure Boss. Yeah, that's enough for me. That's plenty." Silence followed as the elevator made it's stop at the bottom. '**Ding.**' "See you later, Boss." said Tony. Ziva nodded. "Yes, good-bye Gibbs." Gibbs just smiled as he watched the couple get into the car and drive out of the navy yard. He sighed. '_Oh, they grow up so fast._'

* * *

After a nice lunch of take out chineese food, Tony and Ziva headed to the hospital. Ziva could'nt help but smile as they took their seat in the waiting area. "Excited?" Tony asked as he put an arm across her shoulders. Ziva took his hand and laid it on her belly. "Mm-hm. And I'm not the only one." Tony chuckled as he felt the kicks and punches. "Hey there. You're hyper too, huh? I can't wait to see you on the big screen." Ziva shook her head, smiling joyously. "You know that it is only making the baby excited all the more." Tony kissed her cheek. "At least he's active." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Yes. Accept for when I am trying to sleep." Tony nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I remember the other night. You kept switching sides, punching pillows, sighing in frustration. I think you swore in Arabic or another of your many languages. I was awake a few times but I didn't want to accidentaly say something and make you start punching me instead of the pillows." Ziva looked down, grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake, Tony. I just could'nt get comfortable." She paused as she thought for a moment. "Maybe next time it happens I should visit the baby's room and, I don't know 'rock' him to sleep. We have a rocking chair in the corner next to the window." Tony pursed his lips, nodding. "That's a good idea. You could rock, and I could hum a lulaby." Ziva nodded, Tony nodded. "Great. We have a plan." "Ziva DiNozzo?" A nurse wearing pink and purple scrubs called out. The couple got up and came over. Ziva recognized the nurse. "Teresa. How are you?" The nurse smiled. "I'm fine. How is your father?" "He's doing fine." Teresa nodded. "That's good. You seem to be comming along just fine, too." Ziva blushed. "As well as can be expected at this stage. Is it normal for the baby to be this active? He or she streatches a lot, and he likes to do summer saults at night." Teresa nodded. "That is a good sign that the baby is healthy." She opened the door to the waiting room. "Here we are. Dr. Elaine will be here in a few minutes." The couple sat down as Teresa closed the door. Tony was hyper with excitement as they sat down in two comffy chairs. "Well, we're here." Ziva nodded with a sigh, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder. She had to admit that she was tired, and she was starting to get hungry again. But she just smiled, knowing where her hunger and moodiness was comming from. Well, maybe not the moodiness but deffinately the hunger. "Knock, knock." said Dr. Elaine as she came in smiling. The couple stood and the Dr. and Ziva shared a gentle hug. "Okay, Ziva. Why don't you get up on the bed there and let's get started." Ziva nodded as Tony helped her up and she layed down, stretching a little to make herself more comfortable. Then junior descided to stretch as well. "Oh." Ziva breathed, her eyes widened as she reflexavely adjusted to make more room. Dr. Elaine just smiled as she got the computer running, typing a button here and there. "Heh, he's not even born yet and already so demanding." Ziva breathed calmly as she nodded to her husband. "A little like somebody else I know." "Hey." Tony frowned at her. She smiled. "Just kidding. Tony has actually been wonderful." Elaine nodded. "Alright Ziva. I need you to lift up your shirt so I can apply the gell." "Oh no. Not the gell!" Tony exclaimed sarcastically. A playfull look of horrar on his face. "Would'nt you rather see me half naked?" Tony paused, holding up a finger. "On the other hand." Dr. Elaine chuckled. "You two are so funny." Ziva lifted her shirt up to her chest and Elain applied the blue gell/goo. She then put some on the transdoucer probe and started moving it around on Ziva's stomach. She found the growing infant right away. "Hey there little one. Aaw look." She turned the monitor for the couple to see. The black and gray image only moved a little, the hand moving in front of the face. Tony squinted his eyes. "What's he doing, sucking his thumb?" Elaine nodded. "Yep. Junior is taking a nap." "Finally." exclaimed Ziva. "She's mostly active when I am the one that is trying to get some sleep." "And have you been sleeping?" Elaine asked. Both DiNozzos nodded. "She sleeps a lot." said Tony. "And she still has the food cravings, moodiness-" He saw Ziva narrow her eyes. "But she's still as strong and beautiful as ever. And she always will be." Ziva's expression then changed as she looked up at him, and Tony looked down at her. "Toda." she said smiling as they shared a hug. Elaine licked her lips. "Are you sure you still don't want to know the gender? We're able to deffinately tell at this stage." Tony shook his head, which surprized Ziva. Usually he was the one begging to know. But she guessed that he changed his mind. "Nope. I'm just going to get on Ziva's nerves and keep saying that it's a boy." Ziva scoffed. "And I will keep insisting that the baby is a girl." "But can we hear that sound again?" Tony asked. Dr. Elaine smiled, knowing what he was talking about. "Alright. Here is a technique that you can use at home. I don't know why I had'nt thought of it earlier." Ziva sat up, wipping off the goo. "So what is this new technique?" asked Tony as he stood next to his wife, helping her off the bed. Elaine had Ziva sit one of the chairs. She turned to Tony and had him get down on his knees in front of his wife. "You can rest your head against Ziva's stomach." Tony nodded, then paused. "Wait. What?" Ziva just smiled. "Here, like this." Tony hesitantly put his head to the side of Ziva's belly. "Your skin is warm." he said through the awkwardness. And it was awkward sitting there, waiting. Ziva brushed her fingers through his hair. The only sounds Tony heard so far was Ziva's calm breathing. _'Wump.' _He paused, focusing on the tiny muffled sound. _'Wump, wu_**mp, wump.**' Tony's eyes lit up. "I can hear it." "Really?" Ziva asked, full of wonder. He brieffly looked at her, then put his head against her belly again, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Yes Ziva. Wow. Junior's heart is going faster than yours." Tony was amazed at being able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Ziva knew she would cherrish this moment and remember it always. After a few minutes the couple got ready to go. "From what I saw on the screen your baby is growing very well. It has a strong heart, lungs are developing nicely, and it's motor skills seem top notch. In two months you are going to have a very healthy and happy baby." "Actually, two and a half." said Ziva. Dr. Elaine furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, you are adding two extra weeks." Tony kocked his head. "Our Boss said." "And is he usually right about such things?" Elain asked. "He says it's his gut." Elaine then opened the door. "Well, all we can do is wait and see. Take care of yourselves now." "We will. Thank you." said Ziva as she and Tony headed down the hall.

* * *

Once they came into the lounge area, the couple shared a long kiss. Tony and Ziva finally pulled appart and just stood together holding hands, staring at each other. "Sigh, True love." They turned to see a nurse pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair. He was bald, wrinkly, and grinning from ear to ear. He gave a small wave and nodded to the couple as he passed. Ziva slightly blushed. Tony, being Tony, pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Can you feel the love tonight." The old man sang as he stole a quick glance over his shoulder. Tony and Ziva burst out laughing as they left the hospital and drove home. "You're telling Abby that story." said Tony. Ziva smiled as she once again felt her baby kick and looked down at her belly, carresing it. "I love you too, tateleh. Sleep well."

**To my faithful readers. I am so, so, sorry for the long wait. I was having writer's block and I was out of town for a few days in Ionia Mi at the "Big Ticket Festeval" It was awsome! I hope that this chap was worth the wait and I hope it wasn't too mushy. I'm trying to think of a bad guy to put some danger into it and wouldn't mind some ideas for names or situations. I actually do have a few ideas already but I wouldn't mind some imput. Just to let you all know that I am going to still be buisy for a while, but I am still going to be working on this. You see during the first week of July at "Lost Valley", we have "Family Camp" Our worship team at our church is playing at the night services. It's pretty awsome! Hope that was'nt too much insite as to what's been going on lately. Please Read & Review. Semper Fie. **

**Also I don't know how many of you know but NCIS Season 9 will premeir on September 20'th.**


	16. Girl Talk

** Girl Talk **

**8 months pregnant**  
**January**

'**Ding**' Abby Sciuto came into the squad room as the elevator doors slid open. Her usually cheerefull, hyper self as she spotted the man she was looking for. "Good morning, Tony." "Good morning, Abby." The Senior Feild Agent replied without taking his eyes off of his computer screen. The scientist brieffly frowned before grinning again and leaned on the cubical wall around Tony's desk. "So-" "How is Ziva doing?" Tony finished for her. Abby nodded excitedly. Tony inclined his head. He knew Abby would be up here. It's what she's been doing at leest 3 times a week constantly asking questions like, _'How's Ziva? How's the baby? Are you making sure Ziva's comfortable? Getting enough sleep? Eating enough? Drinking water regularly?' _The list was endless. Tony knew Abby was just being a good friend, stopping often to see if anything was needed. But to be honest, it was getting on Tony's nerves. And _he_ was nervous enough as it was. He never showed it when he was around his wife but inside he could'nt even try to think about how scared he was. Just the thought of chasing around a hyper and rambuntous toddler around the house...or the Squadroom. Tony definately cringed at that, then he remembered that Abby was still waiting. "Ziva's doing fine, Abby." The scientist frowned. "Just, fine? That's it?" Tony shook his head. "Actually Junior likes to stay up all night and act like he or she's in one of those big inflatable bouncy things and moves all over the place. Kid likes to practice kicking and summersaults." "Oh." Abby nodded sympathetically. Tony grinned. "Oh is right, the baby sure is energetic." Abby shook her head. "No. I mean, poor Ziva." "Huh?" "Well she's the one carrying the baby, Tony. I mean, I don't know from experience but from what I've heard it's actually pretty uncomfortable. Like something inside trying to escape." Tony nodded, Abby continued. "I guess the reason I'm asking today is because I was hoping to visit and talk to her about some things." Tony looked up with interest. "Really. What kind of things?" he asked curiously. Abby smiled. "Oh, you know, the usual girl stuff. Wedding plans." "Oh _that_ kind of girl stuff." Tony frowned. "She should be awake by now. I don't think my lovely ninja would mind if you dropped by." Abby leaped forward and hugged Tony tight. "Yay! Thanks for letting me come over!" Tony gasped. "You're welcom A-Abs...I'm having a little trouble breathing, Abby." The scientist released her grip, cringing sheepishly. "Sorry." A finger tapped her shoulder and Abby turned around. She gasped as McGee handed her a cupcake. And not just any cupcake. "A Chalkaholic Chalkolate cupcake for the lovely lady." said Tim. "Thank you, honey. You know it's kind of, weird. Calling you honey instead of Timmy." "You can still call me Timmy." The two hugged, kissed, then Abby skipped off to the elevator. "Where are you going?" McGee asked as he put his stuff down at his desk. "She's going to visit Ziva." Tony told him. "I'm going to visit Ziva, Tim. I'll be back in a little bit." Abby called as the doors slid open. McGee just nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Abby winked back at him. Then, turning back to the elevator she went in, and Gibbs came out, coffee in hand. Tony then stood up. "Oh! Hey Abby!" Abby stopped the doors from closing and poked her head out. "Yeah?" "Make sure Ziva does'nt see you with that." Tony pointed at the cupcake. "Her cravings have turned to the sweet side which is basicaly everything in chalkolate. And that's including eggs and ham." Abby saluted him. "No problem Sam I am." '**Ding**'

* * *

Abby arrived at the DiNozzo residence in about an hour later. She knocked and waited, breathing in the crisp morning air, listening to the birds. The door opened and Abby was greeted by Eli David. "Oh. Hello, Director. Is Ziva around?" she hesitantly asked with a small but polite smile. Eli nodded. "She's here, resting. You're, Abby?" Abby nodded. "Yes I am." Eli gestured with a wave of his hand. "Please come in, Miss Sciuto." "Thank you, um, Director." said Abby respectfully as she stepped inside. '_You may not be 'my' boss but you're Ziva's father and Ziva is my best friend.'_ she thought to herself as they both went towards the kitchen. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee." Abby shook her head. "No thanks, I brought my own." "Coffee?" "Nope." Abby pulled out a caffe pow from her purse. "I have my own caffeen." Eli chuckled as he poured himself a steeming cup. After an awkward silence Abby spoke. "So how's it been?" She knew she already talked to Tony but she could'nt think of anything else to say at the moment. Eli inclined his head. "It has been fine. The doctors say that Ziva's pregnancy is comming along fine. And the baby is healthy, too." Abby nodded knowingly. "So she's finally taking it easy." Eli gave her a questioning look. "Tony told me that she had braxton hicks at least twice in her 3'rd trimester and she isn't sleeping well." Eli nodded understandingly. "Yes. It worried me how easily it happened and I only hope that she doesn't in these last few months. But Dr. Mallard said otherwise." Abby nodded. "Yeah braxton hicks usually happen in the later months, unless you're Ziva who is dedicated to working herself to the limit." Eli smiled. "It's part of her training." "She's been trained well." "Thank you, Abby." said Ziva as she came towards them smiling. The girls embraced and both went to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Ok. I brought a few wedding plans and I wanted to know what you're thoughts were." Stated Abby as she opened a wedding planner. The two women talked about colors, flowers, the ceremony, the reception, and saved the dress designs for last. "Wow Abby. It's beautiful. And with all the other things that need to be done it's going to be tough to pull off." Abby chuckled. "If it's ok, me and Tim decided to wait until after the baby was born to have the wedding..because it wouldn't be the same without everyone there and I want you to be my maid of honor." Ziva smiled at that. "So are you excited about the baby comming?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded. "Oh I can't wait. I mean, again I'm nervouse about the actuall process and I get nerved up when I think about possible complications...but I know it will be worth it. Do you want to see the baby's room?" Abby jumped up. "Would I? Are you kidding me? Let's go." She helped Ziva up from the couch and they went down the hall to the room that awaited the new arrival.

* * *

Abby gasped when she entered the room. The walls were a soft cyan blue. Darker blue curtains hung on each side of the bay window seat with light yellow cusions and a dark navy blue pillow. A white crib was next to the left wall, a rocking chair in the corner next to it. A large stuffed girraffe stood lazily between the two. A small white dresser was next to the wall by the entrance. Bright baby blue flowers painted on it. On the wall opposite the crib was the changing station for all those stinky situations. On the floor next to that was a basket full of stuffed animals like a lion, zebra, monkey, and elephant. Abby turned around and saw on the wall above the dresser two rows of pictures. One for each month of Ziva's pregnancy so far. They were mostly of her profile, showing how big her belly grew, the date written in the corner. Below each of these was another row of the sonogram pics. Abby smiled at the one with the baby sucking his thumb, and another that looked like it was doing a summersault. "This is amazing Ziva. I mean the baby is going to love this." she said excitedly. Ziva smiled. "Thanks." Her hand reflexively went to her stomach as the baby moved. "I was speechless when Gibbs and Tony surprized me. I cried, I could'nt help it." Ziva went and sat down in the rocking chair with a quiet sigh. "Are you alright?" Abby asked, concern in he bright eyes. Ziva nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm fine. The baby is just-" "Energetic? That's what Tony said." Ziva smiled. "Now I'm not complaining, but I do wish I could get more sleep. Even though the Doctors did tell me that it's a good sign that the baby is healthy and strong...Because if it didn't-" Ziva stopped there. "Don't worry, Ziva. If anyone can take care of this baby it's you...and Tony. But right now it's all you. Ziva, you're one of the strongest people I know, besides Gibbs of course." Ziva chuckled as she rose from the chair and both friends whent back into the living room. "Speaking of which. How are things going at NCIS?" "Pretty good." stated Abby. "Even though we're still catching the bad guys and handeling the crime sceans and evidence, it's not the same without you...Oh I've been keeping in touch with Jackson and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you guys. He had me tell Tony that if he wasn't doing his job right in being a good husband and helping you out that he'd hit him with his cane." Ziva laughed out loud at that. "Really, he said that?" Abby nodded. "Oh yeah. After he hung up I told Tony at least it's better than the Windchester." Ziva agreed as she went to the window, closing her eyes as she took in the warmth of the sunlight. Abby cleared her throat and Ziva turned to her. "I, uh, have to be getting back to NCIS. Sorry that it was a short visit but I still have to get some work done on our latest case." Ziva shook her head. "Oh, no. I understand. Thanks for stopping by, Abby...Before you go I also wanted to ask you something. Would you and McGee do us the honor of being the baby's aunt and uncle? I know we're not related but our team is like a family." Ziva asked. Abby's jaw dropped. "Would we? Ziva you don't even have to ask. Of course we will." she exclaimed as she wrapped her friend in a gentle hug. After a moment. "Uh, Ziva. Who is that?" Abby asked in a hushed tone, almost a whisper. Ziva turned and followed Abby's gaze. She squinted and waddled closer to the window. There was a man standing outside across the street, staring towards their general direction. Ziva wasn't certain if he could see inside so she was unsure if he was looking at the house, or at her. Whatever the case, it was making her feel uneasy, vulnerable. What also bugged her was that this stranger seemed familiar but she could'nt quite place it. He had black hair and was almost dressed like a buisness man. Light grey jacket, button up shirt, jeans, belt, and shoes. "Well, do you know that guy?" Abby broke Ziva's trane of thought. "No, I don't." Ziva's voice wavered, never taking her eyes off the stranger as the man smiled and winked, put on some dark sunglasses, and walked on down the sidewalk. Once the man was out of sight Abby sighed as she got ready to go. "Well, whoever he is, he's freaky. Do you want me to tell Tony?" Ziva thought she heard her father tense as she paused before answering. She didn't show that she had noticed. "No Abby." she said in a guarded tone. "I'll talk to him when he gets home. Thanks again for stopping by." Abby smiled and patted Ziva's shoulder. "Alright. Well let me know if you need anything." Abby opened the door and stepped out, only to poke her head back. "Yes I have all the team's phone numbers, Abby." said Ziva before Abby could say anything. Abby dissappeared, then reappeared. "Yes I promise to call you when it's time." Then Abby came back a third time. "Do you have the ready bag packed?" she asked. Ziva held up a finger. "Ye-" she started, then thought. "N-no. I'll be sure to do that." Abby gave a thumbs up and then finally went out the door...

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock. Ziva opened the door in frustration. "Yes, Abby. What is it now?" Abby just stood there, tapping her right foot, and pointed at her chalkaholic chalkolate cupcake in her other hand. A chalkolate cupcake with a large bite out of it. '_Sorry_.' Ziva mouthed, rubbing her stomach. She brieffly waved and then closed the door. Abby got in her car and started driving back to NCIS Headquarters. "It's headslap central for you, Tony boy." she vowed.

** Nothing is mine accept for JJ, DiNozzo. I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. This chap might not even be worth the wait but please feel free to send comments, criticism, ideas and questions about the story or ncis in general and I'll get back to you. At this very moment as you read this I am working on my next chap. I've just been really busy and had writer's block for a long time. Plus I was working on what I wanted for the 'birth' chapter and changing some things around. Have a great week, PLEASE send feedback. I'm also very sorry for when I supposedly add content to a chapter. I might add some stuff but mainly its spell checking and just changing the way it looks. :) Again thanks for reading. **


	17. A Little Family Discussion

**A Little Family Discussion **

Tony walked in the door later that night. "Honey, I'm home." he said as he saw Ziva and Eli sitting on the living room couches. He paused, noticing they were unusually quiet. "What' going on?" he asked as he set down his stuff. "We need to talk." said Ziva, making quick glances at her father. DiNozzo nodded and took a seet next to Ziva. They shared a brieff kiss and hug before turnning to Eli and the talk began. "Father, the man that I saw earlier. Who is he?" Tony looked at Ziva. "Wait. Someone was here?" She nodded. "Yes. He was standing outside accross the street." "Did he see you?" "I'm not certain but I think so." The couple turnned back to Eli, who opened a file that was set on the little coffee table. "The man's name is Haziece. I've been following his movements for some time. He was trying to get information on-" He stopped, unsure if he should say more. Ziva could tell it was difficult for him. "It was information on you that he wanted." "Do you know why?" asked Tony, already becoming protective. Eli shook his head. " No I don't. But I told him to leave you all alone. I will not have you both and the baby harmed...We argued for a while and I got so worked up after he threatened me. I tried to stop him." He stopped there. "Then you had the stroke." confirmed Tony. Eli nodded. "I wish I had more to give you but the best we can do is keep our eyes open and hope find out why he's here and what he is doing." The couple sat in silence as they pondered all the information that had been given. "I'm sorry for bringin you both into this. I just want you all to be safe." Eli spoke up in a sot of pleading desperation as he took hold of Ziva's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's going to be okay, Eli." said Tony. "Nothing's going to happen to us. You can count on it." Eli sighed with tiredness and relief, but he still wished he haden't brought posible danger to the family. "Maybe I should leave, go back to Isreal." he muttered. Ziva leaned forward, taking hishand. "No father. If it's you he's after he'll find you. Stay here, please...You'll be safe here. Please don't go. I only have a little longer to go before I'm due." She wanted Eli to stay at least that long, maybe for a little while afterwards. He had said to when they were in that hospital room that he was going to stay until she gave birth and she was going to hold him to it. "Eli." Tony spoke up. "I know that you feel you have to leave. You feel like you need to do that to keep us safe. I also know that you feel like you have to continue your job as the Dirrector of Mossad. You're a man who likes to work and get the job done just like I do." Ziva elbowed him in the side. "Ok." he winced. "There's the paperwork issue but that's besides the point...Now I know we didn't really start on the right foot and we don't always see eye to eye, but-I guess I'm asking you to reconsider. If not for me then for Ziva. I don't know how else to say it." Both Eli and Ziva were touched by Tony's words. The director finally nodded in aggreement. "Alright. I will stay." Ziva rose from her seat and they hugged, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks. As they embraced the baby kicked. "I can't wait to meet you too little one." chuckled Eli. "You take it easy on your mother. She strong but she still has a long journey ahead of her." Ziva rolled her eyes smiling. "Goodnight father." All three then started for their bedrooms. "Sleep well, Ziva." Eli replied and quietly closed the door to his room as Tony and Ziva went down the hall to theirs.

* * *

DiNozzo helped his wife change and made sure she was comfortably in bed before getting ready himself. Ziva was again very greatefull of how supportive he was. Hardly complaining, getting up to get her food when she requested for it weather it was realy late or very early, giving her messages, and just being there. Tony got in bed and snuggled up next to her, wrapping an arm gently around her stomach. She placed his hand over his. "Hm...Tony. Do you think we are realy in danger?" she asked as they layed there. Tony sat up to look at her. "Honey is that what you're worried about?" Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it's exactly that. And with us going to be parents soon." "Make that very soon and I can't wait." added Tony. Ziva smirked. "Tony remember? Gibbs said I have 2 extra weeks."

Tony pursed his lips. "20 bucks if junior comes before that." "Deal." said Ziva before getting back to the previous conversation. "Well I guess what I'm asking is should we tell Gibbs?" '_Now _that_ was somthing to really think about._' thought Tony. "I did actually consider that for a while, but, maybe we should just keep it on the down low until we know for sure." Ziva furrowed her brow. "Is that right? Keeping something, especialy something like this, from him?" Tony had to admit Ziva had a point. Not telling Gibbs 'something that could possibly be trouble' right away usually made him upset. He nodded.

"I _do_ agree that the strange man standing outside and staring at our house is creepy-"

"But." Ziva mumbled tiredly.

"But, again, let's just give it a while and see if anything comes up okay?...Right?" Tony looked down to see Ziva sleeping. He nodded to himself. "Right, good talk." He turned out the light...(A few seconds later) "Tony, I'm hungry." GRONE. Tony dragged himself out of bed. "Let's see chalkolate dipped bacon, watermellon yogurt with olives or-" "Ice-cream and doritoes." Ziva cut in as she turnned to him sitting up. DiNozzo scratched his head behind his ear. "Uh, onion or barbeque?" "Barbeque." She said with a nod. "Comming right up." After a few minutes Tony was back and handing her a boul of ice-cream and a small back od doritoes. "I figured you'de like to sprinkel them on." said Tony as he got back in bed. Ziva chuckled, opening the bag. "Tony." "Hm?" "I've been thinking." DiNozzo stretched and rested his hands under his head. "About the birth." she said. They looked at each other for a moment. "I was watching tv earlier and there was this show that was basicaly about women giving birth and I noticed that not all families have their children at the hospital." Tony nodded. Listening as Ziva continued with what was on her mind. "I've been thinking about having the baby at home." she said, kind of heasitantly. Tony sat up. "You mean like, in here, or maybe the living room?" he asked, not entirely thrilled with the idea. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Ziva nodded, smiling "Yes. I can't wait to hear our baby's first cry." she said as she turnned on her side to face Tony. "What do you think?" she asked. Tony took a deep breath. He still had a little trouble letting Ziva call the shots but again, he wanted her to be happy and comfortable. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'm sure Dr. Elaine will let us do that. When junior descides to come into this world we'll call her, she and a couple of nurses will be here to help you. Me included. We'll also notify the team so they can be here, too. Then after how long or short the delivery goes then our baby will be born and then _everyone_ is happy." Ziva laughed. She loved it when he said things like this. "Can't wait to be a father huh?" Tony smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. If it's a boy I'm gon'na teach him about sports and cars. When he's older, Girls. And you can teach him about self defence and weapons." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks." she stated flately. "Well you do have your training..and it's so hard to admit this but-you are better than me when it comes to guns and fighting." Tony blurted out the last bart. Ziva nodded. "True. And what if it's a girl?" Tony smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then I'll treat her like a princess, and read her bedtime stories. And when she's older I'll chase off every boy who comes calling, with a shotgun." "Or you could just let me deal with them." said Ziva grinning. "Ziva, I said _chase off_, not _kill_." said Tony holding up a finger. "I was joking, Tony." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I knew you were." After Ziva had finished the couple settled down for the night. "I love you." Ziva whispered. "I love you too." Replied Tony as he turned out the light. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Hope this chapter was good. Again sorry for the wait. Please feel free to send feedback, criticism, thoughts, and questions about the story or NCIS in general and I'll try to answer. Thank you for continuing to read my story. **


	18. Just when he thought the danger was gone

**Hello my fellow readers. Sorry for the wait but I was buisy. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I know I did. And now it's only 11 days till Christmas. AAAhhh! Enjoy this chapter. **

** Just when he **_**thought**_** the danger was gone **

**March 9 months **

"Okay. I don't know if I can take much more of this." Tony partially exasperated out of sarcasim and frustration as he, Ziva, Eli, and Gibbs walked back into the house around 10:15 that morning, the sunlight shinning through the windows, lighting up the interior in a bright glow. Ziva also sighed frustratingly as she plopped down onto the couch. "Again, I'm sorry, Tony." She looked up at Gibbs as DiNozzo took a seat next to her. "I mean you'de think I'de be able to tell the difference between contractions and ordinary bad upset stomach pain." Gibbs placed a hand onto her cheek as he stared into her anxious eyes with a grin. Ziva had woken up around 5:15 am thinking she was in labor and everyone franitically got ready and they drove to the hospital, which took about an hour to get there amazingly due to traffic. After waiting about 3 hours it was just because of something Ziva had eaten and junior started moving around like crazy, waking Ziva up with a start. Her blood pressure was above normal a little as well but the doctors were able to get it back to a safe and secure level. Then the tired group took the hour drive back home. "It's alright Ziver. It happens all the time." said the silver-haired fox, who is obviously used to waking up in the ungodly hours of the night with a rush. The comment did'nt seem to help though. Tony and Ziva were both so ready for there little one to come into the world and tentions were starting to rise, along with stress which was'nt good for the baby or Ziva in any case...Considering this was the 3'rd time this had happened this month and the baby had shifted positions a lot durning the past 2 weeks. Which were actually the 2'nd and 3'rd week of March. First her stomach would drop slightly and stay like that for a few days, then it would go back up to it's normal position. It was like a big emotional roller coaster. McGee and Abby had been making bets on the baby comming either before or after Gibbs' said prediction of two extra weeks. So far, Abby was winning.

* * *

After a long pause Ziva finally broke the silence as she put a hand on her belly. "Well I don't know about you three but the baby and I are going back to bed." Tony nodded as he helpped her up, which she frowned at. Ziva was usually one who didn't need help. She could take care of herself easily and efficiantly, especially out in the feild. But again because of her pregnancy even the simple acts of sitting down/getting up had been proven difficult since she was at least 6 to 7 months. And whenever Ziva visited work people were always babying her, asking if she was comfortable or needed anything. Some gestures she did appreciate and Ziva did like the simple fact in just '_knowing_' that her team and others at NCIS cared for her and the baby. But sometimes she also felt lonely. She hated not being able to work and hlep out (_even though I do enjoy the frequent naps, and massages, Ok so it's not that bad._) Even though she was this far already Ziva, Tony, and everyone else were still not fully used to it. Accept for Gibbs. Almost nothing seemed to catch _him_ off guard. Almost. The greay-haired bossman, the father figure, rescuer, and loyal friend, (**AN: I could go on but decided to stop there before I get carried away. lol**) put his hands on Ziva's shoulders and kissed her forehead as he had done many times before. "Get some sleep." he whispered, then rubbed the right side of her stomach. "You too, kid." he added. The baby was definately big enough to make his presence noticed on the outside as Ziva's belly twitched and jummped slightly. It always brought a smile to Ziva's face. She turned to her father and Eli gently wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Sleep well. I'll be here if you need anything." Ziva nodded, smiling. "Toda, Abba. I will." Then she and Tony went to their bedroom. Once Ziva was settled into bed Tony's cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "DiNozzo." "_Hey, Tony_." came Gibbs' voice. "Yeah, boss?" said Tony, furrowing his brow. "_I'll see you at work_." "Work?" "_Yeah, you know_." Tony poked his head out of the bedroom and looked down the hall to see Gibbs grinning at him. He gave a small wave with the hand still holding the cell phone. Tony hung up and gave a brieff but polite smile and a thumbs up to Gibbs, who nodded and both he and Eli brieffly shook hands and then Gibbs went out the door. DiNozzo turned his attention back to Ziva who was sitting up in the bed and looking down at her belly, rubbing it in small circles. She looked up at him as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I'm sorry if I sounded upset. I am for real super excited to be a dad, and we only have the rest of this month." Ziva chuckled. "Remember, I still have two extra weeks." Tony paused. "Forgot about that. Are you sure Gibbs is right?" Ziva's grinning mouth fell open in silent mockery. "Am I detecting a doubt in our '_Fearless Leader'_ as you call him so often?" And with that she gave a small but hard enough punch to his shoulder. "Hey." Ziva smiled. "I'm just doing what Abby would do. 'Never, question, the 'Gut'. She would say." Tony grinned, eyeing her stomach. "No, it's not that. I trust him with my life and I know you do to...I'm just-" he frowned. "I'm just worried about you and the baby. I can't help it." Then Tony cleared his thoat and straightened up, putting on a brave face. "But when the time comes I'm going to be there with you every step of the way and everything's going to be fine." he added, more to himself than to Ziva. He leaned over and kissed her lips, then scooched down and kissed her belly, which Ziva laughed at. "Now you let mommy get some sleep..junior. Aaw you know what? I can't wait to see you. I wonder what you're going to look like?" _Riiing...Riiing_. Tony pulled out his cell already knowing who it was as he answered it. "Yes, Boss I'm on my way...Do I want a ride? Uh, sure, I'll be out in a few.." Again he made eye contact with Ziva, noticing her unease..."Don't go, please? Just stay here for a little while. At least until I fall alseep?" she pleaded. A smile slowly showed itself on DiNozzo's face. "On second thought, Boss. Thanks but I'll drive myself. I got'ta get gas in the dodge anyway..ok...yep, bye." Tony hung up and got in bed next to Ziva. She cuddled close to him as best she could. "Thank you." She looked up at him. "I hope you don't get into trouble, Tony." DiNozzo shrugged it off. "Ah, trouble-shmuble." Ziva grinned. "Traffic?" Her husband nodded. "Nice." said Ziva styffilling a yawn. She grunted as she shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, lying her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Tony silently sighed. It's not that he did'nt want to do stuff like what he was doing right now. He wanted to do it more than anything, just being at home with the woman he loves. But if he didn't get to work, even McGee might start slapping him on the back of the head. "Now _that_ would be just, wrong." "What would be wrong?" Ziva mumbled as sleep started taking over. "McGee, possibly headslapping me. That would be embarressing." said Tony, slightly bobbing his head. Ziva quietly sighed. "Hmm. That's nice honey." "What?" Tony looked down and realized she was sleeping. He smiled and, carefully leaning over, he kissed her temple. "I love you..I'll be back tonight..I promise." He stroked a hand through her dark brown hair, then quietly got out of bed and walked out of the room gently closing the door.

* * *

Eli looked up as Tony came down the hallway. "She's sleeping." Eli nodded with a grin. "Alright. Be careful." Tony nodded as he opened the door. "Thanks, will do. And I'll be back as soon as I get done." And with that he headed off to work. After he finished reading a news-paper, Eli stared around the room a moment, then he got up and went down the hall to Tony and Ziva's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside towards the bed. Eli stared down at Ziva as she slept. He was excited to be a grandfather. And he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to mess things up this time. He wanted this child to live a long and happy life. He smiled, remembering when he had said that to Ziva a few months ago while they had tea.

* * *

_ Ziva sipped at her tea as she sat in the rocking chair in the baby's room, going back and forth. Her father on the bay window seat. Ziva stared for a while then spoke, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Something on your mind? You seem, troubled." Eli slightly nodded, pursing his lips. "I'm regretting." "Regretting what?" Ziva asked as she got up and went to her father's side, easing down next to him. "Regretting not giving you a normal, happy life...The only thing I knew to do was work so that's what I did..And I was wrong." He rubbed her shoulder. "I don't want to push you away again. You have the right to choose your own path wheather I like it or not." Tears crept into Ziva's eyes and she quietly sniffled. "And I want you to know, and feel comfortable to come to me with...whatever you need...You're all I have left." Then Eli cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Ziva moved his hands and hugged him tightly. "I love you father." Eli hugged her back. "I love you too." _

* * *

After a while Eli then left the room, gently closing the door and heading back to the living room. _Riiiing (3x_) His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Flicking it open he answered. "Shalom." He froze, his hand balling into a fist. "I told you..Leave my family alone. If you contact this house again, I will have you killed." Eli hung up and let out a shuddered breath as he sat on the couch. A single tear escaped his eyes as he put a hand to his forehead.

** Oooo. What's going to happen next, and who is this mystery enemy that seems to have it in for the DiNozzo family? Please (5x) send me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, whatever. Last night's episode 'Newborn King' was great last night. If you missed it just go to '' Merry Christmas. -Sarah :) **


	19. Visiting Headquarters

** Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. They belong to CBS and it's directors. **

** Visiting Headquarters **

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee'-Click. Tony turned off the alarm from the small black clock on his bedside table. He grunted as he sat up, as usual his mind seemed to move slowly and his hair was messy as he rubbed his eyes. Ziva shifted under the covers with a heavy sigh, burying her head in the pillow. Tony smiled as he stared at her. Then his green/hazel eyes drifted lower to the 2'nd love of his life, who had yet to enter this world..She would be along pretty soon though her parents didn't know that-yet. Now that Gibbs' prediction had proven true, Tony was now even more frightened about the baby comming. He began to watch Ziva as if she were a time bomb about to go off. Her stomach was _huge_. Ok maybe not as big as other overdue pregnant women he'd seen, if any. But sometimes he wondered if she was carrying 2 small twins instead of just one baby...He shook his head at the thought. '_Nah, that's not possible because we would've found out at the hospital when she had the ultra sounds..right?_' They both payed attention to when her stomach dropped again, and stayed like that for..up until now. Apparently when the baby shifts positions and stays like that, Dr. Elaine had told them, then that is a sign that Ziva could go into labor very, _very_ soon. It was a very exciting day, and a very daunting day, because that ment that their child was due to be born any time now. Tony put his hand on her belly. Ziva's eyes slowly opened when she felt the movement as the baby responded to his touch. She carefully sat up and pressed her hand into her side, grunting in discomfort. As usual, small and subtle signs of discomfort and unease captured Tony's full and immediate attention. "The baby certainly enjoys pressing on my bladder." Ziva explained at his glance. It was annoying for him to constantly be staring at her. Tony nodded and he helped her up from the bed and she waddled into the bathroom, rubbing her back. He quickly dressed then, turning in the direction of the bathroom. "What do you want to wear honey? So I can set your clothes out for you before I go." he called down the hall. "Tony!" Ziva hissed as she came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. "Sorry. I forgot your father's still sleeping." he appologized. Ziva nodded as she went to the closet. Tony noticed her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which ment. "You're comming to work today." he said more as a statement than a question. "Mm-hm." Ziva nodded. "Now are you going to help me get dressed or aren't you?" she asked as she walked towards him. Ziva noticed his hesitaiton. "I knew it." she sighed. "Ziva-" "Here we go." "Now, honey, I know you want to help out and I know what your job means to you." Tony tride to reasure her as he quickly tride to find a good combination of work clothes for her before her hormones kicked in and she descided to break more than just his fingers. "But because the baby could descide to come any second-" "Exactly." "You think even me getting upset over a phone call could cause me to go into labor. I know, Tony! Seriously, you jump out of your chair every time I sneeze! You-" She paused, eyeng the outfit DiNozzo held out for her. And instantly her mood changed. "Oh..thank you." Tony smiled his genuine DiNozzo grin. '_You've done it again. You've made Ziva very happy._' he thought as he helped her dress into black work pants and a light carribean blue maternity shirt with a v neck, snuggly fitting her figure. As he fixed the back she then turned aound and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Hey..you don't need to worry..okay? I promise that I will let you know if something isn't right, alright?" Tony slowly nodded. "Alright." Was all he said. But for some crazy reason this morning, his gut was telling him otherwise. '_Unless this is comming from that late pizza-Nah- this is real._' All of this was going on in his head but he descided not to say anything as he well knew his head was going to be sore later on. '_Gibbs is'nt going to like this. Not one bit I say._' He was brought out of his thoughts when Ziva suddenly looked down at her belly and, grabbing Tony's hand, she placed it on the side near the bottom. Tony smiled at feeling their baby's kick. "Peeck-a-boo." he said without even realizing it. Ziva chuckled as the baby moved again. Sometimes she swore the baby could hear what they were saying as it responded to their voice and touch. "He likes that." Tony smiled. "Well, when he's born we're gon'na to play it all the time." "And cowboys & indians?" Ziva added as they walked down the hall to the livingroom. Tony pursed his lips as he shrugged, nodding his head to the side. "I was thinking more along the lines of cops and robbers but that, too." he replied. Ziva then went to the kitchen counter and wrote a not for her father, telling him of her werabouts so that he didn't need to worry. After she placed it on the morning paper she grabbed her purse and Tony closed the door behind them. Because Ziva was heavily pregnant she had to sit in the back seat. Tony descided that they were going to quickly grabb some breakfast before they headed off to work as they drove out the driveway and off down the road. . . .What they didn't know, was that someone was watching.

* * *

'**Ding**' "Morning McProbie." Tim rolled his eyes. "Goodmorning, Tony." he said without even looking up from his computer screen. Tony nodded as he and Ziva came into the bullpen and went to their desks. "Morning McGee." said Ziva as she carefully sat down and started up her computer. McGee looked up. "Morning Ziva-WOA!" Tim's eyes grew as large as dinner plates. "Wait-Hold that pose!" said Tony, whipping out his cell phone. He whipped it in front of Tim's face. "Freeze." '**Click**' the phone went. DiNozzo looked at the photo and smiled to himself. "Wow McGee. Ha, ha. You should see the look on your..face." Tony's smile faded when he noticed that Tim seemed to be frozen in a trance. Smack! McGee came back to earth and began to stammer. "I uh. I didn't mean to-" "Stare, McGee?" Ziva finished for him with a frown. McGee nodded defeatedly. "But I'm glad you're here. It's been a while." he quickly added to ease the slight tention. "Abby will deffinately ba happy to see you. I'll let her know." Ziva's eyes brightened as she shook her head. "No that's ok. I think I'll pay her a surprize visit." She moved forward to get up when she realized something. Tony noticed as she fidgeted and shifted. "Honey?" Ziva huffed and her shoulders slummped. "Tony, you are not going to believe this." she said staring forward, not really at anything. Tony's mouth fell open as his expression became one of awed amusement. "N-o." Ziva licked her lips and looked down defeatedly. "I'm stuck." There was a moment of dead silence before both men burst out laughing. They were practically rolling on the floor, faces beat red. Ziva's face was also red, but not of laughter. "Will you both just 'shiket bevaksha'-shut up-and help me!" she burst out. That snapped them out of it and both men, still grinning and smirking, came on either side of Ziva's chair. All 3 faces became puzzled as Tony and Tim tried to figure out how to proceed. '**Ding**' There was a lot of grunting and mumbling as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay um, let's just" grunt "You grabb here." "Okay." "Oof." "Sorry." strain "Okay how about we try this." grunt "Okey we almost got it."

Gibbs glanced at his team as he strolled into the bullpen..then did a double take, stopping in his tracks. The trio and the bossman stared at each other. "Boss." Tim spoke up. Gibbs turned away and went towards his desk. "I don't want to know." Ziva wacked McGee's stomack. He squinted at his hurt gut as they finally got Ziva out of the chair. "Thank you both." They noticed their boss glaring at them. Tony pointed down the hall. "I'm gon'na go down to the lunch area and get a chair..uh, be right back." And he quickly went off. McGee's eyes glared angrily at Tony's retreating figure. "Right, thanks." He turned back to face his boss, only to find the sneaky silver haired fox right in front of him..but not looking at him. "Um, I'll be at my desk." McGee excluded himself and walked away. Tony came back with a regular chair. "Thanks Tony." Gibbs removed the computer chair, putting it by the desk on the other side of his. "Am I interupting something?" Tony asked as Ziva sat down in the chair. "No." said Gibbs as he came back. "I thought I had told you to stay home." Ziva bit her lower lip. "Gibbs I'm tired of staying at home. All I do all day besides taking care of the house is eat and sleep. It's what I've been doing." "Yeah?" said Gibbs. "And what's it going to take for me to convince you that You staying home, resting, and taking care of yourself is the best thing for you right now?" Silence passed between them as Tony stepped in. "Uh, boss? How about just a half day?" Gibbs seemed to consider. "Paperwork and phone calls onyl?" "Done." Gibbs quickly announced. He turned back to Ziva. "And that's all." "Yes Gibbs." Ziva nodded as Gibbs went left, then returned with a pile of files and set them next to her computer. The bossman's desk phone rang and he went to pick it up, grumbling as he did so. Ziva looked to her husband at Gibbs' sour mood. "Did he wake up on the wrong side of the boat in the basement?" Tony shook his head and sligtly gulped. "What, then?" she prompted. "I once experienced Gibbs without coffee." he cringed. "Not a pretty picture." "Oh." Ziva nodded. "I forgot about that." Then she returned to typing on her computer. Gibbs hung up the phone. "Gear up." "Dead Marine?" Tim asked as he and Tony strapped on their sigs, badges, and grabbed their bags. Gibbs nodded as he headed for the elevator. Tony loked eyes with Ziva. They told him that she didn't want him to go but as he came near she gave fim a brieff hug and kiss. "I'll be carefull, Zi. We're just going to a crime scene." Ziva nodded as tears threatened to escape her eyes. '_Blasted hormones._' "You will come back." "I promise." With a final nodd Ziva watched Tony as he entered the elevator. Her gave her a grin before the silver doors closed. Ziva stared at the doors for a long moment before turning back to the task at hand..paperwork.


	20. Hidden Enemy & a Bruised Face

**Sorry for the wait. Last week was kind of a rough week. Here's another chapter, yay were nearing the end of our journey. Hey, don't start crying now, we still have a few chapters like the birth, oh and Abby and McGee's wedding. What did everyone think of last night's episode? Liked seeing Kate's sister again but wasn't really thrilled with the over all epi. **

** Hidden enemy & a bruised face **

A few local leos were in the area of the house as Gibbs pulled the black dodge charger to a stop next to the police cars. Reflexifely they pulled out their badges as they approached the front yard. "Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee. NCIS." Gibbs announced as he put his badge back into his pocket. The policeman nodded. "Thanks for comming. I'm Peter." He turnned to his work partner and pointed at the other 2 cops who were making sure that civilians didn't linger. "This is Jeff, and that's Tom and Bob over there." Gibbs nodded as the trio went the trunk to get their bags. The M.E. van pulled up and Ducky, allong with Jimmy, hopped out. "Ah good job Mr. Palmer. We aren't late." said the M.E. cheerefully as they both went to the back of the van and opened the doors to pull out the gurney and get other supplies. Palmer smiled as he helped. "Thank you, Dr. Mallard." he nodded politely. Meanwhile Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were heading towards the house when-POW! A gunshot blasted through one of the front windows, wizzing past. It missed them by mere inches, hitting one of the cops in the right shoulder. "Shooter!" someone shouted as everyone ducked for cover to lay low. Timm snapped his head up and stared at the window. He saw movement. "Shooter is moving." "Go." hissed Gibbs as all three agents got up and ran towards the house. Two of the cops rushed after them. "We'll go around back, cover any exits." Tony and Tim got on either side of the door, sigs pointed downward as they looked to their leader. With a nodd from Gibbs, Tony kicked open the door and the three agents moved in quickly, sigs at the ready. They sepparated, skanning the main floor. They carefully checked the kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, study room. "Clear." said McGee, walking out of the study. "Clear." said Tony as he and McGee joinned their boss in the kitchen. Gibbs looked out the back slidding door at the two cops for confirmation. They shook their heads. The shooter was still inside. The hunch was confirmed as a noice came from above, making the agents point their guns at the ceiling as Tony and McGee quickly headed for the stairs. Gibbs stayed at ground level just in case the intruder tried to do something stupid. McGee and Tony nodded to each other as they split to search separate rooms, totally focoused, tention and swiftness in their movements. They cleared a 2'nd bathroom, another bedroom..A motor cycle could be heard outside.. the reve of the engine was getting louder. Tony opened the last room to check-Wack! "Oof!" He was met with a hard fist to his left cheek. It was so fast and unexpected that it made him dazed out. The black haired man suddenly turnned and headed for the window. "Federal Agents! NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Tim shouted as he burst into the room, gun aimed at the intruder. Upon hearing the commotion from downstairs and hearing a window break, Gibbs bolted outside and turned around. He saw the man raise his gun and Gibbs took aim and fired three shots. The man fell backwards out of the window and tumbled to the ground in front of the house. (_**Rrrrrrrriiiimmmmmbbbbbb**_) Gibbs slowly turnned around to see another man on a motor cycle. He couldn't see his face because he had on a black and blue gelmet with a tinted visor. A moment passed between them as the man then reved the engine and spead off down the road. Gibbs eyes followed him as he walked to the body. "You okay, Boss?" He looked up to see Tony and McGee lloking out the window. "Yeah, I'm fine. Get down here." he said. In less than a minute Tony and Tim were by Gibbs' side as he put on some gloves and rolled the body over. The two cops had come to the front yard, as did Ducky and Jummy Palmer with 2 body bags on top of the gurney. "He looks like he's from the middle east." said Bob. "That's because he is." confirmed McGee. "Mr. Palmer and I will get the Marine first, Jethro." "There isn't one." Ducky paused and looked back at Gibbs in question. "So there was'nt a murder at all? It was a fake?" asked Palmer. Tony shook his head. "My gut's telling me something's up." Gibbs nodded in silent agreement. As Ducky and Jimmy loaded up the body, Tony and McGee put their crime scene gear back in the trunk. Before going Dr. Mallard turned to the cop who was shot. "Come here young man. I'll stitch you up." But the cop shook his head. "It's not that bad. Besides, my partner's gonna take me to the infirmury." But the good 'ole doc wasn't swayed. "No, no. It's the least I can do." As the three agents got in the charger, McGee asked Tony. "Do you think your Father-in-Law knows anything?" Tony thought for a moment. "I'm not sure but, I'll ask him tonight when we get home." Gibbs brieffly looked at Tony then back at the road. "Why the wait DiNozzo?" Tony slightly cringed. "To be honest boss, with Ziva so close to having the baby I didn't want her to get upset if I started interrogating her father...I thought I'de wait until tonight when she's asleep, then speak with him privately." Silence followed for a moment. "But I'll get right on it as soon as we get back." Tony quickly added. Gibbs nodded as they drove on. On their way back he stopped at a certain diner he knew of to get some coffee. While they were waiting, Tony had noticed a few people were staring at him. When they exited the diner Tim noticed DiNozzo touching the side of his face where he got punched. "You alright, Tony?" he asked. Tony nodded as he turned to him. "Say, McGee. Is this red or bruised?" He angled his face so McGee could see it better. Tim looked...and saw a nice looking red spot on his left cheek...then shook his head. "Nope. You're good." He emphesized with a thumbs up.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Because if Ziva sees this she's gon'na feak out...I mean, with her being 2 weeks over due I feel like I want it to happen so this part of the journey will be over, but at the same time...Okay so I'm terriffied. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah." said Gibbs grinning as he walked inbetween them to the car. He had seen the whole conversation and was waiting for it to unfold when they got back.

* * *

** Click, click, clickity click. Ring! Ring!** Ziva slightly jumped as her cell phone rang, breaking her consentration as she was typing. She looked at the screen. "**ID: Tony**" it said. She put the phone to her ear. "Tony are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "_Yeah, I'm fine_." came her husband's reply. Ziva sighed heavily with relief, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. "Thank God." she whispered. "Are you sure you're okay, Tony?" There was a pause. "Tony?" "_I only got punched in the face, Zi. Nothing to worry about_." Tony blurted out. Ziva's eyes widened and her heartrate quickened. "Nothing to worry about?" she yealled. "Do you know what could've happened Tony?" "_Ziva, Zi-calm down. I don't want you to get upset. It's not good for you and the baby._" said Tony, who was slightly glad he was doing this over the phone and not in the bullpen where she could get near him. As much as she wanted to continue her argument Ziva knew he was right and quieted. She hated that she was constantly being reminded of how delicate she was right now, but until then she just had to accept it. "Alright." she siad, her voice indicating that she wasn't ready to let it go. Letting him know she was still angry with him. "I am calm now." "_Okay..How are you feeling?_" he asked. "Uneasy, again." "_Again_?" "I felt it earlier today but I'm sure it's nothing." Ziva quickly reassured him. "_So you feel funny huh?_" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. "I'm not sure..I feel..restless. Like I need to be moving." "_What do you mean, like pacing_?" Ziva nodded. "Yes, that's the word I was looking for. You know, just a little exercise." Tony paused as he thought about it. "_Hm. Well alright, but don't overdue it_." Ziva chuckled. "Tony, I'm already overdue." "_You know what I ment..I'll see you in a little bit._" "Alright. I love you." "_I love you, too._" Ziva hung up her cell and continued typing. Another pang of restlessness coursed through her body. She felt like she needed to get up, to move. After she finished the file she was working on, Ziva got up and slowly walked back and forth in the small area of the bullpen. Lindsey, the agent who had helped them on a steakout 7 and a half months before, noticed Ziva's behavior as she was walking by towards the printer and came over. "Ziva, are you okay?" she asked with a concerned face and reading eyes. "Oh, I'm alright." said Ziva, althought to Lindsey her voice seemed guarded. She also noticed her uncertanty. "You sure? I can get you something if you need it." Ziva shook her head, plotely smiling. "No, but thank you. I am fine really, just a little restless." Lindsey hesitantly nodded but still showed concern. "Alright but, if you need anything please don't hesitate. It's no trouble at all." Ziva nodded again and Lindsey walked on. Ziva let out her breath slowly as she continued to walk back and forth when she felt the muscles in her back tighten up. Reflexively she put her hand there. "Hmm." she sighed. '_What is this_?' She noticed that she was startng to feel warm as well...But she shook her head and continued to just pace, practicing her breathing techniques she had learned from the birthing classes Abby had sort of forced them into..to calm her nerves. In the end of the classes, she was glad. The baby started kciking pretty good, too. Ziva sighed, partially in weariness. "Shh. It's okay little one. I'm here."

* * *

It was in this state that the team found her in as the exited the elevator. Ziva went up to Tony and kissed and hugged him as best her pregnancy would allow. She then pulled back slightly as the strange feeling came once again a little stronger. When Tony looked at her Ziva's eyes were closed as she inhailed deeply, letting out a low but subtle moan. It was small but enough to get Gibbs' attention. He was always observing and looking out for his team wheather it was here in the squadroom or out in the field. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck whenever he sensed something that drawed concern. Tony carresed Ziva's cheek. Ziva did the same with him before she noticed the now purple-ish bruise. Tony saw her expression. "What?" Ziva went to her desk and opened one of the drawers. Tim was already smirking as he sat down at his desk when Ziva handed Tony a small mirror. Tony turned to him. "McGee!" Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Tony." "Yeah right McLiar." scoffed Tony. He then looked back into his wife's eyes. "You okay?" Ziva paused before answering. "I'm not sure." "Do you think it's-" Tony implied. "No, I am not going into labor, Tony..I guess comming to work wasn't such a good idea." she said. "Tired already, huh?" Ziva nodded. "Possibly. I mean the baby has been moving quite a lot and-sigh-I don't know why I'm feeling like this." "Go home, get some rest." said Gibbs as he came up behind her. Ziva nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to drive you home?" offered McGee. "Oh sure McTrying-to-escape-the-wrath-of-Anthony-DiNozzo." said Tony as Tim got his car keys. "Tony, think of it as a peace offering. I mean you tease him enough as it is." said Ziva as she got ready to go. Tony then slowly smiled. Oh how she could always make him feel good. "Okay..Hey. Call me when you get home okay? So that I'll know you're there?" Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will. Ani ohevet ot'cha" Tony returned the kiss to her soft lips. "I love you, too." Gibbs then went to his desk. "Don't forget to make the call, Tony." Ziva paused before going to the elevator. "What call? I can quickly do it before McGee takes me home." She saw the look on his face. He didn't want to tell her. "Tony. What call?" Gibbs stepped in. Ziva. When we went to conduct the crime scene, there was no body." "What?" "When we apporached the house someone took a shot at us." Tim spoke up. "He punched Tony in the face and then tried to shoot us, then Gibbs show him. He was middle eastern." "And he wasn't alone." added Gibbs. "Someone was there to pick him up." Ziva rubbed her head. "Okay s-so, what does this mean? Were they pros, did his ride escape?" Gibbs shook his head. "Not intentionally. When he saw that his friend, who tried to kill Tony, didn't need picking up, he took off. So-" "So he was sending a message." Ziva concluded. She put her hand over her throat in worry as she looked to her husband. "Do you think whoever it is, is after us?" Tony frowned. "I don't know. That's why I was going to make a call to your father and see if he knew anything about this." Ziva nodded as Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Ziver. I know it's hard, but you have to stay calm alright? Why don't you head home okay? Don't worry about it." Ziva nodded again. "Let's go, McGee." Tim quickly went to his desk, gathering his things as Ziva went to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Tony noticed as she rubbed her back, her expression unsure as she breathed. McGee patted Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be carefull." Tony nodded as he made the phone call. "Thanks McGee." **Ding**. "Oh, got'ta go." said Tim and he hurried for the elevator. _'Ring..ring..ring..-_' Tony looked to Gibbs. "No answer Boss. Ziva paused before entering the elevator, her hand on the door. "Try again." said Gibbs. A few seconds later, same result. Gibbs looked and spotted Ziva and McGee still standing in the hallway. He gave his usual upward nodd of his head and they went inside and down to the garage. "Is she okay, Boss?" Gibbs remained silent, despite the slight nodd he gave to his Senior Field Agent, and walked towards the window, staring tentedly out the glass. Something was up.

**Ooo. What's going to happen, any guesses? No come on, really, guess. COME ON PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING! I'M DESPERATE FOR YOUR THOUGHTS/IDEAS, CRITICISM, FEEDBACK, ANYTHING! **


	21. Captured

** Another chapter Yaaaaay! Now after this there's going to be a little more waiting 'cause I still have to get the later chapters actually written then typed up. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave your comments...sounds just like a commercial right? good. **

** Captured **

As McGee was driving Ziva home he noticed how upset she was. He was contemplating on what to say when something in the rearview mirror caught his eye. It was a large black van that stayed 1 or 2 cars behind as they drove, tinted windows. Wherever he went, the van followed. Ziva rubbed her large belly as she noticed the change in McGees driving. "Something wrong?" she asked. Tim bit his lower lip. "I don't want to worry you, but I think someone's tailing us. Don't get upset though." he quickly added. "Tony'll kill me if something happened to you or the baby." "McGee, Tony will not kill you." said Ziva as she then looked back over her shoulder to get a look at the van..she quickly faced forward again. "Just do what you have to do to loose them, but I want to get home as soon as possible. I fear something is wrong." McGee started speeding up to loose the tale. "What's wrong?" "I mean with my father. It's not like him to ignore calls from me or Tony, especially with our baby on the way." Tim nodded as he started to carefully maneuver on the road. "Sorry. I'm just asking because you look like your starting to sweat." He went around a sharp turn and Ziva had to grab onto the seat. "Sorry." She shook her head. "It's okay, keep going. Turn here." But no matter what McGee tried the van, which was soon joined by a smaller black car, also with tinted windows, kept up the chase. Tim finally made it to the DiNozzo residence despite the alternate routs Ziva had told him to take, which took about an hour. But alas, they did not loose their persuors as when McGee stopped the car and the van closed right in, one in front, the other behind. As soon as the engines were turnned off one man came out of each vehicle and walked towards McGee and Ziva. Both were middle eastern men as they could tell from their black hair, taned like skin, and deep brown eyes. The man who had exited the car, wearing medium colored blue jeans and a dark greay suit jacket over a white button up shirt, tapped on McGee's window. Tim reluctantly but slowly rolled down the window. "What do you want?" he asked, his body timid, ready for action. The man raised his head a little, slightly grinning as he'd been asked the question many times before from the people he and his group have killed. He glanced at Ziva, then back at McGee. "My name is Abduel. We need the woman to come with us. So glad you descided to cooperate." he said as he leaned down, one hand on the roof of the car, the other on the window rim. Tim focused on the man's face, his gaze reading. "I didn't say that I was cooperating. You cornnerd us." Abduel rose up to his full height as he shifted his weight. Ziva could tell that whatever these men wanted to do, they wanted to do it quickly, quietly, and precise. Like a small opperation cell. "McGee." Tim looked over his right shoulder as she leaned forward and whispered to him. She took the chance bacause Abduel motioned for the man who came from the van to come forward as leverage with the situation, meaning he was distracted. "McGee, these men are a Kidon unit. Not the one I worked with but either way they are extreamly dangerous and proffesional killers..Just do what they tell you." McGee's eyes widened and his face pailed. "Ziva, we don't even know what they're up to yet, but I'm not going to let them take you and the baby. 'Cause if they do that they'll most likely ki-" Tim stopped himself as Ziva suddenly inhailed sharply. "Mhmm." "Ziva? What is it?" Ziva looked down at her belly. "Something's wrong. I think I'm having-" "You, open the door." Aaaaaaand-he's back. "My boss would like to speak with you, Ziva DiNozzo..Inside." Abduel pointed towards the house. Ziva and McGee exchanged looks. "Now!" Abduel yealled, slamming a fist on the car roof. Ziva jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. The baby moved at the sudden energy and kicked in protest. Ziva rested a hand where she felt the kicking, then she reluctantly made the other hand open the door. McGee's jaw tightned in anger. He couldn't do anything. Sure he had his sig but if he pulled it out Ziva would most likely end up dead. Abduel helped her out of the car and escorted her into the house. As Tim watched her go he whispered, "Be carefull Ziva-WACK!" One of the other men hit his head with the but of his gun and McGee is knocked out.

* * *

Ziva opens the door and Abduel getures for her to enter. As she steps inside Abduel closses the door behind him and stands guard in front of it, staring at her with unreadable eyes, void of emotion. Despite the fact that Ziva now knew that she was most likely having early contractions she immediately went down the hall and started searching the rooms for her father. They weren't that painfull yet, though she isn't a good judge of physical pain, but she could tell that they were just slightly crampy. She wasn't feeling any pressure plus her water hadn't broken yet, but she knows it probably will soon. Her hormons were also flaring but her urge to burst into tears was stopped when-"Your father is not here." Came a voice from behind. Ziva turned around to see another man in what looked like a grey-ish cream buisness suit, step out into the hallway. He had short hair and the subtle beginnings of a beard judging by the stuble on his cheeks and a small gote under his smiling lips. Ziva realized it was the same man who had stood outside their house a few months ago when Abby had visited as she followed him to the living room. "Sit down." He gestured for her to take a seat. Ziva did as she was told and carefully sat down in a chair, a hand on her stomach. Despite how cruel and evil some men like this were, they sometimes still showed a little hospitality. Again this man seemed so familiar to Ziva in some way. Was it his arrogant overconfidence? His darkened skin that seemed to be just like Michael's-. Ziva paused in mid-thought as the realization came to her. "Haziece?" **( Prounounced Ha-zeec) **The man smiled. "So you do recognize me." Haziece stated matter of factly. "Ken-Yes, from the photos my father showed me." Haziece came forward. "Are you sure no one else saw them?" "Yes. It was only me and my father." she lied, her muscles tightening up again. She wrapped her arms protectively over the life giving womb where her child resided after she whipped the little bits of sweat from her temples. Haziece pouted, not seeming to notice her condition, which is what she wanted. "It's a shame Michael never told you that he had an older brother." "Brother?" Ziva paled slightly as Haziece nodded smileing. Then instantly the smile was gone. "Now enough with the formalities." The mood turned serious. Haziece moved towards Ziva. "Please, will you come with me." He held out a hand and went to touch her. Despite her bulging belly Ziva quickly rose from her seat and moved away. "Leave me alone. Don't touch me!" she yealled. Haziece immediately got in her face, anger in his eyes. Ziva could only stand there, completely deffensless. "Ziva, I do not want to make this a difficult transition..I consider myself a reasonable man. But I am not to be tested. You will cooperate." Ziva looked down at her stomach, then back into the intense eyes of her captor. "And if I do not?" She asked, fearing what the answer would be. Haziece looked to Abduel who still stood by the door. Abduel nodded and opened the door, motioning outside. A few seconds later in came 2 men who were from the van, carrying/dragging an unconcious McGee by his armpits. The layed him on the living room floor near one of the couches. Ziva quickly went to Tim and carefully eased herself down by his side, grunting as another cramp-like contraction went through her lower abdomen. "McGee. McGee wake up." She turnned to Haziece, hatred in her eyes. "What did you do?" "He's alive. Just a nasty headache when he comes to." he answered as he slowly began to circle them. Like a shark waiting for its prey to stop struggleing after the first attack, waiting to move in for the kill. "But if you don't cooperate my man here, Mezlar, will gladly put a bullet in his head." Ziva stared at Mezlar. He had the walk of an exacutioner. Wearing stripped cammo pants, a loose, black tank top, tattos on his bare arms and a large dark red bandanna hanging loosly around his neck, along with a necklass that beared the Kidon symbol. Ziva raised her hand. "Don't!" "Scieff." said Haziece and Mezlar stopped. He turnned to his superior, who nodded, and Mezlar and his companion, Reuben, who was of similar attire only bald, went ouside. Abduel came forward and helped the pregnant woman to her feet. There was a moment of silence before Ziva nodded defeatedly. "I'll go with you." Haziece smiled. "A very wise choice, Ziva DiNozzo." "But you leave my family alone." Ziva said fiercely. Haziece furrowed his brow. "Ziva..All that's left of your liniage is you, your father, and that helpless infant you carry." "I also mean NCIS." Haziece just stared at Ziva for a moment, studying her as she rubbed her belly. He noticed her jaw slightly tighten as she inhailed..and realized her full predicament. He knew... Haziece gave a nodd to Abduel who then escorted Ziva as they went back outside and headed towards the black van. Haziece close behind. "May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." Ziva spat as Haziece started to head for the car. He scoffed arrogantly, shaking his head as he came over to her. "You don't have to worry about your precious little _NCIS_ group." He paused and stared for a moment. "It's not them I'm after." Before Ziva could question his intentions, Abduel opened the sliding door of the van. Revealing Eli in the middle bench seat, another man, younger than the rest, sitting next to him with what looked like a machine pistol trained to his head. Ziva gasped as she went towards the van. "Your father is the one responsible for my younger brother's death." Ziva slightly turned her head upon hearing this, then looked at her father. Eli shook his head so slightly that she saw but the others didn't. He held out his hand as did Abduel to help Ziva into he van. Haziece closed the door and he and Abduel got in the black car out in front. As the vehicles move off, Eli inspects Ziva as he moves his hands over her shoulders and face. "Are you alright?" He asked in a slight whisper. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. "He didn't harm me, pappa. Oo." Ziva then felt her stomach tighten, then heard a small _pop_. Eli noticed the persperation on her forehead. "You're sweating." "It's warm in hear." But her father shook his head. "It's not that." Ziva knew what was going on but she didn't want to be noticed by their captors. It was then that she felt it, and a gush of water suddenly splashed onto the floor of the van. Ziva gasped in shock, staring at the floor. Screech! The van squeeled to a quick stop, as did the car. Haziece got out and stormed to the van. He opened the sliding door. "What's going on now!" "I'm going into labor you idiot! My water just broke!" "You must take us to the hospital, please. The baby's on it's way!" "Shiket Bevaksha!" shouted Haziece. "We will do no such thing." Ziva tensed as he stared at her, his mind seeming to be turning. "We'll use this to our advantage. Move." Haziece turnned away. "Wait." He looked back to Ziva. "What are you planning to do with us?" Haziece paused before answering. "We are taking you as our hostages. Once we get our money...then I shall have my revenge." Eli moved forward and placed a firm hand on Haziece's shoulder before anyone could react. "Then go ahead, finish this now! Then let her go and take her to Bathesda hoaspital, Now!" "I said shut up old man!" Haziece spat at him, hatred burnning in his eyes. He drew back his arm and smacked Eli accross the cheek. "Abba." said Ziva. "Your concerns should be on what's more important." said Haziece, eyeing Ziva. "Do not think me a fool!" Eli stormed, again grasping Haziece's shoulder, unaware that the other 3 men had their guns drawn and raised. "If she comes to harm. If you hurt Ziva or my grandchild...You will awaken a sleeping dragon." Ziva put a hand on her father's shoulder and he leaned back in his seat. The men lowered their weapons and then the group continued on thier way.

* * *

Later back at NCIS Headquarters. Tony was fidgeting, tapping his fingers on his desk with anxiaty. '**Ding**' "Oof." McGee stumbled into the bullpen. Gibbs and Tony rushed to his side. "McGee!" "What happened? Where's Ziva?" Gibbs put a hand up. "Tony-just wait." Tim was rubbing his head as Gibbs helped him to his desk and sat him down. "You good?" Tim nodded. "Yeah, never better." Gibbs nodded at his sarcasim. "What happened?" he asked. "Well I w-was, taking Ziva home and pretty soon I noticed that were were being followed." "Did you loose them?" Tony interrupted. McGee shook his head. "Well I tried. Ziva even had me take alternate routs and we still didn't loose them..2 of the men came out and forced/escorted Ziva into the house. As soon as the door closed I was knocked out..When I came to I was in your house. I ran outside and the cars were gone." Tony then turned, rubbing a hand through his hair and over his face, then smashing it down on his desk. "Tony I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get captured. You have no idea how stupid and sorry I feel." Tony leaned down on his desk as he glanced at McGee. "It's not your fault." Gibbs turned to Tim. "McGee. Go down to Abby and you guys run a trace on Ziva's cell phone." McGee nodded as he hurried off. "Yes, boss." "Once you do, notify me of the location and keep tabs on it, go..Every second counts." "Got it." '**Ding'** Gibbs turnned to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder, who twitched at the touch. "DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered. "We'll find them." Tony suddenly spun around and, very un-DiNozzo like, hugged his boss tight. "Sorry Boss but..I can't loose them...I don't know what I'll do without them." But Gibbs just hugged him right back. "Me too, kid."

**How's that for a nail biter? Werer you expecting something else to happen? It's okay, you can admit it. More fun/suspense awaits you in the next chapter...which I still have to type up. What do you think? ~Sarah**


	22. McPaul Rever & a Lead?

**Another chapter finally up 'Just. For. U.' Now read and Enjoy**

** McPaul Revere & a Lead? **

Ducky and Abby were finishing baging up some evidence from the last case when McGee came in slightly out of breath. "McGee what is it?" asked Abby, immediately alert. "Okay, Abby. I know it's going to be hard but I need you at the top of your game." "Timmy." Abby said in a warning tone and McGee explained to her and Ducky what had happened. "Now we need to find out where they are A-SAP also because I think Ziva was going into labor." "Ziva's been captured and she's possibly gon'na have the baby?" Abby cried as she glanced at Ducky. "Oh dear." exclaimed the M E.

* * *

Ziva glanced down at the phone in her hand, quickly but quietly dialing Abby's lab number. She knew Tim would be there informing the team and she knew that Gibbs would be having Abby run a GBS trace on her cell phone. Now she just needed to wait until the men weren't paying attention to her before hitting dial. "Mmn." she groaned aloud. The crampy pains were starting to go into early low contractions. Something told her that this wasn't going to take long as the baby squirmed inside her. Probably because of her anxiaty and stress. She slowly breathed to stay calm and keep her blood pressure low. The van came to an intersection, **click**, Ziva hit dial as she kept her eyes on the driver, Mezlar, and the passenger seat, Reuben. So far they were watching the road so when Abby picked up she was going to try to talk, if not at least the scientist should be able to hear the noises of the van.

* * *

** Ring, ring.** Abby answered the phone. "Hello?" She quickly looked at the number and recognized it. "McGee, it's Ziva's number, start a trace!" "What do you think I'm doing Abbs?" said Tim as he was already half way done with the GPS setup. "Ziva, Ziva?" asked Abby frantically. '_Abby I can't really talk right now..I'm being watched.'_ She heard Ziva whisper. Abby nodded. "Sorry. We're running a trace on your cell as fast as we can Ziva, just hold on. Tim's almost got it." she said as she paced back and forth. Both she and McGee hadn't noticed that Dr. Mallard had left to go see Tony and Gibbs. '_Hmmnh'_ The sudden groan made Abby stop in her tracks. "Ziva, are you alright?" she asked. No response. "Ziva. What's going on? You're scaring me, please answer." But all she heard were sounds from..a vehicle..then also static. "I'm almost there." Announced Tim as he was trying to triangulate the fix. "Okay, just hurry. It's starting to sound garbled and staticky." **Beep, beep! Beep, beep! **"Abby I got it!" The scientist practically jumper to her computers and started typing and clicking with one hand. She heard another moan from the cell phone. "Ziva, what is it?" she asked frantically. '_I'm in labor, Abby.'_ Abby heard Ziva whisper painfully. "You're in Labor? OMg! Ziva just hold on, McGee has a fix and were getting your location." Abby turned to Tim. "Okay, whoever has her is driving on the north expantion by the port buildings. There's a tone of wherehouses around there, plus the further they go the harder it's going to be to get a fix because the reception is horendous." McGee glanced at her. "How do you know that?" Abby answered without taking her eyes off the screen. "Becasue it's around the same are where Tony and Ziva were boxed in durring Ziva's first year at NCIS." She paused, realizing what she had just said as husband and whife to be looked at each other. But a few seconds later-**Bieeww!** "No, no, no, no, no!" exclaimed Tim. "Abby." "Don't say it." she warned. McGee's shoulder's slumped. "We lost them." Abby threw up her hands. "McGee!"

* * *

"And Your father's, too." said Reuben, holding out his hand. Ziva searched her father's pockets and handed both cell phones over. She let out a breath as a low contraction eased. She had to keep wipping the sweat from her head as her body continued to work through and progress her labor, vibrating as her muscles tensed and eased continually. Eli was also concerned about his daughter's condition. He hoped and prayed that Ziva's labor wouldn't be a difficult one as her own had been to her mother. He wrapped an arm around Ziva's shoulder and had her lean against him to try and ease her discomfort as the 2 car 'convoy' made it's journey. For that she was greatfull. But she soon realized. '_Tony please find us._' she prayed. '_I need you..I can't do this alone._'

* * *

Back upstairs Director Vance had been notified of the situation and was in the squad room, waiting with Tony and Gibbs for McGee to give them a lead so they could take action. They were all greared up:Sigs, knives, badges, bullet proof vests, caps, the whole shi-bang. And now they were just pacing. "I'm going to try and call Ziva, then Eli again, Boss." Tony exclaimed. "This is insane. I hate waiting." "Me too, DiNozzo. Me, Too." nodded Vance as Tony dialed Ziva's number. Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk, also nodded in agreement. Then his six'th sense kicked in. "You can come out now." he said, turning around. A sort of sheep-ish looking M E slowly rose from behind the cubical wall. "Jethro..Is there anything that I can do?" Ducky asked desperately as he came around to the front of the desks. "Ziva's not answering he cell, boss. It must be turned off and I'm guessing the same is with Eli's, too." Tony announced. '**Ring**' "Yeah, Gibbs." '_Gibbs, Gibbs, we have a partial lead._' Came Abby's voice. Gibbs frowned. "A partial lead, Abbs?" he asked as he and the rest of the group headed for the elevator. '_It's all we've got for now, Gibbs._' said Abby. '**Ding**' "Okay. We're on our way down." About a minute later everyone was crammed into Abby's little lab. "Okay. Before you say anything, Gibbs, here's what We've got." sha said as she went to the computers. "Remember when Tony and Ziva got boxed into that shipping crate when Ziva first came to NCIS? Well, Ziva called just a few short minutes ago and McGee traced her cell. We traced it until...we lost the signal around the south side of the north expantion, there's a lot of wherehouses-" "I remember, Abbs." Gibbs brieffly kissed her forehead and then he, Tony, McGee, and Vance went back to the elevator. "Every bit of information you get on Ziva's location-" "You'll be the first to know." abby finished for him. '**Ding**' After about a minute later, a computer beeped and Abby did some more typing and clicking. Then she put on a brave face as she turned to Ducky. "Okay. I've got a direct link to four different GPS satallites. If Ziva or her father get in an area with reception afgain-" she snapped her fingers. "Bam! We got 'em. I don't think there's any real reason to worry, Ducky." She paused as her said worry suddenly spiked. "Well, despite the fact that Ziva, and most likely, her father have been taken prisoner...and that had caused Ziva to go into labor..Which means that she'll be having the baby all alone.." Abby suddenly bacame scared as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Ziva or the baby, like a problem with the cord, or what if the baby does'nt get into the right position? Or, or what if it's too much for Ziva, like maternity exhaustion or dehidration or her blood pressure, Ducky? That can be extreamly fatal to both of them." Abby was now starting to sobb as Ducky held out his arms. She dived into his offered embrace. "Please, snifle, please tell me they're going to be okay, Ducky..They have to be." said Abby as she hugged him all the more. The M E gently stroked her head as he hugged her right back. "Everything is going to be alright, Abigail." he soothed gently, despite his own anxiousness threatening to overwhelm him. He moved her from the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, we have a job to do." Abby wipped the mascara lines from her cheeks and slowly perked up. _Sniff_ "You're right, Ducky. This is to time to be down in the dumps. We're gon'na find Ziva and her father and everything's going to be okay." '_I hope. Be strong, Ziva. I can't loose my sister._' she silently prayed as she watched her computer screen, waiting, hoping for a signal.

**Ooo we're getting closer. Now SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK: Questions, thoughts, anything you want, ect. The chapters after this I haven't even penned on paper yet so it's going to be a while, yes again, yes I'm serious but have no fear. As you read this I am writting away. What did everyone think of this week's episode? **


	23. Help is on the Way

** Another chapter up Yay! Please Enjoy **

** Help is on the way **

After about an hour and a half of driving, the black van and the car finally came to a stop near a warehouse. Haziece and Abduel got out of the car, a breeze making their ties flap as they made their way to the van. Abduel opened the sliding door and helped Ziva out of the van, Eli following, the young man sticking very close to him. Haziece looked to the sky at the large greay clouds gathering overhead. "Let's get inside. It looks like a storm is heading this way." he said as he opened the door to the warehouse and the group went inside. The place was of the typical warehouse, just more dirty. Garbage strewn around, a few peices of furniture like couches, light stands with extention cords, and some chairs. Basically evidence that Haziece and his men have been around for a while. And that was before Ziva and Eli saw more than just a few boxes and good sized crates full of assorted weaponry and ammunition. Haziece gestured to the couches as the rest of the men went to their guarding positions conversing with each other. "Sit here." With an arm wrapped around his daughter, Eli escorted Ziva, with the young man still right on him like bait on a fishing hook. As they neared the couches-"Oah!" A contraction went through Ziva's body, unusually sharp. "Easy, easy." Soothed Eli as he rubbed her back. Ziva leaned against him as she placed a firm grip on the shoulder of the couch, the other rubbing her large belly. "It's fine, abba.." she breathed, trying to assure him. "It's passing now..The contractions have only just started to get stronger...Tony and Gibbs will find us in time." she whispered the last part, grunting as she eased herself down onto the couch. Eli nodded and took a seat beside her, eyeing the youngest member of the group as he took a seatin one of the nearby chairs. The elder studied the younger. He was probably in his mid 20's, short, jet black hair that paritally covered his forhead. He had on a black T-shirt, kaki pants, hiking boots, and a gun in his hand...but his eyes were of a man who was uncertain. Like he didn't want to but was somehow compeled by some invisible force within him. Eli and Ziva both could tell that he was the outsider as the others were off in a group and by the way they looked at him. "Now." stated Haziece, folding his hands together, bringing his captives to attention. "I've already told you why we are holding you hostage." He turned to Reuben, who came forward and handed his boss Ziva's cell, which in turn Haziece handed to her. "You will do exactly as I say, Mrs. DiNozzo..or there _will_ be consequences...I want you to call your husband and tell him of the situation, that you and your father have been taken hostage for randsome..When he asks for the price you will tell him one million dollars. Tell him to come with the money, and to come alone. If he slips up, I will warn him only once, after that.." He turned to look at the group. "..My men can only go for so long without feeling the need to shed blood." The last few words made Ziva's blood run cold, despite her sweating profusely. Eli's anger rose deep within his chest as Ziva started to dial Tony's number, unable to do anything but what they were told. But, like his daughter, he was starting to trust Gibbs and his team. He hoped that Tony would get here in time to help Ziva deliver the baby and also be there for support. Another pressence. Ziva put the phone to her ear as she leaned her sore back against the couch, her belly protruding outward. She fought to keep control as she heard the ringing on the other end.

* * *

The four men were in the parking garage, ready to load up when Tony's cell rang. He quickly pulled it out, glancing at the ID. "Boss, it's Ziva!" Gibbs pointed to the elevator and the group marched right back in so they could hear better. Gibbs then flicked the E. switch and held up a finger. "Put it on speaker. Tony is the only one who speaks, not a sound from anyone else." Everyone nodded as Tony answered, putting it on speaker. "Ziva? Where are you?"

* * *

Ziva slightly smiled at hearring her husband's voice. "Tony..I'm guessing you've found out what happened?" '_Yeah, McGee told us and we have a partial lead of your location. Abby's computers are probably going off right now, so you need to keep talking to me._' Ziva shook her head. "Tony, don't.." '_What is it Zi?_' Ziva's mouth quivered and she started crying as she calmly spoke. "Tony. Me and Eli are being held hostage for a randsome of one million dollars..you have to come alone-Ugh!" A sharp contraction cut her off and Ziva's mouth clamped shut. She realized they're startting to get more intense and that ment she was going into active labor. Ziva took her father's offered hand and squeezed. '_Ziva? Ziva answer me, please_!' came Tony's frantic cry. Haziece takes the phone and finishes the conversation himself as his men shift about, 2 in the corners, 1 by the door, and still the youngest sitting near their captives. "Hello Mr. DiNozzo. My name is Haziece..Haziece Rivkin. Ziva's having a contraction at the moment. And I must say, I'm no expert but they're unusually strong for early labor..Yes Mr. DiNozzo, your wife is in the process of giving birth to your firstborn. Now if hurry you can be here for her. If you cooperate, you will bring me one million in cash, and you will come alone." Haziece paused to let his words sink in.

* * *

Tony's jaw tightened as fury pulsed through his veins, the others had the same expression. These men weren't going to get away with this. "I'll do it." Tony finally replied as he looked to his supperiors. They both nodded in approval, which surprized him. '_Very good, Mr. DiNozzo. But, just to be sure that you do come alone. I will give you one warning and one warning only._' "What do you mean?" Tony asked in fear.

* * *

Haziece motioned for the youngest member to come forward, who obeyed immediately and stood next to him. "I mean..if I get the tiniest hint that you're being followed, or that you have brought backup..." He motioned to Mezlar and the broad shouldered man went to one of the crates and, pulling out a machine gun, he tossed it to the young man, who caught it easily. Then Haziece snapped his fingers and angled the phone. The young man cocked the gun, stepping towards Eli and Ziva. "No. No stop, please!" "Please don't!" They both started yealling.  
**"Bam, Bam, Bam, BBBBBBBBBBBAM, Bam, Bam, Bam!"  
** Shots were fired. The bullets wizzed by only a couple of inches above their heads. Ziva wrapped her arms around her stomach as her father ducked her head under his arms and close to his chest as Ziva continued to scream in fear of being hit, trying to sheild her. '_Zi, Ziva? Ziva! Eli!_' Tony shouted into the phone upon hearing the concophony of gunfire. '_Haziece stop, please! I'll do as you ask alright? Ju-Just don't hurt my family!_' He exclaimed in desparation. Haziece raised his hand and the fiering ceased and the gun was lowered. The ringing was still in the air as the only other sounds that could be heard was Ziva crying. '_You bastard._' said Tony. "That was my warning, Agent DiNozzo. The next time...the bullets will be hitting their targets, ripping through flesh and bone." Ziva moaned alloud as a crontraction gripped her, rolling he head to the side and leaning back against the couch. "And you may want to hurry, Mr. DiNozzo. It's already been almost 4 or 5 hours and I don't think this baby is going to wait that long."

* * *

'_Contact me when you get here_.' And the call was dropped. Silence filled the elevator as each man pondered the situation. Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator continued up to the bullpen. "What are we going to do?" asked McGee as they went towards their desks. "Well, I mean, Tony." "I'm gon'na give the man what he wants." answered Tony and he quickly turned to Gibbs. "Don't try to stop me, Bos! I'm not going to put my family's lives in danger." Gibbs stepped forward. "Yeah? And you know what DiNozzo?" He gestured with his hands. "Take a look around." Tony's gaze moved from his boss to McGee, then to Director Vance, then back to Gibbs' blue eyes. "This, us..We're family." Tim and Leon came forward. "And families stick together." said Vance. "They mess with one of us, they mess with _All_ of us." added McGee. **Ding** Abby suddenly rushed in. "Gibbs, Tony, Gibbs, Tony!" she yealled frantically as she skidded to a stop in front of them. "I've got 'em. I've got Ziva's location!" "I'de very much like to hear it, Abbs." Abby pulled out a piece of paper from her lab coat pocket. "Here's the address. They're on the South side of the Norfolk Terminal. Warehouse 2." This time, Tony hugged Abby. "Thank you so much Abbs. He turned to look at Gibbs. The Bossman nodded and headed for the elevator. "Let's do this." "Lock and Load." added Vance. McGee turned to Tony as they too, headed for the elevator. '_Wow_' he mouthed. Abby quickly rushed after him and as Tim held the elevator doors open, she planted a long, passionate kiss to his lips. Both were totally unaware and not caring that the three other men were staring at them. "I love you." said Abby and she gave an added quick peck to his left cheek. McGee carressed her cheek. "I love you too, and I'll be back." The silver doors closed. Tim felt a little awkward as he could feel the Director's eyes on him. He wasn't sure but he could've sworne there was a tiny smirk on the man's face as he handed Tim a hankey to wipe his cheek. **Ding**

* * *

Abby rushed down the stairs to Autopsy and found Ducky gathering supplies like towels, clamps, floves, flashlights, a bulb serynge, and sissors, stuffing them into a medical bag. "They're gone!" she announced. Dr. Mallard patted her shoulder as he handed her the bag and went to his desk, opening the drawer to get his keys. "Right Abby. Let's go, but with great caution." As they left the room, he silently prayed. '_God, help us find our friends, and please, help Ziva in her hour of need_.'

**Now Review please and leave comments, thoughts ,ideas, ect..we're yet again getting closer. A big Thank You to all of my faithfull readers. :) **


	24. Finding a Friend amongst Enemies

** Another chapter for my faithful readers. Enjoy **

** Finding a Friend amongst Enemies **

** VRRROOOOOOOOM!** The black dodge charger spead down the road. Everyone was holding onto their seats for dear life as Gibbs drove. Surprizingly, Tony wasn't phased. McGee was feeling nauseous, Leon's knuckles were pale, and Tony, he kept insisting that the bossman go faster. "Tony, I'm going as fast as I can." '_Yeah, but still too close to the speed limit.'_ Tony thought shaking his head. "It's not good enough, Boss. Ziva's most likely going to be in labor for..I don't know, 8 or 9 hours altogether, maybe more before we get there? So yeah, I'de say speed it up!" **WACK!** "Hey!" said Tony, rubbing his head as he looked to the back seat. McGee pointed to Director Vance, then Tony turned back around to face forward. "I'm sorry guys." He looked at Gibbs. "It's just that, I promised Ziva that I would be there. That I would go through this with her..Every, groan, every push..every breath..Now she's going to do this by herself, all alone." Tony ran a hand through his dark blondsh brown hair. "She's not alone." said Gibbs gently. "We'll get there." Tony nodded. "I know." His worry grew as he looked at the dark grew sky as the spead on. It started raining and his gaze went to the few trees that were in the area. Their branches swaying in the wind. "Looks like a storm." said McGee. Vance nodded. "The wind's picked up pretty good, too." he added.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, two of Haziece's men, the most dangerous ones Mezlar and Reuben, had gone to get some food. When Ziva requested it, Haziece let her get up and pace some back and forth. When a contraction washed over her, stopping her in her tracks, Eli would come over and support her. He would place his hands on her hips while she grasped his shoulders, groaning aloud as the pain intensified. Eli shook his head after a contraction had just past. "Ziva, you must rest. You'll need your energy for later when this baby descides to make his appearance." But Ziva, being, well, Ziva, just did'nt listen as she shook her head, trying to keep it together. She went past her father and continued to walk. At this point her contractions were speeding up. At least every 7 minutes, along with the pain intensity. The pain was there all the time now as she sweated continuously as her body worked, and she's been in labor for almost 5 or 6 hours already. How many more it was going to take before she was fully dialated and ready to deliver, she had no idea. Her father had offered to check her but she refused and only allowed him for the support. Ziva's breath suddenly caught and her eyes blurred, stopping her in her tracks. Suddenly she became extremly tired and her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed from exhaustion and too much stress. She caught herself with her hands as she crumpled to her knees onto the hard ground, but once she was down, she layed onto her side. "Ziva!" Eli yealled as he and the younger man rushed to her side. "You stay away from my daughter!" Eli said to the young man, who shook his head. "Lo. Let me help, please." he pleaded under his breath. "Please, this is no time to argue." Eli finally nodded and both men helped Ziva to sit up. "Ziva what's wrong?" Ziva rubbed her forehead, her eyes closed as she tried to keep calm, taking deep, long breaths. "I-I don't know. Suddenly I was just overwhelmed with exhaustion." "It's not good, you're dehydrated. We need to get some fluids in you." said the young man. "Help me." said Ziva, nodding weakly towards the couches. Both men pulled the heavily pregnant woman to her trembling but steady legs and guided her to the couch. While she held onto the arm of the couch, the stranger supporting her, Eli sat on the left end of the couch, one leg folded in front of him, the other on the floor. Then Ziva sat down with her back facing him and she leand back against her father with a low moan as she streatched her legs out down the length of he couch. Ziva descided that she was going to listen to her father just this once and try to sleep, despite their captors being too close for comfort. It was then that the young man came forward with a bottle of water. "Wait, drink this, it will keep you from getting dehydrated." Ziva slowly took the bottle, then quickly opened it and took a few good gulps, the water dripping out of the corners of her mouth. "I know it's not ice chips but this is all I have...My name is Katib. (Ka-teeb) My father was a doctor so I know a little." Ziva put the bottle on the ground next to the couch and looked at Katib. "I'm terribly sorry for what I did earlier..I don't want to live this kind of life, with this type of job." Eli raised his eyebrows. "Job? This is the kind of stuff some people do when they can't find a job..Doing terrible things to people and making a profit off of it." Katib shook his head. "In this economy, getting a job is near impossible.." he paused as suddenly an inner saddness swept over him, a few stray tears escaping his eyes. Despite what Katib had done earlier, Ziva felt sympathy towards him aas she reached forward and put a hand on his forearm. "I don't know what to do..Me and my wife have been happily married for 5 years. Three months ago we found out she has cancer, a tumor on her liver. We hardly have enough to get by, let alone pay for an operation. And she just needes one, just one, and she'll be free of it..That's my only reason for doing this, for the money to pay for her operatio-" Katib was interupted when Ziva's body suddenlly tensed up, shoulders hunched, legs slightly drawn up as another contraction took her. "Hmn-Aagh!" "Easy. You're doing fine." Eli soothed into her ear as she gripped his offered hand, her other hand clutching her stomach from the pressure. Ziva took deep breaths, her chest rising and falling heavily in weariness. "It's builing up, you're doing good." her father continued as her grip got tighter. After a few more seconds Ziva's body relaxed and she lossened her grip, leaning back against her father. Eli re-did her ponytail and wipped the sweat from her head and neck. "You did it." Ziva nodded, completely exhausted. "That was a big one. They're deffinately getting closer." she panted. Ziva could'nt remember when she felt so tired and weak, and she haden't even started pushing yet. She turned to Katib. "Is this normal? I mean..I'm two weeks overdue." Katib took a moment to assess the information. "I believe it is. I mean I'm not an expert but it's okay for women to sleep during labor, if that's what you're wondering. But they do have to stay hydrated and..If I could give you an epidural so it would help-" But Ziva quickly shook her head. "No. No drugs, no needles...Even if I was in a hospital I still would have wanted the full experience. Despite it being _extreamly_ _painful_-Okay. They are deffinately getting closer together." she announced at the contraction. '_Tony, please hurry. I can't do this alone. Where are you?_' she pleaded with her thoughts as if that would hasten his comming. Haziece then had come into view, pacing back and forth, rubbing his head, then putting his hands on his hips. Ziva and Eli both noticed his behavior. "He's getting nervouse." "Mm-Hm." agreed Eli. Katib's eyes never left Haziece's figure as he whispered. "I know I'm a complete stranger, but will you allow me to help you in any way I can?" The look in his eyes told them that what he spoke wsas true as Ziva exchanged glances with her father. Eli nodded. "Katib!" said Haziece. The young man froze as he stared at him. "Get away from them." he said and Katib reluctantly moved away. "Hey! The food is here!" shouted Abduel and he and Haziece went to the door. Mezlar and Reuben came in with the meal and all of them, accept Katib, began eating and conversing with each other. Eli shook his head in discust. "They make me sick." Ziva tensed up again as the pain overtook her once again. "Tony, where are you?" she said aloud in a moan. Eli rubbed her hunched shoulders and back. "He'll be here, Ziva. He is a man who will go to the ends of the earth for you." Ziva had no doubt about that. It was just so hard with her in the long and grueling process of bringing another life into the world. She repeated her husband's words in her mind. 'I_ will be there with you. Every step of the way._' **Crack-BOOOOOM!** The sudden rumble of thunder reminded the group of the storm that they had almost forgotten about. It was then that they noticed it was raining really hard. The baby jerked, causing Ziva to look down at her stomach. "Sshhh tateleh." she rubbed her protruding belly. "Shh, sh. I know you're scared, I am too. But your abba, your daddy, he's going to find us..It's okay..That's it." she said gently, talking to her baby deep within. It seemed to calm them both and Ziva fanally started to relax and sleep. But her mind stayed awake and attuned to her surroundings..and on one other person.."Tony." she whispered before sleep overtook her.

**Reviews and 'MANY' comments woyld be 'Greately' appreciated. Give whatever kind of comment you want, even questions about the story or whatever you want to ask in general. ;) **


	25. Finally Welcome to the Family

**So, so, so, so, sooo sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy this week babysitting, ect, also the sight is'nt letting me edit the chapters or even my own profile so I have to do this on wordpad. Hope everyone loves reading this chapter as much as I had writting it. I know it might be a tall order but I'de like/hope to get a lot of reviews for this chapter. **

** Finally ****Welcome to the Family **

** Boooom! Rumble! **Thunder rocked the sky. "Okay Agent Gibbs, this is your last warning...Slow down." said the police officer as he handed the grey haired grizzely bear another speeding ticket. Gibbs snatched it, put it in his pocket, then rolled up the window, and-_Scueeeeeeeeel_! The charger speed off. "Hey!" shouted the cop, water pouring from the brim of his hat as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again in the distance. Then he shook his head. "You know what? Never mind." he mumbled as he got in his car and went to finish his routs. The rain was no pouring hard at an angle, the wind blowing as small bits of debrie flew around in the air. Tony slightly grinned in amusement as they spead on. They were almost there, just a few more miles, unbenowenst to them that Abby and Ducky were following them in the M. E. van. "Wow, Boss. Three tickets. Kind of gives a whole new perspective of the phrase 'Third times the charm." But Gibbs wasn't really listening as he focused through the misty hard rain on the road. "We're almost there DiNozzo..Make the call." Tony nodded. "Got it." "Remember." "Not a sound from anyone. Got it, Boss." McGee finished for him. He caught Vance glancing at him. "Anticapate." said Tim grinning as they got near warehouse 2.

* * *

**Swerve**! "Abigale please be carefull and slow down." A very nerved up Dr. Mallard exclaimed at the scientist's crazy driving. "This vehicle is very valuable to NCIS." But Abby just sighed irratably. "Ducky, there's no time! Ziva's baby could like, come out any minute, plus she and her dad are being held hostage for one million dollors, plus the fact that Ziva's like a sister to me! And I'm going to be there for her." she stated. The large white van then skidded around a corners so sharp that it startled Ducky as he quickly grabbed onto the dashboard to keep his ballance, his glasses and hair going crooked with the sudden jolt of motion. Lightning flashing in the dark blue and stormy sky.

* * *

Two of Haziece's men, Reuben and Abduel, came to their leader. "Oh you have got to make it stop." said Abduel. Reuben nodded. "I agree. I can't take it anymore. Can't we just kill her now!" he siad, his hands covering his ears, plus he was getting nervous, they all were. Haziece shook his head as he got up from his seat, agitated that his '_men_' were seeming to be intimidated by a woman in labor yealling and swearing at them. "Her husband will be here soon. I can feel it." Ziva's eyes darted in his direction, pointing a finger. "No, Haziece. I am the one who is feeling the pressure. You-Aaaah! You have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm going through right now!" Her body seized up again as another wave of pain made every muscle tighten. They were every 47 seconds and there was tramendous pressure. The baby seemed to be right there..well it wasn't but it sure felt like it. 'Ring, riiiing!' Haziece took Ziva's cell from his pocket and handed it to her, smiling at her pain. Eli looked past his daughter, eyes fuming with hatred at the man. "Put it on speaker." As Ziva answered the phone her father rubbed her shoulders as her body relaxed and she fell back against him with exhaustion, gratefull for his support. "Tony where are you? The baby's comming!" she said worriedly, her chest heaving.

* * *

"Ziva calm down. I'm almost there." said Tony, trying to by time. '_Do you have the money?_' came Haziece's voice. DiNozzo covered the mouth piece and whispered. "It's on speaker." Everyone nodded and stayed quiet while Tony continued to talk. "Yes Haziece. I have the money and I'm almost there. Ju-just let me talk to my wife, please?" DiNozzo heard the man give an arrogant chuckle. '_Of course you can_.' he said looking to his prisoners. Tony's stomach sank as he heard his wife's please for him, longing, yearning. '_Tony I need you. I-ngh-I can't do this alone!_' "Ziva I know you can do this. You're, you're doing great. You're doing wonderful." Ziva shook her head in frustration. "Tony. You don't understand! Our baby is comming now! I need you, I need everyone Gibbs, Abby-! Oagh!" The wave of pain coursed through her.

* * *

The warehouse came into sight. McGee tapped DiNozzo's shoulder and pointed to it. "Honey I'm almost there, just give me 15 minutes okay? Just 15 minutes and I'll be at your side." said Tony as Gibbs pulled the car closer, turning off the lights to stay conceled. Vance handed the group earwigs.

* * *

Suddenly all Ziva could hear was static despite the raging storm outside. It seemed to be right over them because they could feel the ground rumble beneath their feet as thunder rolled overhead. "Tony? Tony!" No response. "I lost him." exclaimed Ziva. Haziece took the phone and hung up. "It must be the storm." He turned to his men. "He'll be here." **Crack Boooooom! Rummmmble!**

* * *

The team took the oportunity to get out of the car, sigs at the ready. The sound of thunder drowning out the sound made by the closing of the charger doors. (**kind of silent comic book style**) Within seconds they were drenched with rain as they jogged forward, stopping brieffly behind barels, crates, and other large objects as they made their way inside the warehouse. The men made quick glances to each other in silent comunication as Gibbs and DiNozzo went to the left, Vance and McGee to the right, moving towards the distant lights. Within a few seconds Gibbs and DiNozzo saw the group in thier sights as well as Tim and the Director. Tony could see his wife on the couch, Eli sitting behind her. A young man offered her a bottle of water and she took a few gulps. He also seemed to offer to check her but she refused. "Did you see that?" asked Tony. Mm, hm." said Tim. Vance nodded. "Affirmative, it appeares we have a friendly among enemies in the area." Everyone made eye contact with Gibbs, waiting. Gibbs nodded. "Go." Everyone moved with precision and focus. "NCIS!" shouted Tony. "Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" ordered Vance. Tim added. "Put 'em down! Hands in the air!" Haziece and his men were taken totally by surprize, spinning around, weapons drawn, ready for a fight. "Tony!" Ziva gasped in surprize when she saw the group burst from the shadows, comming into the light as they spread out and choose their targets. "I'm right here honey." Tony replied, his eyes fixed on Haziece. Katib went and stood in front of Eli and Ziva, nodding to Gibbs, who understood his motive. He wouldn't hurt them. Haziece's gase looked to Tony. "I thought I told you to come alone with the money." "Sorry." Eli spoke up, catching Haziece's attention. "I should have told you." He got up from behind his daughter and stood with Katib in defiance. "When it comes to family, orders don't really matter." Haziece stared at Katib. "Kill them." he orders. Katib held his ground, no response. "I told you to kill them!" Haziece ordered again. "Now!" Katib shook his head. "Lo, I won't!" The men shifted, moving closer to their prisoners as Gibbs and the team closed in the gap, gaining ground, cornering them in. "If you're looking for someone to blame," said Tony, Haziece froze, slowly turning to face DiNozzo. "You want revenge Haziece?" "Tony, don't." said Ziva, her low moan filling the room. Tony's jaw tightened "I'm the one you want." Haziece furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?" His anger then rose as he then marched towards DiNozzo, realization and rage expressed on his face. "You? It was you who killed Michael?" he shouted, breathing heavily. "Yes..He had killed an american agent..I went to arest him and as we talked, he lost control and attacked me. It was self defense. I told him to stop but he would have killed me-". "Enough! I'll kill all of you!" Haziece shouted. Then he quickly turned and shot his weapon. "Aah!" Eli bent over in pain, grabbing his left leg, blood flowing from his shin. "Abba!" screamed Ziva, partialy from her own pain. Katib put pressure on the wound as they shuffled back to the couch were Ziva lay. In seconds Tony tackled Haziece and both men fell to the ground in a brawl. Gibbs shot Mezlar 3 times in the torso before the assassin aimed his gun at Tony. Director Vance and Tim opened fire on Abduel and Reuben as they fired back. Bullets flew everywhere as the concophony of gunfire continued. Katib shot Abduel from behind as he took position in front of Eli and Ziva, who were trying to duck in cover as best they could. Reuben fell from Vance and McGee's shots, and they and Gibbs quickly closed in to where Tony and Haziece faught hand to hand. Haziece swung right, punching Tony across the face. He recovered and returned with a 1-2 punch to the left side of Haziece's abdomen right below the ribcage, then gave a hard jab to the face. Haziece rushed him and attempted a wild haymaker but overswung and lost his ballance. DiNozzo ducked low and did a leg sweep, knocking him to the hard ground. Then the group surrounded him, guns at the ready. Haziece stared menacingly into Tony's eyes, waiting for the final blow. "Do it." he spat...But it never came. Tony seemed to thinking deep inside himself, then nodded, as he came to a decision. He slowly turned to Eli and a moment past between them. Eli limped forward on his own to the group as thunder rolled and lightning lit up the sky. Despite the raging storm it seemed unusually quiet, like the world was holding it's breath, except Ziva of course. Tony held out his side-arm to the Mossad Director. McGee tensed. "Tony what are you doing?" Leon and Gibbs didn't move an inch. Eli slowly took the offered gun and, looking at the weapon in his hand, he then layed it on the floor and kicked it away. Instantly Haziece bacame fearful and shook. Eli bent down, put his large hands on Haziece's chest and pulled him up close and personal by the front of his shirt. Haziece shook in horrar, face sweating as he could do nothing as the borad shouldered man held his gase with a firm, fixed stare. He trembled in fear as the Mossad Director drew his arm back, his hand in the form as if he were going to do a karate chop.. took a deep breath.."Yaaaaaaaah!" The hand flew to Haziece's face. "Aah! Aaaaah, No!" Haziece cried, eyes closed, body shaking...

* * *

He opened one eye, then the other and looked. Eli's hand was mear inches from his face, right above his cheek. Then the Mossad Director suddenly grabbed his nose and squeesed. "Honk." he said, then let Haziece drop to the ground with a loud thud. The men put their weapons away as McGee rolled Haziece over and cuffed him. "Well i'll be damned." said Vance to Eli. "I thought you were going to take him out on the spot." Eli shrugged as he limped towards the couch, Leon beside him. "Well, what can I say, my old friend." He looked to his daughter with a proud smile. "I've had a very special someone, who taught me to see things in a new light." he finished, a single tear of joy falling down his cheek. Ziva's return smile then quickly faded as pain gripped her. "Augh! Tony!" DiNozzo rushed to his wife's side and embraced her with a tight hug and many kisses. "I'm here, Zi. I'm not going anywere..It's going to be okay." McGee had gone to get the charger thinking they would have enough time to bring Ziva to the nearest hospital, but just as he opened the warehouse door, in walked a soaking wet Abby and Dr. Mallard. "Abby wha- Whate are you guys doing here?" he asked as they walked past, Ducky carrying a medical bag. "We followed you, Timothy. Abby drove like, well like Gibbs in a rush." said Ducky as they went to where Ziva lay. Vance and Gibbs were getting ready to take Haziece into custody when she called out. "Gibbs! I need you, don't leave!" Gibbs let out a breath, licking the inside of his leps. '_Why am I getting a sense of deija-vu?_' he thought as he looked to Vance. The Director nodded an affirmative. "I got this." he said. He sat Haziece on his knees and then, hit his head with the but of his gun, knocking him out. "Anyone got some ducktape?" he asked. Abby nodded. "Plenty." and she ran out to the M. E. van. She came back a few seconds later with at least 3 rolles and Leon smiled. "Tim?" McGee came over with a smile. "With pleasure, Director." And the two taped together Haziece's ankles, knees, thighs, and across his ribcage for his upper arms, putting a piece over his already cuffed hands and one over his mouth for good meassure.

* * *

Tony had taken his place behind Ziva as Gibbs removed her pants, then he took off his jacket and layed it over her legs. "Is there anything I can do, Agent Gibbs?" Eli asked as Dr. Mallard handed Jethro some gloves, towels in his other arm. Gibbs gestured towards the lamps. "I need more light." Eli nodded and limped to get the nearest lamp and brought it over. "Thanks." said Gibbs as he then rolled up his sleeves, looking to Ziva. "Ziva, I'm going to check and see where the baby is okay? Do you trust me?" Ziva nodded an affirmative and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder, breathing deeply and focused on the ceiling. Tony removed strands of wet hair from her face. Abby handed him a wash cloth and he dabbed off the sweat. "You're doing great, Ziva." Abby encouraged at seeing her friend slightly grimace at what was going on at the other end, not to mention another contraction rocking her abdomen. Tony grabbed his wife's hand. "Let her rip." Instantly Tony's mouth opened so wide in 'Ow' from Ziva's vicelike grip that McGee fought to not laugh. Despite the pain of his hand being crushed, Tony didn't utter a sound because he knew that Ziva was in way more pain than he was. "The head's comming down nice and low, Ziver." Gibbs announced after the examination. "Yay! It's time to star pushing! You're going to be awsome!" exclaimed Abby, her braided pigtails bouncing in excitement. "Oh really, Abby! I haven't noticed!" snapped Ziva with a huff as she then started to panic, breathing hard. Gibbs knew she didn't mean it, it was because of the situation she was going through-hormones and emotions overflowing. "Ziva she's just trying to help. Okay? Calm down." "Gibbs!" Ziva yealled, partially in pain. DiNozzo knew what was comming. "Uh-oh." he muttered under his breath. Gibbs looked at him, his eyes saying '_What do you mean by uh-oh?_' Tony recalled on of the times Ziva had gotten mad at him and cringed. Ex-Mossad Ninjas with the power to kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip, plus an over due heavily pregnant woman about to give birth, equales scary Ziva, no Your worst Nightmare Ziva, Ziva-Zilla (**godzilla**). "Get ready for a tongue lashing. Boss." was all DiNozzo could say. As Ziva starts talking she gets louder and louder and Tony's eyes get wider and wider. "Do. Not. Tell me to calm down. I have been taken prisoner and held hostage by four crazy men with guns! I am on the verge, Jethro! As in, right now! As in, about to, give birth and you have the guts to tell me to calm down!" Abby and McGee's jaws practically dropped to the floor. Eli's face was frozen. Ducky surprizingly found it hillarious as he tried not to burst out laughing. Director Vance was secretly relieved that Jackie never did that to him, and he had to go through it twice. DiNozzo slowly peaked out from behind Ziva and saw Gibbs' glare of O. M. g. He then meet his Senior Field Agent's eyes and said very seriously under his breath. "We'll talk about this later." Dun, dun, duuuh. Tony knew it, he was dead. He didn't deserve it but ever since Ziva got pregnant _he_ was the one who had to deal with the grey haired grizzely bear, also considering his wife just called Gibbs by his middle name. He got reminded of the 'Father of the Bride': _At that moment I wanted to crawl under the sofa and die_.' After a few seconds Ziva then appologized for her actions. "Whatever else I say to anybody, unless it's good, don't listen to it." she anounced and Gibbs instricted her to get into the proper position. "You ready?" he asked. Ziva grunted in replie as she felt Tony get ready behind her, placing his arms under hers and laying them on her stomach. Ziva's forearms rested over his as they held hands, fingers entwined. Gibbs moved her legs up and to the side. "Okay Ziva, on your next contraction I want you to bear down and push through your bottom okay?" Ziva nodded. "Were ready, Boss." Tony said for her. "Alright. 1, 2, 3, push." said Gibbs. Ziva pushed with all her might while Abby counted down from 10. After a quick breather she bored down hard again..and again before Gibbs went. "I can see the head." "Really?" asked Tony. **THUD!** "Timmy!" gasped Abby. Ducky set down the supplies and went round behind the couch. "I believe our dear Timothy just fainted." "Cool." said Tony, quickly pulled out his cell and handed it to him. "Get a picture will you? And a few of this glourious even-Aah!" Ziva really squeezed his hand this time. "Tony. Exactly what part of this have you found glorious?" she asked as she pushed again, almost curling into a ball. "Well I, uh, didn't mean the labor part that _you're_ going through-Oow! Ow okay! Uncle! Uncle!" "Ziva." said Eli. The ninja loosened her grip. During this Gibbs had removed the plugs from the baby's nose and took a bulb syringe and removed the amnotic fluid from it's throat and lungs. Ziva felt pressure as he carefully turned the infant. "Just breath through the contraction, I'm adjusting the shoulders." he said. After a few seconds. "Give me a really big push okay? Push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-Stop. Stop pushing Ziva!" She and Tony looked up with worried eyes. "What is it?" "It's the cord." grunted Gibbs as he motioned for more light. "It's wrapped around the baby's chest. I just need to move it." Ziva collapsed against Tony, her head resting on his shoulder as he hugged her tight and kissed her temples. "It's okay, honey. I love you." he whispered to her. "You're doing great Ziva." said Abby. "Just think, in a few moments you're going to be a mom...Ziva are you alright?" the scientist asked with deep concern. The heavily pregnant woman rolled her head to the side, leaning it against Tony's with a labored groan, eyes closed. Ducky patted her knee gently as he studied her face. It was then that he saw how much energy this was taking out of her. "I'm tired, Abby. Just so tired." Ziva replied. Suddenly she lurched forward. "Oaugh-Gibbs, please hurry!" "I got it." Ducky went over to him. "She's suffering from too much stress and maternal exhaustion, Jethro. She needs to get this baby out and quickly." Gibbs locked eyes with her. "Ziva, look at me. Just give me one more big push with everything you've got alright?" "You can do this Zi, I know you can." Tony encouraged her. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Push. 1, 2, 3-" Tony kisses her temple, rubbing her shoulders. "You can do it sweetheart." "4, 5, 6-" "Aaaaaaah!" Ziva screams. Gibbs looks up. "Keep going, you're almost there.." He started smiling as the baby emerged. "That's it, real hard. 7, 8, 9, 10..."

* * *

Suddenly all of the pressure Ziva felt dropped to nothing as the baby slid from her body. "It's a girl!" exclaimed Gibbs, smiling in that lop sided grin she knew so well. He gently placed the fragelie newborn in her mother's arms. But Ziva's joyous smile quickly faded when she noticed something was wrong. "Gibbs! She's not breathing!" she gasped in shock and horrar. "What?" said Tony as they stared at their baby. She-she's not breathing!" Ziva yealled, starting to sobb. "Gibbs please, help her. Do something!" Ziva was practically beside herself and thoroughly drained of strength. First a long and excrushiatingly painfull labor, then the delivery and now this? It was too much. Gibbs stared at the newborn, frantically trying to figure out what to do. Then something came to him. It was something never done before to revive a baby, but would it work? There was only one wat to find out as he gently turned the infant over..and gave a light and small slap to the back of the infant's head. Everyone froze..Then the infant started to squirm in Gibbs' arms as he turned it back over. "Mn, mngh. Waaagh, waaaaaah, waaaaa!" Ziva's tears of sorrow became tears of joy and love upon hearing her daughter's first cry. And Gibbs wrapped her up in a towl and handed her to Ducky. The M. E. started drying her off and placed her in a clean towel. "It's okay she's just cleaning up." said Tony at seeing Ziva's longing eyes. Dr. Malalrd then came back and gently placed the fragiele newborn into Ziva's waiting arms. "Despite being an overdue baby she's surprizingly a little small. I'de say 7lb 5 ounces, and 19 inches. But she's a fighter. Heh, heh. Just like her mother. I wish you all many blessings inthe years to follow." Abby and McGee were hugging eachother in celebration. "Yay I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt!" "Sh!" "Sorry." Tony gently brushes his daughter's cheek with his finger. "Hey there. I'm your daddy..Holw cow, she's so beautiful. I got'ta tell you Zi. We made one good look'in kid. Nice job." Despite her exhaustion, renewed energy creeped up through Ziva's werrieness as she stared at her daughter. "Were there was a bit of DiNozzo flare right in the end. I can't believe she's a girl. I thought you were going to be a boy with all of that moving you liked to do when I tried to nap." She chuckled, then leaned against her husband with a tired but content sigh. "So." The couple looked to Gibbs. "What did you name her?" Tony and Ziva looked at each other with a smile, then back to Gibbs. "Everyone," Tony announced with a giant smile. "I'de like you to meet, Jasmine Jenny DiNozzo." Everyone clapped and cheered in welcome. Ziva saw the expression in Gibbs' eyes. "We chose the middle name in honor of Director Shephard." said Ziva, knowing that he cared for her very much. "If I hadn't meet her I, I wouldn't be here..I-in this room, surrounded by my family." she cried. Gibbs got up and carefully embraced her and Jasmine. "I love you and I'm proud of you, Ziver. I always will be." Ziva then looked to her father. "Abba. Come meet your granddaughter." Eli limped to Ziva's side and peered down at the tiny infant. "Shalom tateleh. I'm your grandfather and I love you very much." He looked at Ziva. "Toda yakiri. Ani ohev otach." Ziva smiled. "Gam ani ohevet atach." she said as one by one each person looked to Gibbs..."Let's go home."

**SIGH. Anyone feel tired? Excited? Did I keep you on the edge of your seat, ect? Hope so. Still more to come & I'll try to update as soon as I can, I just hope I'm keeping this up to all my reader's expectations. I don't have that much NCIS new other than to mark May 15th on your callenders for the Season 9 finalle. :O omg, ogm, ogm, it's comming down to the wire! Newest episode is going to air next week on April 10th. I think we're going to finally see Ziva's mystery friend in this episode as she and Tony go to Collumbia to work on a case & I think Ziva's friend, besides helping on the case is definately/hopefully going to notice the interaction between these 2 and make suggestion/give hints that these 2 belong together. I think Ziva probably might be considering it but so far Tony hasn't really said much. I hope that these 2 confess their feelings for each other and get together soon. :) **


	26. To Love and To Cherrish

**A.N. First I am sooo sorry **_**again**_** for not updating for so long. I've got to quit that habbit. Blame it on laziness. I was also out of town & had a little trouble trying to figure out what to write. Don't worry I promise to write my next chap as fast as possible. Hope you all like this chap and it was worth the wait. **

** To Love and To Cherrish **

While Gibbs and Director Vance took Haziece into custody everyone else drove to Bathezda Hospital in the pouring rain. Dr. Elaine and a few nurses and another doctor were already waiting for them. They set Ziva in a wheel chair and brought her into they had origionaly registerd for her when they were going to come in. Jasmine was briefly sent to the NICU for a check up. They cleaned and weighed her, checked her respatory and measured her. Despite Tony asking his wife to relax and rest, Ziva stayed awake and alert, worrying about their baby. "She's going to be okay, honey. They're just giving her a check up, she'll be back I promise." Tony said soothingly. Ziva gave a small nodd. "I know." she said quietly. "I just want her to be healthy, and she was smaller than I expected her to be, concidering I was overdue. I mean, I guess I should be gratefull." She sighed. Tony nodded in agreement and he took Ziva's hand. "I'm surprized you're still awake after all that." She smiled and then yawned, leaning back against the pillows as a nurse hooked her arm to an IV. "I _am_tired, no doubt about that." she said, eyeing the nurse as she put the needle into her skin. "Dr Mallard said that you're dehydrated." The nurse explained gently with a polite smile. Ziva nodded her understanding. "This way we can get some fluids back into your system so you don't pass out on us." "I think she almost did at one point." Tony spoke up. The nurse nodded. "I can imajine." she would have said more at Ziva's glare at her husband but the door slowly opened and in walked a smiling Dr. Elaine carrying a small oink bundle in her arms. "Hello. Somebody wants to see her mumma." "Oh Jasmine." Ziva exlaimed and she held out her arms and Dr. Elaine handed the newborn over. "She's perfectly healthy. Her respatory is good and she's strong." Ziva soothed Jasmine as the infant started to fuss. "Sssshh tateleh. It's okay, I'ma's here." The nurse handed Ziva a small towel. "She's probably hungry." Ziva nodded as the nurse helped her get Jasmine situated. Tony rose from his seat. "I'm going to update the team, alright? I'll be right back." He gently kissed Ziva an the forehead, which she smiled at, and then quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

Abby spotted him first and, dragging McGee with her, she ran towards him. "How's Ziva and the baby?" she asked as she hugged him. "They're both fine. Ziva's feeding Jasmine right now so when she's done then you can come in." Tim nodded his head to the side. "She's got to be exhausted." Tony agreed. "Yeah, not to mention sore for a while." "Mr. DiNozzo?" The group turned to see Dr. Elaine approaching them. "Sorry for interrupting. But I'd like to speak with Mr. DiNozzo briefly." she said politely and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, gently taking him aside. "Is something wrong?" "No, everything's fine. I just think that Ziva and the baby should stay overnight." Elaine explained. Tony became worried. "It's okay, I just want to make sure that Ziva and Jasmine both get the rest and nurishment they need before going home. You know, time to recover, especially your wife. There was a lot of stress from the labor and I heard from your scientist that the delivery was a little complicated?" Tony nodded. "Yes uh, she,-chuckle, sorry it feels awkward." Tony admitted. Eline inclined her head to the side in understanding. "You're fine." "Well, uh she was pushing out the shoulders and she had to stop when Gibbs discovered that the cord was wrapped around the babie's chest. Our M. E. Dr. Malalrd at that point said that she was suffering from maternal exhaustion." Dr. Elaine nodded with a sigh. "I can only imagine. Your scientist told me that she was being held hostage during the labor?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, long story...I got'ta tell ya dock..When I found out that she was captured, when she was taken from me, and with how much the pregnancy had taken out of her...I wasn't sure if she-." He stopped there, tightning his jaw. Dr. Elaine put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mr. DiNozzo. She's fine, and Jasmine is fine." She slightly frowned. "I do agree that what Ziva went through, it took _way_ more strength than you realize..She's going to need you as her anchor." Tony nodded. "I know." he said. "And I'm going to be the best father and husband, not to mention the proudest..and best looking, in the whole wide world." Dr. Elaine smiled. "I have no doubt." she said as the group then went to stand by the door of the hospital room. The nurse slightly opened the door. "Jasmine just finished feeding. Just give us a few seconds and we'll be ready for you to come in." While the froup waited Eli came from down the hall. He was still limping but his leg was bandaged up. Tony shook his hand as he approached. "Director." he said respectfully. "How's the leg?" "Oh, it is fine. It amazingly missed the bones and important arteries, just imbeded itself in the muscle. The nurse said that it should be fully healed within the month." Tim nodded. "THat's good." Abby frowned. "But there's someone else who should be here." "Who?" asked McGee. The scientist turned to her fiance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, Gibbs? You must have hit your head harder than I thought." She went up to him and took McGee by the shoulders. "Look at me, Timmy. How many fingers am I holding up?" "Two." "What's my favorie drink?" "Caffepow." "How many days are in a year?" "365 if you don't count leap year." "Who has a boat in his basement?" "Gibbs." Everyone said in unison. "How does he get his boats _out_ of his basment?" The group had all opened their mopuths to speak...but all that came out was silence as know on knew the answer and focused behind her. A hand tapped Abby's shoulder and, smiling, spun around and embraced the silver haired fox. "Yay you came!" Gibbs patted abby's back as they hugged. "I'll always be here, Abbs." "Are we ready?" asked Dr. Elaine. The group nodded and the doctor smiled, gently opening the door.

* * *

Ziva looked up, smiling wearely as the group came in and practically filled the room, surrounding her bed. Despite how extreamly tired and sore she was, Ziva didn't mind being the center of attention and she was sure that her daughter would enjoy it too. It was then that the goup decided to play 'Pass the baby'. Each one taking their turn to hold Jasmine, welcoming her to the family with promises of fun, protection, joy, and love. Of course, Abby was first. "Oh, hey there Jasmine." she said. "I'm your Aunt Abby, and this is your Uncle Timmy." She looked to McGee and batted her eyes, smiling. "I want one." McGee nodded as he traced his finger over the infant's arm. "I mean look at her. She's just so darn cute and perfect. And I love her eyes." Tim nodded as he looked. "Dark brown with little flecks of green..Brighteyes?" Abby gasped and turned to her fiance. "McGee that's a perfect nickname for her. You're so smart." Tim stared into her eyes, smiling. "Well, I did learn from the best." They got closer and then, closing their eyes, they shared a soft kiss. Then it was McGee's turn as Abby handed Jasmine over. "Hi, Brighteyes." He looked to the proud parents. "That is if your mom and dad don't mind..Do you?" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright with me." Ziva nodded in agreement. "We've also nicknamed her J.J. for short." she said. She could barely keep her eyes open as sleep started to take over. Ducky was next in line and the little bundle was carefully placed in his arms. He gently rocked the baby in that short, up and down like bounce, gently cooing the little one. "Well my dear, you've had quite a day haven't you." He chuckled, sneeking a quick glance at Ziva. "And you are not the _only_ one. A goodnight's rest will do you both some good. Heh, heh. I feel like a grandpa or an uncle." Tony smiled. "Either one will do...though I'd probably prefer uncle." he slightly muttered. Ducky looked up out of curiosity. "Any paticular reason as to why?" Tony bobbed his head to the side. "Well, that one time when I was at your house watching your mom-" Ducky nodded. "Yes?" "She showed me photo albums of when you were younger and..okay I got'ta say, you look _exactly_ like David McCallum from that old tv show '_Man From Uncle_." The ME smiled. "Well thank you, Anthony. I am quite the charmer if I do say so myself." he said, turnning to Gibbs, who nodded with his crooked smile. "I believe it is your turn." And Jasmine was handed over and placed in Jethro's arms. After staring at the tiny human he looked to Ziva and Tony. "I'm not even gon'na say it, Boss." Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head to the side. "Ah." he said, looking back down at Jasmine. "Go ahead." The couple smiled. "Congratulations Grandpa Gibbs." said Tony. "Don't worry." mumbled Ziva, already in a sleeping position. "I'll make sure he does'nt call you that in the office." Tony scoffs. "Oh really. Would I do that?" He looked to the group and did a double take, then frowned at seeing Abby, McGee, and the rest nodding almost in unison. "Okay so maybe I would." DiNozzo said, comming forward. "_Maybe_?" mumbled Eli. Gibbs, smiling proudly, put Jasmine in Tony's arms and rubbed his shoulder. "You're gon'na be a great dad, Tony. And Don't worry about not knowing what to do when the time comes, you'll know. Take it day by day and cherish every minute." Tony nodded as he smiled at his little girl. "Oh, I will boss. I'm going to love and protect her with everything I've got and more. Including bad dreams and creepy crawlies." Gibbs nodded. "You do that. Or I'll have Ziva kick your you know what all the back to Italy." he whispered seriously. Tony chuckled quietly. "Thanks for the warning." A yawn from Jasmine captured Tony's attention and once again he was captivated by his daughter. It was like, everything that was good from both him and Ziva had been used to create this wonderful, tiny little person. "Tony." said Ziva as she forced herself awake, holing out her arms and longing with her eyes. DiNozzo smiled and went to his wife's side. He carefully layed their beautiful daughter in her equally beautiful mother's arms. "Time for bed." said Dr. elaine. And the group, especially Abby, reluctantly but respectfully left the room and went home so the couple could be alone.

* * *

Tony smiled as he watched Ziva. She was a natural. So calm, noticing how careful and gently she was as she rested the tiny human on her chest, Jasmine's head brushing Ziva's cheek as she cuddled her. Jasmine cood and yawned, sleeping almost instantly as she relaxed in the warmth and closness of her mother. Dr. Elaine soooo hated to interupt the emotional and perfect moment before her eyes, but she knew that they all needed sleep. A nurse came and dropped off the mobile crib she had requested for Jasmine, and a cot for DiNozzo. "Is that for me?" asked Tony, eyeing the cot as the nurse set it up. "Yes." Elaine nodded, pushing the mobile crib near. "And this is fore Jasmine. Complete with a warm and fuzzy blanket." Tony chuckled. "Thanks..But." They turned in Ziva's direction. "How are we going to do this? Believe me, I have seen no one more fiercer or protective than my wife." Elaine put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Mr. DiNozzo you have nothing to worry about." Tony nodded and went over. "Hey." he whispered "Hey." said Ziva, smiling as she looked up at her husband. "Doc says it's time for a couple someone's to go to sleep, and I agree with her." Ziva chuckled as Tony carressed her cheek and she looked back down at her daughter. "Okay..Laila tov Jasmine, and sleep tight, tateleh." Dr. Elaine then took the newborn and gently layed her in the small crib, then moved it near Ziva's bed. "Now you get some sleep. These next few days, probably the rest of the week is going to be a little difficult because of the stress and trama that went through your body. But I know you are strong and you'll be fine within the month." Ziva nodded as she slumoed against the pillow, finally giving in to her exhaustion. Within seconds her chest slowly went up and down in the gently rythm of sleep. Tony smiled, trying to styfle a yawn and streatched, raising his arms above his head. Dr. Elaine dimmed the lights as Tony sat down on the cot. "She should sleep very well tonight. I put some pain medication into the water of the Iv so Ziva's getting releaved of pain and rehydrated at the same time." Tony nodded. "Thanks doctor, for everything." This made Elaine smile. "It's my pleasure, Mr. DiNozzo. Goodnight." she said, and quietly slipped out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. Tony got up and went to the side of Ziva's bed. He knew it was going to be a bit of a hill climb before she was recovered, then she'll be beging to come back to work. She'll be happy once she's off maternity leave, but for now all three of them are just going to enjoy being at home, resting, it being just the three of them, alone for a while. Ziva stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She shifted grogily and winced. Tony took her hand in his. "Sore?" Ziva nodded. "You have _no _idea." she groaned, trying to get comfortable, then sighed. "I miss my own bed." Tony smiled and moved to the other side of the hospital bed. "Well-" The bed creeked as he got in next to her. "Does this help?" Ziva smiled and let out a tired breath. "Yes..." The couple stared into each other's eyes, their faces slowly comming closer until their lips meet. After the kiss, Tony carressed Ziva's cheek. She sighed, leaning into the touch. "Sleep, Ziva." he said. Tony let her get comfortable and then he settled down next to her, cudling her aching body close to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. It reminded him of when this whole thing got started, after the fire when he discovered he was going to be a father. Nothing would take those memories away, he was the proudest man on the face of the earth. "I love you." he whispered gently. Ziva smiled. "I love you, too." And there they were in the hospital room, Jasmine in the crib wrapped up snug and warm in her blanket, sleeping peacefully, Ziva and Tony nearby in the hospital bed, wrapped in each other's arms, lying side by side in comfort, but more importantly, in love.

**Comments, thoughts, whatever you like would be Extreamely appriciated. What did you think of the season finalle? Again sorry for the delay and I'm having trouble with the editing on the site, but I'll do what I can. Until then, see you in the next chapter. Don't forget we still have the McAbby wedding. **


	27. Home Sweet Home

****

Home Sweet Home 

"Ahh. We're finally home." said Tony as he, Ziva carrying Jasmine, Gibbs, and Eli entered their house. As Tony and Eli carried in some groceries and a few other things, Gibbs escorted Ziva to the nursery. Ziva felt mostly better now that she wasn't dehydrated, but she was still very sore and her muscles protested as she walked. She was weary, which she frowned at, but Gibbs put a comforting arm around her shoulder. He knew it would take a while because of her ordeal, but he knew that during her maternity leave it wouldn't be long before she was physically fit and back in action when she was ready. He smiled, not that she probably wouldn't try sooner rather than later. But as he watched Ziva now, showing her daughter the room, pointing at all the pictures of Jasmine's growth before she was born, then the stuffed animals and softly talking to her, Gibbs could tell she was a natural and was content and happy. Tony then came in with a broad smile on his face and stood next to his wife. "I called my dad." he said to Ziva as he gently stroked his daughter's head. Ziva stifled a yawn, neither noticing that Gibbs had left the room to let them be alone. "What did he say?" she asked. "I told him what happened." Tony replied. "Is he worried?" Tony sighed. "A little, er...well I sort of downplayed the life threatening parts." Ziva scoffed and chuckled, then placed Jasmine in her crib. "Is he going to visit?" Tony nodded. "He said that he'll be here as soon as he can. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he missed the birth of his first grandchild, and hopes that a box of chocolates would be a convincing peace offering to the 'Most beautiful woman in the world." DiNozzo phrased the last bit in his father's voice, which Ziva grinned at. Both parents then turned and silently watched their daughter sleep. DiNozzo took his wife's hand and Ziva looked up at him. "Ani ohev otach." Tony whispered gently. Ziva smiled and placed her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist, foreheads touching. "Ani ohevet ot'cha, my love." And with that true, deep, genuine love they shared with each other, their lips brushed against each other and they kissed, again, and again.

During this Gibbs and Eli just finished putting things away and both men then settled themselves in the living room. Eli smiled. "Agent Gibbs, I envy you." Gibbs lifted his chin in response, giving his attention. "The kind of relationship you have with my daughter..the way she looks at you...When she was a little girl, it was the same way she used to look at me, full of love and pride in her father. Now the entire time she has spent living here in America with you and NCIS, being cared for and loved as I..as I should have been doing, I truly am grateful, and I thank you." Gibbs inclined his head. "You're still her father." Eli frowned. "Only through blood." "Yeah." Gibbs stood up and came forward. "But you can change that." Eli was astonished at this man. He agreed though he slightly shook his head. "I'm afraid my sins are too great. But I do promise from now on to try and be the father she always wanted, and a grandfather to her child." "Don't promise me." Said Gibbs, staring with his steely blue gaze. "You promise _her_." Both men stared for a moment, then Eli offered his hand. Gibbs took it and Eli rose to his feet, his eyes pleading. "Teach me, how to be a good father." "You have been a good father, Abba." Ziva's soft voice floated over to them as she and Tony entered the living room. "Granted not most of the time." Ziva continued. Eli frowned. "Hardly at all." "But for the times you were there..and now.." with eyes tearing up, Ziva went up to her father and hugged him tight, and he embraced her gently. "Do you have to go, Abba?" Eli regretfully nodded. "Ken Zivaleh. My tinochet. My country needs me." Ziva looked up. "I need you." Eli placed his hands on her cheeks, surprised that he himself was getting emotional. "I know, and I will return whenever I can, I promise you...Sigh-What is this?" he asked as he wiped away at a tear. Ziva smiled through her tears. "Love." Eli smiled and caressed her cheek. "It feels wonderful...Now there is something I need to ask you...When I return to Israel, will you still love me for leaving, and embrace me when I return to visit?" Ziva paused. In her heart she knew his eyes were now opened to her and her family, and he didn't want to leave. But she also knew of his responsibility and like her, work was a part oh him, but she knew that it would never again consume his life. "Yes, I will still love you, Abba. And we will be waiting for your return." "Toda my bat..It's time for me to go...I love you." After a final hug, Tony then helped Eli gather his belongings and load them into the car. DiNozzo and Gibbs made eye contact. "I'll be here when you get back." Tony nodded in acknowledgement as he got in the car, turned on the engine and slowly drove off down the street.

Ziva couldn't help but continue crying even after the cat was out of sight. She sat on the couch, a hand on he head. Gibbs sat down next to her and she cuddled into him as he gently caressed her dark brown hair. At his touch she looked up at him. "Why does he have to go? I mean, I know why but.." she couldn't finish, not knowing what to say next. Gibbs hugged her gently. "He'll be back Ziver. Until then, you concentrate on your daughter and yourself." Ziva had calmed down and she yawned. He put a hand on her cheek. "Let's get you to bed." Before Ziva could protest, Gibbs got her to her feet. "Hey, you've had a couple of rough days, you're tired, you need to rest, alright?...And remember you're on maternity leave." he added as they started down the hall. "I did not even mention work." Gibbs grinned, "Naw, but you were think'in it...now's not the time to be stubborn." At this Ziva smiled and nodded. "I know Gi-" "Mmg, Waa, Waaa!" Automatically Ziva went to the nursery towards the crib. "Shhh. It's okay." she soothed as she gently picked up the newborn and cuddled her daughter close to her chest. Gibbs stood in the doorway. "Somebody's hungry." Ziva smiled, turning in his direction. "It's past two hours. Where are the-" "Nursing blankets? In that little dresser there." Gibbs nodded as Ziva went and sat in the rocking chair and got herself comfortable, remembering how she would often sit and rock in it when she was pregnant with her when she couldn't sleep. The soft swaying back and forth motion had seemed to work as the baby always seemed to relax after a few minutes and Ziva was able to rest peacefully. Jasmine continued to fuss as Gibbs found what he was looking for and handed the small blanket to Ziva. "Toda." she said and put the blanket across her chest and left shoulder. Gibbs turned his back to her as Ziva got her daughter situated and soon Jasmine was suckling. "You can turn around now." Gibbs smiled and came near the nursing mother. Ziva sighed and leaned back in the chair as Jasmine fed. "You're right, Gibbs. I am tired." she said with a soft smile and droopy eyes. She looked down at her daughter. "I hope I can be a good mother. How will I know what to do?" Gibbs leaned down in front of Ziva with a smile, as he knew most new mothers had asked that very same question throughout the ages of time. "You'll know, Ziver. If I know you, you'll do anything for your baby. You will give her all the love and care and discipline that every child deserves to have in this world." This made Ziva smile and she focused again on her daughter in her arms and continued to rock back and forth. Then, not taking note that Gibbs was still there beside her, she began to hum a soft tune. **(You'll be in my Heart-from Tarzan)**

It was about 2 hours before Tony finally got back home. "Hey boss." he greeted Gibbs as he quietly closed the door behind him. "How's Ziva?" Gibbs nodded down the hall. "She's sleeping." DiNozzo nodded in understanding. "Good, she needs it." Gibbs grinned. "You too." "I will, boss." Tony replied. Both men nodded before Gibbs turned to leave. "Hey, Gibbs." Gibbs looked back at his foster son. DiNozzo came over and, surprising the silver haired fox, hugged Gibbs. "I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping us through this...I mean really. The crazy driving, the Awesome takedown, not to mention delivering my daughter in an old abandoned warehouse after that loooong time in the car with me freaking out." Both men chuckled. "And you know what, DiNozzo?...I wouldn't have done it any other way." Tony smiled as his mentor continued. "I know I usually give you guys tough love but...You're like a son to me, don't forget that. You have a family now to look after...now you know why...Protect them, cherish them, love them every second of every day." DiNozzo nodded. "I will..Dad..You can count on it." Gibbs grinned, then he surprised Tony by returning the hug, though briefly. That was Gibbs' way. "Goodnight, kid." He pulled away and, after brief look in the eye, headed for the door. "You're on maternity leave for the rest of the week till Ziva get's settled." he said as he opened the door. "Boss, you're serious?" DiNozzo asked, astonished that it wasn't like only three days or something before he had to come back into work with Ziva and the baby at home. Gibbs just gave him his famous stare. "Gladly boss." then Tony closed the door. He went down the hall to the bedroom after quickly checking on Jasmine and also making sure the house was secure. '_No idiot's going to mess with my girls._' he thought as he imagined his daughter as a teenager and him chasing of bachelors with a double barrel shotgun. As Gibbs said, Ziva was asleep, looking so tired, frail, and still so beautiful. He quietly changed into his pj's and slid in bed next to her, cuddling close. Before lying down he leaned over, stroked Ziva's hair, and kissed her cheek like he always did. Ziva stirred as a smile formed on her lips. "Didn't mean to wake you." Tony whispered. Ziva chuckled. "You're fine." DiNozzo noticed as she put a hand on her abdomen. "It's interesting..to think that I actually miss her being inside of me, now that she's been born. I will miss feeling her move..the closeness" A single tear trailed down her cheek. "Hey, I know. But she's here now, and we're going to be the best parents any kid could ever want." Tony said. Ziva smiled and looked at her husband. Their eyes locked, leaning in, and Tony kissed Ziva's soft lips, her hand coming up to caress his face. They slowly pulled away before settling down for the night. DiNozzo caressed Ziva's hair one last time before drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight, my love..Sleep well...I'll be here when you need me." **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... **  
"Mmgh, Waaa, waa!" **GROAN**. "She's hungry, it's past 2 hours." commented Ziva. "I'll get her." said Tony.

** I'm so, so, sooo sorry for not updating in so long. Blame it on laziness and business. Just kind of stopped. the next chapter will be the last with Abby and McGee's wedding. I've just decided to end it and I'm sorry for the fans of this story who wanted more. I know all about Miss Cote de Pablo leaving the show and it does break my heart to loose such a valuable character. She was my most favorite out of the entire bunch and an inspiration. But it was 'Her' personal choice to leave and i'm not mad at her and also I have learned, not just my own parents, but from NCIS as well, Respect. I Respect her decision and I wish her the best of luck and I'm looking forward to this coming season. She's deffinately in the first 2 epsidoes, which are somehow tied together. The second is Ziva centric and there's going to be some Awesome Tiva that I'm positive the fans will love and enjoy-say's Gary Glasburg, who wrote the episode. Miss Cote is listed as 'guest star' in the 3rd episode so I don't know how much she will be in it, but however she goes, and I know I'm going to cry and miss her like crazy, I wish her the best of luck. **


End file.
